


Let's start again

by Rin23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dom!Sans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I'll add tags along the way, Like really slow, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, i don't know how to tag, i guess, lots of fluff, the reader has vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin23/pseuds/Rin23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) is a college student and a part-time waitress. Her life consisted of nothing but work and study. She has some friends but sometimes schedules get in the way of her socializing. One fateful night she met a fish monster in the grocery store, named Undyne. Soon after she met a lot more of the wonderful, kind monsters. But (Y/N) took better notice of Sans than any other monsters.<br/>After her fateful encounter with Undyne, (Y/N) have been remembering bits and pieces of memories. She feels like she's missing something. Something important to her. Something a part of her soul and she is determined to know what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> This is a my first fanfic for a long while. I may be rusty now. I just want you guys to enjoy it. Please comment or kudos if you liked it! Thanks!

        Well, it's been a long Friday and it's not even 5 in the afternoon. To be honest, I'm even amazed how I am still standing after I the morning class and the four-hour shift at the local restaurant downtown. My legs are jelly from exhaustion. I slumped down on the soft couch. It's been a busy day at the restaurant today. My legs, arms, and back are aching like hell. I released a sigh and turned on the t.v, trying to get my mind off the pain.  
        It's pretty dark inside my apartment. I stare at the T.V and changed the channels every so often. The curtains are shut tightly. I hugged my knees tightly, trying to warm myself up because it's getting chillier here. The smell of dust lingers in the room. A few days ago my neighbors were surprised that I am still living here. They told me that they thought that I moved out because it's been so quiet. I closed my eyes as I thought that they're kind of right. It does feel like there's no one living here.   
         The truth is I don't even do much here in the apartment. I only go home just to sleep, eat, and study for school. My social life is alright but most of the time I'm out of the house either working or studying. I realize that I don't socialize as much as I wanted to because I'm always all over the place. I looked around the living room and there's nothing much inside either. Only a couch and a T.V. I only bought this couch because I had a house party once, and that's about it. Everything feels empty. I closed my eyes for a moment, pushing all those horrible thoughts inside my head. 'Don't dwell on it. Let's look at what's lying ahead.' I repeated this like a mantra.    
         
        When I calmed down, I opened my opens again and sighed in relief. I got away from the dark thoughts this time. Now what should I do? I want to take a bath, eat, or take a long sleep. I want to do all at once. It's not impossible, though. What if I just eat in the bath and sleep after? That would be nice. But no. I can get a cold if I did that. It seems tempting, though.  
        I got off the couch and checked the fridge for food. I groaned after seeing the stuff in the fridge. What did I expect? Of course, it's empty. Oh, the life of being a college student. I only have a cucumber in there and a half carton of milk. I don't even know why there's a cucumber there.  
        I checked the cupboards for food, unfortunately, there's nothing. 'Nothing!' I mentally cried. My stomach grumbles loudly. "Yes, baby. Shh..." I pat my belly. It grumbles again "Shh... no need to be like that. Mama's going to feed you." I need to go to the grocery store.  
  
        I pushed my cart while I read the ingredients for what I need for tonight's dinner. I put in some cereal, cup ramen, and other sorts of food that I would need to survive. I'm about to pay for these but I peeked at my list one last one time and saw that I forgot something. "Oh yeah, salmon. I forgot about that." I went back deeper to the store to get the salmon. 'Good. I'm all set.' I heard a shrill cry in front of me. I looked up to see who it is. I wish I didn't because it is a fish monster.   
        She has scales and rad looking red hair that's in a ponytail. She's kneeling on the floor with hands on her face. She's muttering things that only she can hear.  I took a step closer and realized something.  
  
        She started giggling to herself. All I can hear in my head is 'ABORT. ABORT. ABORT.' Then, she started laughing harder and harder. I can feel my heart trying to get off my body. And I heard a voice at the back of my head yelling 'RUN AND LIVE ANOTHER DAY.' But I can't I'm frozen here. I can't move! She stopped laughing and had this deadpan look on her face.   
        "Human," she started. I know what's going to happen next. I'm going to cry.   
  
       She gave me this toothy grin. "Human, you forgot to add this in your cart." She's holding a tomato sauce and dropped it in the cart. "W-what just h-happened?" I whispered to myself. My soul feels like it's slowly seeping out of my body. "Well, human, I saw you have pasta in your cart." She giggled a little. "We use the same brand by the way," she gave me a friendly elbow to the rib. ' _I use this pasta because it's the cheapest._ ' I thought. She then started to blabber about how I should make my spaghetti and I should hang out with her and her friends. After five minutes she asked me for my phone and tapped her number in.   
        "You know what most humans that I talked to run away immediately," she scratched the back of her head and muttered something about muscles. I feel a little bit bad. I would also run but my feet was planted on the ground. "We should hang out tomorrow," she gave back my phone before adding "text me so I could give you my address." Then she happily walked away.  
        "What just happened?"   
  
        I'm back home and I began to put groceries in their places. I didn't cook anything for the night, I just ate cup noodles. Today was just too random for me to handle and I want to just go to bed. I washed my face and fall onto my bed. I'm so exhausted. I cuddled with my pillow and sniffed the smell of detergent. And I blacked out.    
  
        Saturday. Saturday is a day off for me. No classes and no work. I can have this what I call 'lazy days' which only occurs every weekend or holidays. The name pretty much says it all. I won't do shit the entire day even if I have to.   
        The sunlight is seeping through the edges of the curtain. I checked the time and it's already 9:23. I stretched my arms and jumped off a bed. I'm still a bit sore from yesterday but it's better now than yesterday. I went to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. I checked my phone and I remembered the fish lady I met yesterday.  I quickly scrolled through my contacts and found a name I don't recognize.   
  
_Undyne._  
  
        As much as I love this lazy day. I don't say no to someone unless I need to. She also seems to be really excited last night, even though I didn't say anything and I almost pissed my pants. It's been 2 years since the monsters went back to the surface and since then I never really had a chance to make some monster friends even if I was so interested in them. But now, there's a chance that I could actually make one.  
  
_xxx-xxx Saturday 11:43 a.m_  
Hey! It's (Y/N), the girl you talked at the grocery.  
        I quickly heard my phone beep and she sent me a message. Quick too.   
_Undyne Saturday 11:43 a.m_  
You were taking so long to text me! I thought you died!  
_Undyne Saturday 11:44 a.m_  
Here's my address xx xxx xxx. Bring some pasta! Don't be late, punk.  
       
          What? I didn't even agreed to her hang out yet. Even if I will agree if she asks. Does she just give her home address away that easily?   
  
_Undyne Saturday 11:44 a.m_  
On second thought, get your ass here. We're gonna cook.  
  
        I quickly dressed up with some skinny jeans, a white tee-shirt that has a black bubble that says 'hella' in the middle, lastly a loose gray cardigan. I geared up and went to Undyne's house.   
        I knocked on the door and it immediately swung open. I jumped at my heart beats like million times per second.'Jeez, this girl has no chill.' She response to everything without a delay. Not really a bad thing though. Undyne is grinning from ear to ear. "Alphys, she's here! I told you she's going to come!" I peek a little bit inside and saw a yellow dinosaur/lizard(?) smiling at Undyne and then at me. I unconsciously smiled back gently at her. She's fiddling with her thumb and said: "I-I would n-never doubt y-you Undyne."  
         "C'mon in punk!" She grabbed my wrist and practically dragged inside the house. Undyne asked me to stay in the living room first while she prepares the kitchen. I am left with Alphys. Breathe.  
        "Hey. I'm (Y/N). I met Undyne yesterday at the grocery." I hold out my hand and she hesitantly shakes it.   
        "I'm Alphys. Undyne's g-g-girlfriend." Alphys turns red at her own statement. She's adorably cute. Oh, my gawd. Cute. They're so different from each other. I guess, opposites do attract.    
        "About yesterday," I began to tell Alphys how I met Undyne. And how I thought that she was mad at me because of the salmon. But then Undyne just starts talking about pasta and gave me her number. She giggles a bit. I admit it's pretty funny. Alphys warmed up to me a little bit. She tells me about how Undyne hangs out at the grocery when she has time because she's looking for a human friend. Turns out a guy named Papyrus made a bet with Undyne on whoever could have a pasta human friend by the end of the week.   
        "S-she was r-r-really worried the last n-night when you didn't t-text her back i-immediately." I was a bit taken aback by Alphys' statement. I didn't want anyone to really worry about me. I think I owe Undyne and apology. "Should I apologize?" I whispered to myself. Alphys seem to have heard me. "N-no. I-it's okay. You're here n-now. So it's o-okay now."  I noticed that there's an anime figma lying at the bookshelves. "You watch anime?" I asked her.  
        After a few minutes of discussing anime and her ranting about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. We both instantly became close friends. She also warmed up to me completely that she doesn't stutter as much anymore. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine I have this feeling that someone is watching me. When I looked away from Alphys I saw Undyne looking all peachy at the two of us. "Alphys bonding with our new human friend. I knew you could do it." Undyne hugged me. Well, practically crushed me. I'm so glad I didn't break a rib or something. She then kissed Alphys on the cheek.   
                  
       Undyne has this menacing smile. "(Y/N), you ready to cook?" Undyne yelled at the top of her lungs while pointing her finger at me. I just pointed at my shirt and smiled back at her. 'hella'

 


	2. More friends

        Undyne explained to me that we need to cook for at least 8 or more people. "So, what are we going to cook?" I asked as I put the vegetables on the counter. "SPAGHETTI" She yelled as she pounds those poor tomatoes. Punching them until their flat. I mouthed 'sorry' to the tomatoes. I can't let this go on. I advised her to be like those cool anime characters that don't immediately bash the enemies but instead kill the enemies with one hit. She took it the wrong way and started to punch the tomatoes once and they splatter all over the place. I showed her the proper way but she said that it's too boring.   
        I know how to get around this. I cleared my throat. "Undyne, listen to me," I gently put my hand on her shoulder and I look straightly at her eye. "think about the people you want to know that you're the best at cooking spaghetti. But be gentle with the ingredients and with the cooking they will reflect the flavor." Undyne nods. I can see the fire of determination in her eye. Her determination is catchy. "Let's cook!" I declared. "YEAAAHHH!!" Undyne cheered.   
         I have to admit Undyne is pretty stubborn and a bit challenging to cook with but she's a fun person to be with. In the end, we ended up with at least an edible spaghetti. The aroma is great. It doesn't look that bad. Now, it's time to taste it. I hope it tastes good. It's...  
  
...  
...  
   
        It's actually pretty good. It's not bad at all. Wow, I'm pretty proud of us. This is like the first time I made something good. I gave Undyne a thumbs up and she just said that it's obviously good since she helped me cook. After that, we cleaned up the kitchen, scraping the tomatoes off the walls, washing the dishes, and mopping the floor.  
        "You're pretty cool, for a nerd." Undyne started, while drying off the plates.  I blushed a little. "And, uh, thanks for helping us clean. You're a guest after all." That came out of nowhere. I'm not really that used to getting compliments. It's kinda embarrassing. I smiled at them and said "No worries. I'm used to cleaning after all. You guys are pretty cool too yourselves." Alphys starts growing red like the tomato I'm scraping off the wall. "N-not a lot of h-humans want to b-befriend us. And s-sometimes i-it's hard to g-get around." I was about to say something when we heard the doorbell ring. Undyne quickly answered it leaving me and Alphys in the kitchen. I chuckled a little.   
        "What's funny (Y/N)?"   
        "Well, Undyne might be a fish but she's more like a puppy." The two of us giggled to each other.   
          
        "Toriel! Frisk!" Undyne greeted the new visitors.   
        I feel a bit nervous. New people after all. I'm grateful that Alphys helped out in the kitchen, it wouldn't be clean for at least another half an hour. 'I can do this' I thought to myself. I waltz into the living room and saw a goat lady and a kid who's like 12. "Hello, I'm (Y/N)." I greeted them. The goat lady looks really nice and gentle. Fluffy fur. Fluffy fur. 'No, (Y/N) you can't touch the fur. It's rude.'   
        "Hello. I'm Toriel and this is Frisk."Frisk waved at me and I waved back. Frisk, huh. Frisk. Frisk. Where did I hear this name before? "Uhm, is there something wrong?" I didn't realize I was staring at Frisk until Frisk said something. "Oh. Uhm. Sorry. I thought I heard that name before."   
        "It's ok."   
        After that people starts showing up. Another goat man appeared. His name is Asgore. I panicked because Asgore was the king of monsters. I've been seeing him in the news lately. I shook his hand and became awestruck. I've never met royalty before. "Hello, you're highness." My voice didn't cover my nervousness. He chuckled a little. "You can call me Asgore, my child." What should I say? Whatever just say anything. I know I'll say 'Y _ou have really soft paws just like a teddy bear_ ' Yeah. It sounds cute. "You really have soft paws. I like teddy bears." He looked at me quite puzzled. He tried to conceal his laugh but he's bad at it.   
        Satan, if you're listening please take me to wherever you are and maybe we'll talk about all the embarrassing things that happened to me. He stopped and put his hand on my shoulder. "No need to be nervous, child. Be yourself." He says calmly. Asgore and Tori hugged each other and he starts to play with Frisk. Before I knew it Undyne swung the door open again. There's a tall skeleton and a short one at the door.   
        The tall skeleton is wearing a scarf and an armor? He's also wearing gloves. Kind of makes sense I guess? It's pretty chilly out. The tall skeleton starts a conversation with Undyne and they're both screaming at each other. My eyes travel down the short skeleton. He's wearing a blue jacket that is obviously too big for him, a white shirt, and black basketball shorts.   
        The tall skeleton took notice of me and run over to me. "HELLO HUMAN! I AM 'THE GREAT' PAPYRUS." He posed dramatically whilst saying this. I snickered a little. He's cute. Like a little kid. "Hey. The name's (Y/N). Nice to meet you 'great' Papyrus." He gushed. Bless this cinnamon roll. "YES. I AM VERY GREAT," he posed dramatically again. "IT IS ALSO NICE TO MEET YOU (Y/N)."   
        "BROTHER INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" He pushed his brother forward. Oh, so this is his brother. Makes sense.  
        "sup." He held out his hand and I shook it.   
        *whoopee cushion noise*  
        Was that?   
        "Man, you're lame." I chuckled. His smile became a bit wider. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton." My heart clenches a bit by his statement. 'Odd.' I told myself.   
  
        Undyne called us to the kitchen and we all went. Everyone is chatting with each other and I'm just silently eating my spaghetti. I'm really hungry.  
        I looked up at them and they're all so closed to each other. The sound of people laughing at each other's jokes. The aroma of the spaghetti fills in the air. I have this warm fuzzy feeling inside me. It feels like home. Not like my cold apartment. Aah, seeing them like this. I'm envious. I wish I have something like this. I twirl my spaghetti and took another bite.    
        "(Y/N), what do you do?" Toriel began. Everyone looked at me expectantly. "I'm a student in college but I also work as a waitress at the Italian restaurant downtown." I looked at Papyrus and his eyes are sparkling. "ITALIAN RESTAURANT! I MUST SAY UNDYNE YOU COMPLETELY WON THIS CHALLENGE." Undyne, on the other hand, starts laughing, she's obviously proud of herself. "Fufufu. I told you Pap. I told you I'll win." We had a lovely banter with each other. Sans and Toriel made puns each time the opportunity presents itself while Undyne and Paps are groaning when they do so. After finishing up with our lunch Toriel puts a pie in the middle of the table. "Just a little something for dessert." Smells like butterscotch. She gave us each a piece. When I took a bite, it melts in my mouth. It's sweet but not too sweet. Just like how I would like it. "This is delicious." I muttered to almost myself, but Toriel heard me and gives me a hearty smile. She asked me for the recipe of the spaghetti that I made in exchange for her butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Who could pass up the offer? I agreed instantly and we exchanged phone numbers. Undyne called us to go outside to play.   
          
        Undyne's and Alphys' backyard is wide. Paps, Undyne, Frisk, and Asgore are playing frisbee while Toriel holds onto her dear life worried that Frisk might get hurt. I feel you Toriel. I grabbed a glass of water and sat down at one of the chairs on the porch next to Sans.   
        "Hey."   
        "hn?"   
        "Have we met before?" I asked. It feels like I met him somewhere. I just can't remember. He flinches by the question. He kept silent for a while he didn't look back at me.  
        "heh. is this a pickup line?" He finally looks at me and has that grin on his face. "I'm serious here." I chuckled a bit. "maybe you saw me in one of your classrooms." Sans replied. "C'mon don't fibula to me. I really think we've met before." I playfully nudge him while he laughs. "Tibia honest with you, I don't think we had." He winks. "I didn't think you were this humerus," He added, which made me laugh even more. "You're jokes are really sansational." We exchanged jokes until Undyne forcefully dragged me to play so I would stop making jokes with Sans.  
  
        But with jokes aside, I'm pretty sure I met him before. I just don't know where.  
       


	3. Back home

        After playing for some while (and almost getting knocked-out by Undyne) we decided to watch a movie.  Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne, and I decided to sit on the floor while the others had to squeeze on the couch. "I want to watch The beauty and the beast." Frisk wailed at Undyne while she is looking through at some action movies. "But this is waaay cooler!" Undyne pointed at the movie that has lots of cars exploding in the background. "Please, Undyne." Frisk made her best puppy dog eyes. Now Undyne can't say no to that. "But, but-" Undyne who is utterly defeated just flopped down on the floor and clicked The beauty and the beast. She's groaning and muttering something under her breath. "There's a bit action at the end of the movie." I whispered to her trying to, at least, make her look forward to something. Her smile came back and her eyes gleams. It's a good thing that her mood is a little bit better now. 

        I find it quite cute when Papyrus and Frisk gasp when they saw the things talking and singing. Undyne, on the other hand, is impatiently waiting for some action to happen but also undeniably flabbergasted at the scene.   
I need to pee. I drank too much water earlier. I lightly tapped Undyne on the shoulder and asked where her bathroom is. "It's upstairs, at the end of the hall." I told her thanks and she continues to watch the movie being more interested than earlier.   
          
        After doing my business, I walked back down the living room. I observed that  Toriel is sleeping on Asgore's shoulder on the couch. They look so adorable together. I wonder why they don't have a child. Maybe they can't that's why they adopted Frisk.   
        Undyne exchanged seats with Sans and she's now cuddling with Alphys. They look comfortable together and Alphys is blushing a bit. I had a fangirl attack when I saw them cuddling. 'Keep your cool, (Y/N). You can fangirl all you want later.' But they look really adorable right now and I can't contain all the feels. Undyne pulled Alphys a bit closer which made Alphys blush harder and Undyne chuckling quietly to herself.  
 I went back to my seat next to Sans. He's napping, though. This guy didn't do anything but sleep. I peered over to Paps and Frisk, they're squealing and giggling to each other while they watch the dance scene. The song is also about to end soon. Damn it. I want to do a full-length karaoke of this song. Welp, let's just make the most of what we have. I'll just blast off some Disney songs when I get back home.   
        "Tale as old as time," I sang along with Mrs. pots but quiet enough not to wake up Toriel and Sans. "Song as old as rhyme" This is my favorite part of the movie too bad I missed most of it. It's really romantic. I looked over at Sans to see if woke up."Beauty and the beast." My heart tugs a little. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I ran my fingers over his skull, caressing him. My fingers stopped at his cheekbones. He's skull is smooth, it's as hard as a normal skeleton but a bit soft. Just a bit.   
        "you having fun there?" I jolted at the voice and withdrew my hand immediately. He has this smug smile on his face. I can feel my face burning and butterflies in my stomach. Digest the butterflies. Digest them! "Sorry, didn't know what got into me." I explained. "it's alright. but, at least, don't assault me while i'm sleeping." He winks at me. I glared at him but it just fuels his laugh. C'mon brain any comebacks? No? You're useless sometimes y'know. He was about to say something when Papyrus cuts him off. "SANS PLEASE BE QUIET. THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT PART." 'Thank you Papyrus.' I mentally thanked the tall skeleton."sorry bro." Sans looked at Papyrus then back at me. He still has that goddamn smirk on his face. After watching the movie for a bit he fell asleep again and falls his head on my shoulder. This guy, honestly. I got redder if that's even possible.

        After the movie, we cleaned up. Toriel and Frisk went home. Asgore did as well after talking to Undyne about something. I figured that I should be going home as well. It's already a bit late in the afternoon. "Hey, Undyne I think I should also be going ahead." I hugged all of them, but when I hugged Sans he winced. He doesn't like being touched I guess. I'm feeling a bit wistful at the thought. Before I go I exchanged phone numbers with all of them. Undyne told me that she'll text me to hang out again

          
        As soon as I got home, I directly go inside my bedroom and fall down my bed. Ugh, I feel so tired. Socializing takes a toll on me but I gotta admit it was fun. I looked at my phone browsing through the social media when my brain recalled Sans sleeping face. I buried my face immediately on the pillow and groaned loudly. I need to do something to forget about this. I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. I heard my phone buzz and I checked the message. It's from Jen. Jen is my best friend since the first year of college.

Jen Saturday 7:20 p.m  
you home?

xxx-xxx Saturday 7:20 p.m  
Yeah.

Jen Saturday 7:39 p.m  
open up the door.

        I did what she told me and she's standing there with pizza on her hand. "Good, you remember to bring a sacrifice." She forced to smile but fails miserably. She puts the pizza on the couch and starts to get a slice. I closed the door behind me and joined her.   
        "What happened?" I asked. "Did your boyfriend chose his games again over you again?" I took a bite on my pizza. She rolls her eyes at me and I chuckled. "It's," she sighed. "It's just a long day at work. There's a lot of jerks in the office too." She starts tearing up a little but she wipes them away. "It's just a too much." She bursts into tears. I hugged her and tried to say the most comforting things I could possibly come up to her, like 'Who am I going to kill?' or 'I'll help you bury them.' stuff like that. Turns out that her co-workers are bullying her and making her do all the work while they sit on their butts. "Why won't they help you out? Did you tell them off?" I can't hide the irritation from my voice. "I should go there and tell them who their messing with." I added. She shakes her head at me and puts her legs on my lap getting comfy. "It's fine. I'll handle them." She assures me.         
        "Why did you think every time I would talk to you it's about Andrew?" I looked at her that says 'are you serious right now?' She waves her hands in defeat and we both laughed. "Okay, okay. Maybe you're right." I facepalmed then looked at her utterly shock at her comment. "Bitch, maybe?" She laughs again. "But how's your maaaaan?" She raised her eyebrows at me, obviously wants to know more. I laughed even harder. Ok. I shouldn't have done that it sounds sad. I cleared my throat and take a bite from my pizza again. It's gone a cold but still good. "What do you mean man? Dude, I haven't dated for ages and you know that." Her lips began to shape like 'o'. She looks confused for a moment but then brushed it off. "Oh yeah," She replied. We finished the pizza  while binge watching Disney movies. She seems to be happy that I suggested watching some Disney classics. And this time, we sang to every song that we know from the movie.   
        Jen already snoozing on my bed, thankfully she didn't sleep like a starfish like the last time she crashed here. I checked my phone one last time and fell asleep next to her.

 

        I opened my eyes and see that I'm at the local park. Why am I at the park? I looked around and everyone is in slow-mo. Other than people everything seems to be moving normally. I feel a cool breeze brushing against my skin. "(Y/N)," I heard a voice called out my name. My heart beats a million times a minute. I put my hands on my chest and trying to calm it down. I heard myself giggle too. It's not me, though.That voice came from behind me. I turned around but the scenery changed. Right now, I'm back in my room. I'm sitting up but I'm like a statue. I can't really move anything but my eyes. I can hear myself laughing with someone again, but this time, I'm in the living room. I know the voice but I can't remember the name of the person. What's up with my memory?   
        I heard the doorknob being turned. I see myself slowly going inside and I'm holding someone's hand. Before I could see who it is. The place changed again. Right now, I don't know where I am. Everything's becoming hazy. I unconsciously played with my pendant. A necklace? I don't usually wear necklaces. I blinked and a mirror appeared in front of me.My eyes focused on the pendant. It is a beautiful light blue topaz. It has a simple design but it's gorgeous. I admired it for a full minute, playing it with my fingers. My heart clenched at the sight. It hurts. Why does it hurt? I looked back in the mirror and it cracked. Everything begins to fall down to pieces. Tears stream down my eyes.   
        'NO.' This can't be happening. 'NO!' I fall down to my knees and I put my hands to my face. "NOOOOO!" I screamed.

        "Wake up!" I woke up and heard a loud thud. Ouch! My back and head hurt. 'Ow ow ow ow!' I mentally cried. "What the hell Jen." She peered at me from the bed not saying a thing. "Why did you push me off the bed?" She has this worried look on her face and she helped me up back to bed. "You were having a nightmare. You were screaming. You won't wake up that's why I pushed you off." She answered. 'Shit. A nightmare? What's happening to me?' I tried to remember anything from the nightmare I just had but all I could remember was the pendant. 'Where did I got that anyway?'  
        "Oh," was all I could say to her. She pats my head to comfort me. "Did I say anything while I was dreaming?" She shakes her head. Jen stands up and tells me to get up. "Since you're awake now. Let's have some breakfast." She chirped. To be honest, my head hurts too much to want to eat anything but I said yes. I tried to eat as much as I can but it's not really enough to Jen's standards.   
        "Okay, I'm gonna go now. Andrew is bombarding me with texts." She puts on her jacket and heads for the door, she stops on the way and turns her heels. "Clean your apartment. It feels like you're taking care of dust bunnies here."   
        "It's that bad?"   
        "Yeah. Kind of." She gets out of the house, leaving me to do the dishes. "I guess I'll be cleaning today." I pouted.  
       

          
  


	4. Midnight talk

        "(Y/N), table." My coworker hands me the menu. "I'm on my break." I pointed at my phone indicating that I'm busy. "(Y/N), you're break was five minutes ago." She crosses her hands and raised a brow. I rolled my eyes and put back my phone in my pocket. I stand up and took the menu from her hand. "Go get them, tiger," she cheered then slapped my ass. I turned my heels at her while pouting. "Also, stop adjusting the clock." She blurted while laughing. I was found out! Eh, it was worth a shot.   
        I saw Toriel and Asgore at the door. Most of the people are staring at them. They must feel really uncomfortable right now. I put up my best smile and went up to them. "A date night?" I asked them. Both of them grew a bit red, mostly Asgore. "Yes," Asgore replied meekly. "Let me lead you to your table."  
        I tried my best not to snap at the people staring at the two goat monsters. 'It's rude to stare.' I thought to myself. I can't really blame them either because I know I may do the same thing because it is quite rare to see one in the city. But this city has less monster racist than others. Well, that only means that people aren't as aggressive to express their opinion as the other cities.  
         
         Most of the night went well for the both of them. "Okay, just need to give these desserts to the lovely couple," I whispered to myself. Before I could go out of the kitchen I heard someone yelling and glasses breaking. I went out as fast as I could and I could see a man yelling at Toriel and Asgore. My coworker, Micheal, is trying to calm them down but the customer won't listen. Toriel and Asgore aren't doing anything they're just taking it all in. I put the food on the counter and went to their table.   
        "Excuse me, what seems to be the problem?" I asked trying to be as calm as possible even though anger is stirring inside me. "These! These things are ruining my perfect dinner!" He clutches his fist ready to get into trouble. Micheal was about to say something but I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder and pulling him back. My hands are shaking. He has this worried look on his face. I guess he noticed too. "Would you please tell me what exactly happened here?" The enraged customer snapped his head at me. "They are here! You shouldn't let these 'things' here!" People are now slowly leaving one by one or taking out their phones. "Sir, let's talk outside please." He looked at me like I just said a taboo. "Please," I said sternly. "Why are YOU telling me what to do?! Shouldn't you be asking them to leave?" Wow, he looks like the whole world turned against him. "I would also do the same with them after I talked to you." Like I'm gonna do that. Toriel and Asgore are already at their desserts. I'm just going to buy them some time until their finished. He raised up his hands in the air while shaking his head and went outside. I shot an apologetic look at the Asgore and Toriel. "Sorry about this. Micheal, please get the desserts on the counter." Micheal looks shaken but does it anyway.   
        When I got out of the restaurant I saw the customer calming down a little but still enraged. "Sir, would you please tell me what exactly happened inside." He begins to ramble about monsters being demons spawn and such. I can't believe I'm taking this all in. He doesn't know one thing about monsters or anything. He doesn't know a thing yet he speaks like he knows everything. Ignorant people sure do like to run their mouth.  
        When he finally calms down he just said "Well?" I tried to keep my cool until the very end and now here's the time where I can express myself. Passively, of course. I'm still working here. "Ignorant people do have it easy don't you think." He chuckles at my comment. 'Oh, he thinks that I'm not talking about him. That is so adorable.' I can't believe this guy. "Yes. Ignorant people like you." He stopped chuckling and he looks at me as if I'm joking. "Sir, I know you're not stupid so," I paused and look at him in the eye "please don't act like one." My voice is monotone.  
        After that, we went back to the restaurant. I can hear him muttering stuff like 'monster hugger' or some shit. I can see Toriel and Asgore looking a bit nervous at me. I went up to them and thanked them for visiting the restaurant. I apologized again for the customer's behavior. They seemed to be confused but when they got out of the restaurant I run at the back and texted Toriel.   
          
xxx-xxx Wednesday 9:48 p.m  
Sorry about that. I talked to him to buy you guys some time to enjoy the rest of your evening. 

Toriel Wednesday 9:48 p.m  
It's ok. You acted a bit odd earlier. I hope you're ok. 

xxx-xxx Wednesday 9:49 p.m  
That's just my work mode. I'm all good don't worry. 

Toriel Wednesday 9:49 p.m  
No. I mean you were shaking earlier.

        Oh, that. I get like that whenever I get furious. I looked at my hands again. I'm not shaking anymore. I sighed in relief.   
          
xxx-xxx Wednesday 9:50 p.m  
Don't worry I'm fine. I'm going back to work ok. Hope you guys get home safe. 

Toriel Wednesday 9:50 p.m  
I'm glad to hear that. Don't worry we will. ] : )

        I put back my phone in my pocket and went back out again. I can feel the stares of the customer burning at my back. After we closed I saw that the customer is talking to my manager. Damn it. I bit my lip unconsciously. I guess I'll get one hell of a scolding later. I groaned and went to the back to change my clothes.   
        I hear someone opened the door of the staff room while I was hanging my apron in my locker. "(Y/N), would you please go to my office when you're done. Thanks." I said yes and he left.. 'Shit'. I grit my teeth. When I was done I knocked on his office door. I heard him saying come in and I did. He gestured for me to sit down which I also did. "So, I heard what you did earlier." His tone is calm but disappointed. I didn't say anything I just looked at my shoes as if they're the most interesting thing in the room. "Why didn't you call me to settle the situation?" He asked. "Sir, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking at those moments." I blurted. He sighed in disappointment and crossed his arms. "(Y/N), I'm sorry but I need to let you go. That kind of attitude," He shakes his head. "I won't take it here." My jaw dropped. "Sir, I-I" He cuts me off and told me that I'm fired. "You're a good kid, (Y/N). I'll give you that. And don't worry I'll give you your salary in your bank account tomorrow." 

        I walked home that night. My home is not that far away but it's really cold. 'I don't care.' I told myself. I just need a new job. It's okay. I stood up for what I believed in. Soon enough this will be all just a memory. I tried to reassure myself but I know right now it's not okay.   
        As soon as I got home, I dropped on the bed. I didn't know why but I called Sans. After a the third ring, he picked up. "hello?" his voice sounds tired. I didn't want to bother him right now but I just want to talk to someone. "Hey, Sans." I told him what happened at the restaurant and he just listened to me whine. "Promise me you won't tell the others." I told him softly. "i won't kiddo." There's a long comfortable silence between us. "Thanks for listening."  
         I looked at the clock and it's already 1 in the morning. Good thing I have classes in the afternoon today which meant that I won't walk like a zombie in class. "no problem. just talk to me i'll lend you an ear. oh wait, don't have one." I hear him snicker at the other end and so did I. His jokes are so corny but I can't help laughing at them. "I  love hearing your voice, Sans." That's the last thing I said before I fell asleep and the last thing I heard was "I love hearing yours too, kiddo."


	5. Coffee shop

        I woke up later than usual today. I'm still in the state of waking up and trying to fall back to sleep. Like any normal person would do the first thing that I would do is look for my phone. It should be on my nightstand charging the whole night, my eyes widen at the realization that it's not there. Now, this is an emergency where I would need every nerve of my body to wake up. I frantically looked for it on the bed and the nightstand.  
I finally found my phone lying on the floor. I exhaled heavily before picking it up. I saw one message from Toriel. She sent it earlier this day. I recalled what happened last night, I stood up for Toriel and Asgore, I guess. I got fired. And finally Sans. My face suddenly feels like it's going to explode. 'I love hearing your voice, Sans.' I quickly buried my face in my pillow and I screamed. This day is not my day. I want to go back to my past and punch me in the face. I don't care if it's me but sometimes I really do deserve it.   
        I fan myself to calm myself down before finally deciding to read Toriel's message. It only says that she wants to meet me at Fresh Roast cafe. I replied 'yes', but we need to meet much later this afternoon because I still have classes. She understood and she said that she looks forward to meeting me. She didn't put the emoji that she usually puts at the every end of her text. Does she know that I got fired? If so, then how did she found out? I pushed those thoughts away. I don't want to stress myself out when I just woke up. 

        The whole day on campus is a compilation of me dreading to go to the coffee shop and cringing. I keep remembering the phrase I told Sans yesterday. I would have spasms or I would groan at the worse moments. I groaned so loudly at one of my classes that the professor glared at me but lets it go. One of my friends even looked at me oddly and asked if I'm okay. Great, now they think I finally lost it.  
        In these kinds of situations, the first person I would call is Jen. Tell her what happened and we'll both just laugh at the crazy things I got into. But I don't want to tell her that right now because she has so much on her plate right now and I don't want to burden or worry her with anything more. I let my head fall down the table with a loud thud. Which is a bad move because now my seatmates are scooching away from me with a big concern on their faces. 

        Like I promised, I went straight away to the cafe I'm meeting Toriel with. I froze for a second because she didn't tell me that she's bringing Asgore but I just decided to roll with it. "Hey." I greeted and sat down right across them. "(Y/N), sorry I didn't tell you that Asgore wanted to tag along." She genuinely apologized. "Nah, it's okay." I tried to relax in my seat but I have a hard time doing so. The atmosphere is so serious. "Do you want anything to drink?" Asgore asked. They already have coffee. They must have been here earlier. "Just cappuccino. Thanks." I replied. Asgore went to go get my coffee, leaving me and Toriel alone. I unconsciously tapped my fingers on the table like how I would do when I'm taking an exam I hardly studied for.  
          
        "(Y/N), I heard that you lost your job." Toriel decided to break the silence. I stopped drumming my fingers and instead turned them into fists. Did Sans break his promise? He doesn't seem like the guy. But how..  
        Toriel seemed to notice me tense up because she gently puts her hand on mine. I loosened up a bit. "I met one of your colleagues earlier this day. He told me that," she paused and grips my hand slightly, "you lost your job because of what happened." She looks heartbroken. This is why I don't want to tell her. I don't want her thinking that it's her fault when it's definitely not. I pulled back my hand and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Toriel, what happened is not your fault. I did what I know what I had to do. You guys don't deserve to be treated like that." I smiled at her warmly. Toriel gasped quietly, she wiped tears from her eyes and returned my smile.   
        I may look calm and collected but in my head I'm patting myself on the back but I'm also panicking. I don't really know what I'm saying but I spouted some mature shit right there.   
          
        Asgore returned with the cappuccino in his hand. He lightly placed it in front of me. When he returned back to his seat Toriel gives him a meaningful look. Asgore seemed to understand this and looks back at me. I sipped at my coffee thinking that it's all good now.   
        "I want to hire you as my assistant." I almost choked on my coffee. Asgore's voice is stern. He's obviously not accepting no as an answer. I placed back my cup on the table. "Um. Oh." I can't seem to process all of this. He wants to hire me. The king of monsters wants to hire me as his assistant? I don't even know one thing about monsters other than they're really kind and cool.  
        "I don't think I'm qualified to this kind of job. I mean I don't know a thing about monsters." I finally pulled words from my mouth. "Everything can be learned, (Y/N)." Asgore convinced.   
        "If this is about me getting fired-"  
        "It's not."   
        "Why me?"   
        "Why not?" Asgore asked back with a bit of confusion. I took another sip at my coffee. "(Y/N), you're one of the few humans that didn't treat us like we're freaks." Toriel said the word 'freaks' bitterly. She sighed heavily then looked back at me. "We want to have a good relationship with humans and this might help," She explained.   
        "I only work part time."   
        "It's not a problem," Asgore stated. "You didn't really give me much of a choice do you?" I raised my brow and chuckled lightly. "Okay, I'll accept the job," I said in defeat. The two of them brightens up and cheered. Asgore told me that I start on Monday. I finished my coffee, which is now sad and cold. Asgore excused himself and went to the restroom leaving me with Toriel again.   
        "I can't espresso how thankful I am for the job, Toriel." I winked at her. Toriel laughed like she will never laugh again. I almost forgot that Toriel is also a pun enthusiast just like Sans. "It means a latte for the both of us," She replied. I giggled at the pun. We said our farewells and we went our own ways.   
         
         I don't really want to go home yet. Maybe I should go to the bookstore. The bookstore is just 5 minutes walk from the coffee shop. As soon as I got there, I was greeted with silence. The ambiance of a bookstore and library is the best. It's really peaceful.   
        I hovered to the books that are on sale because stuff on sale are the only thing I can afford right now. There's one book that caught my interest. It's a cheesy romance story about a girl who left his boyfriend to follow her dream. Years later she's in a new relationship and she saw him again. She realized that she still has feelings for him but she also loves her new boyfriend. It's weird but it seems alright.  
        I read the summary again while walking up to the cashier. But apparently there's no one in the register. I looked around for the workers but the bookstore is completely empty except for me. "Hello?" I called aloud. I suddenly hear someone moaned. A skeleton hand jerks up and grabbed the register. I yelped and jumped back causing to fall on one of the racks.  
        "whoa. you okay?" Sans head popped up. He looks really concerned. Falling down and embarrassing myself is not enough for my brain because it made me remember what I told Sans last night. My face begins to warm up. Sans stands next to me and offered a hand. I took it while hoping that my hair is helping me hide my red face.  
 "What are you doing anyways?" I pulled up the rack that I fell onto while Sans is picking up the things that fell off. "napping." I rolled my eyes at his answer but I can't help smiling. "I didn't think that you would work at a bookstore," I commented. He gave me the bookmarks that fell, and one by one I put it back in the rack, "it's a good job. i am allowed to take naps." I giggled at his answer. Honestly, he's lazier than a rock.  
        When we're finally done I finally get to buy the book. "What time do you get off?" He didn't answer me until the door opened and I saw a guy smiling at me. "about now." Sans answered and waved at the guy. The guy is wearing a uniform similar to Sans. "ready to go?" he asked. "You're not gonna change?" I answered him with a question. He shrugged and I guess that's just how it is.  
          
        When we got out of the bookstore Sans has this lazy grin on his face. I don't really know what to do so I said: "Do you want to get dinner?" I almost slapped myself there. Sans grin become more mischievous. "is that why you asked me earlier what time i get off, so you could ask me on a date?" He chuckled. I swear my face is as red as a tomato. I just froze there. He finally stopped laughing and looks at me. "wanna go to grillbyz?" He asked. "O-ok."  
        


	6. Fragment memories

        The walk to Grillbz is longer than I expected. For a lazy person like Sans, I would expect him to just take a cab there but he didn't. Well, I'm kind of happy that he didn't either because we had a long conversation meaningful conversation that is full of puns.   
        When we got to the pub, Sans was greeted by the monsters there. I didn't think he is this popular with monsters. Plus, I am the only human there and I stand out like a sore thumb. "Is this your girlfriend Sans?" One of the monsters asked. I only blushed while Sans chuckled a bit. "i wish." He winked at me which made me blush harder and hit him on his arm. Why is my heart beating this fast? Is this even normal? I mean I just met Sans. I barely even know him so why am I developing this kind of feelings already. "(y/n), you coming?" My heart beats faster and I walked next to him. He sat at the counter and pats the seat next to him. When I sat there's a loud farting sound. Sans looked away and tried to suppress his laughter but failing miserably. I was about to hit him when a fire person walks up to the back of the counter.   
        "oh, heya. (y/n), this is grillby. grillby, this is (y/n)." He casually introduced us to one another. "grillby here is a friend of mine since we're back in the underground." I looked back at Grillby and waved at him and he nods at me in response. I remembered that I once asked Undyne or Alphys about their lives underground but they would just ignore the subject or try to distract me with anything else. It's like a taboo word for them. Grillby gave me a menu. There's not really anything in here. There's just fries and a burger. "I'll take the fries and burger please." I gave him back the menu. Grillby looks at Sans and he responds with "just the usual." Grillby nods and went to the back.   
          
        "I didn't know you were so popular, Sans." Sans just shrugged at my comment. "i'm just a regular here that's all." I nod at him but I don't buy it. He's obviously the life of the party. I drummed my fingers on the table. Why is it that if it's him I'm this nervous. I don't feel like myself at all. I didn't realize that he's staring at my fingers when I glanced at him.  "Hey, buddy is this getting under your skin?" I drummed my fingers louder. He looks back at me and his smile became wider if that's even possible. "that joke really tickled my funny bone."Sans responded. I giggled a little then my fingers stopped drumming altogether. I'm getting more comfortable. Grillby came back with the food and handed Sans a big bottle of ketchup. I rolled my eyes at him.   
        I just stared Sans with a 'seriously' look. "i love ketchup from my head to-ma-toes." He popped open the ketchup bottle and puts it in his mouth and I just laughed as I pick up a fry. "try eating the burger. you're gonna lava it." I heard Grillby groan at Sans while wiping the table. I took a bite. My eyes widens up like dinner plates. The burger is like magic. It's the most delicious thing I have ever eaten! It's in the same level of Toriel's pie. Is this a God level of cooking? I have reached nirvana. Sans seemed to notice my face because he started giggling. Was he staring at me the whole time? I instinctively hit Sans on his head. "It's rude to stare you know." I blushed lightly. Honestly, why is it so easy for me to blush.  
          
        After we ate, Grillby placed two shots each for us. One shot blue with smoke coming out of it while the other is scarlet red. "Some experimental drinks I made." I got surprised at his voice. It's really deep and sexy. "I've always wanted humans to try it but never got the chance to." I took the blue one because it looks less intimidating. "I guess it's your lucky day," I said before drinking it. The drink is a bit chilly but in a good way. When I exhaled, I can see snowflakes escaping my lips. "Whoa." I chuckled at the effects. But it was only there for a good 10 seconds. Maybe it's because Grillby is made of fire. I suddenly got excited at the scarlet red drink. Will it make me breathe fire? Like a dragon. I smiled to myself. Grillby seems to be happy with my reaction to the drink. Sans also drank it but there were no effects. "Why didn't you breathe snowflakes?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "that's because i'm already made of magic, kiddo. i just absorb it too quickly." I pouted at his answer. I took the next shot, "Cheers." Sans obliged and the glasses made a clink sound. We drank it at the same time. The drink made me feel really light headed. When I looked at my body it's glowing a bit red. What is this? I looked back at Sans but he's just normal though his lazy smile has a hint of concern. "Sans," I pulled him into a hug. "I miss you." Whatever I'm saying I've been wanting to say it for a long time. After a minute Sans pulled back and messed with my hair. "you say the weirdest stuff, kid." The effects seemed to linger longer than the first drink because Sans managed to take a video of me being a drunk mess for 5 minutes.           
        "No more red drinks," I told Grillby with a straight face. He nods at me but he seemed to be smiling. I reached for my bag to get some money to pay but Sans immediately told Grillby to put it on his tab. Grillby shakes his head while writing down Sans bill in a long piece of paper. I cackled a bit when I saw it.

        "i'll walk you home." Sans offered. "You sure? My house is a bit far from here." I stated. "eh, it's alright." When we got out of Grillbz the cold wind blows harshly against my skin. I didn't think it would be this cold. I rubbed my arms for warmth. I expected the walk home would be long and tiring but it wasn't talking to Sans made it fun and shorter. From time to time, we would go inside a store just to warm up before going back out again. We would pick up some stuff and put it back down so we wouldn't look too obvious that we weren't there for shit. And this one time it got too cold for me again. We were about to enter another store but when we looked at the display window and there were toys for women hanging there. Sans and I looked briefly at each other before looking away with blush on our faces. "Let's just go to the convenience store over there." I said while Sans just nods, not saying a thing.   
        We finally got to my apartment. It's still a bit early for Sans to go home and I don't want him to go home yet. "Would you like to come in?" I offered. Sans hesitated for a moment, "maybe next time. paps might be waiting for his bedtime story." My heart faltered for a moment. "Oh, okay. Maybe next time then." I suggested. "yeah. next time."   
        I didn't get went to my house until Sans left the corridor. When he finally did I quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I feel disappointed that Sans wouldn't stay. Maybe I'm pushing my luck to its limits. I sighed heavily and run my fingers through my hair. I like taking a shower it makes me forget things for a moment.   
          
        Right then and there a flash of memory played in my mind. 'I was looking up at the aurora. It's beautiful. It's nothing like the pictures. I hear footsteps walking closer and closer to where I'm standing. I turned around and smiled but I can't see them. It's just a silhouette. They spoke but everything coming out of their mouth is just static. They held my hand and squeezed it tightly almost like they were afraid that I'm going to be gone.' I immediately turned off the shower and took my towel to dry myself off. I am breathing heavily and my pulse is speeding up.   
        I ran out of the bathroom to go to my bedroom. I took out a paper and a pen and wrote down a list. 'Light Blue topaz pendant' and 'Aurora'. I didn't have any accidents in the past 6 months or the past year. But why is it I'm forgetting something important. Something a part of me. Tears start to well up in my face in a realization that I'm missing something. I wiped those tears away and stood up. "Whatever happened to me. I'm determined to find out." 


	7. Photograph

        "You did what?!" Jen yelled hysterically. I instantly put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. "God. Why do you have to be so loud?" She pulled me to sit down on the bench next to her. She just sat there trying to process everything that I told her. I told her what had happened from start to finish but leaving out the bits of memories that I've been remembering and what happened last night at Grillbz.   
        "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice is now calm and a bit let down. I put my head on her shoulder and sighed.  
        "It was all happening so fast. I just didn't found the time to tell you." I admitted. She sighs heavily.  
        "I'll forgive you this one time but," She paused and looked at me seriously. "If you keep anything again from me I'll kill you." She continued. "I promise, I wouldn't keep anything from you," I said with a smile. 'Sorry, Jen.' I apologized to her in my head. I can't promise that I would tell her everything when I don't even know what's happening to me anymore.

        I leaned back at the bench to get more comfortable while Jen watches Andrew and her dog, Fluff, playing around. "So this monsters," she began and gave me a worried look. "are you sure they're okay?" Jen isn't against monsters but she isn't the biggest fan either. She's scared of them. It's true that most of them look intimidating but they have the biggest hearts. We don't choose our faces after all. "Hey, don't judge a book by its own cover." She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm just worried about you (Y/N)." I snickered a little. "Thanks, mom."   
        "(Y/N), I'm serious."  
        "Hi serious, I'm (Y/N)." She looks at me like I slapped her in the face then she facepalms at my bad joke. "You didn't just do that." My smile got wider. "I just did." She starts pinching my cheeks and demanded an apology for ruining her day. "Say you're sorry!" I shake my head slightly because I can't really move my head. "NEVER!" I yelled. Then she starts pinching harder. "Ow. Stop. Stop." She raised her eyebrows at me signaling her demands. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Let me go now." She cackled like a witch. "Say the magic word."   
        "Pleasssseeee." I tried to say through the pain. She finally releases me while snickering. Andrew, who is finally tired, runs to the bench we're sitting on and Fluff runs after him. My cheeks still sting but the face of a beautiful golden retriever it's enough to make it go away. "C'mere Fluff!" I chirped. Fluff gladly jumps on my lap and starts licking my face. "Who's a good boy?" I said while fondling his soft fur. "Who's a good boy?" He barks and tries to catch my hands with his mouth. "You are! You're a good boy!" Fluff licks me again in the face. I love dogs. They're the best.   
        I looked at my watch and it's already a bit late. I still need to go to Papyrus' house for dinner. He invited me to celebrate for having a new job. I put Fluff on the ground then fixed my hair with my fingers for a bit. "Leaving soon?" Andrew asked while petting Fluff. "Yeah. I need to go to. A friend invited me to dinner." I answered. He raised a brow that says 'it's a date, isn't it?' I groaned. "It's not a date." He just shrugged but still has this smug smile on his face. "I didn't say anything." I punched him in the arm which made him say 'ouch' and snickered even harder. Andrew is like my brother. An annoying one though. I said goodbye to the two of them and left.  
        

        When I got home I took a quick shower and got ready for dinner later tonight. I put on my loose black sweater dress because I'm too lazy to match two pieces of clothing. I also wore some stockings for extra protection from the cold. "I should bring something," I mumbled under my breath. I took the wine from the kitchen that I've been keeping for any special occasion. And this is a special occasion because I got a new job. I breathed in deeply. Okay, now I'm ready to go to dinner.   
        Papyrus had already sent me their address. It's a bit far from where I live so I took a cab to go there. The ride is awfully quiet but I'm used to it. I finally got to their house, I was about to knock on the front door when I hear someone running really fast. Papyrus opened the door with a big grin on his face. "(Y/N)! I KNEW IT WAS YOU. WELL, I OPENED AND CLOSED THIS DOOR FOR THE PAST 30 MINUTES IN PREPARATION IF YOU HAVE ARRIVED." He began. He looked at my hand to see what I'm carrying. "IS THAT A BOTTLE OF WINE?" I nod at him. "It's a gift for the free food." I handed him the bottle but he wouldn't take it instead he just smiled. "THANK YOU (Y/N) BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE." I basically shove the bottle into his bony arms so he would accept it already. "Nah, it's cool." Paps suddenly look at me from head to toe making me a bit self-conscious. "YOU LOOK GREAT TONIGHT BUT NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" I blushed but then giggled at his remark. "Thanks, Paps."  
        He let me in and gave me a brief explanation of everything I interacted with. The thing that caught my eye was the rock covered in sprinkles. "Papyrus what exactly is this?" I pointed at the fabulous rock. "IT IS MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK." Papyrus snorted. "You serious?" I managed to say between my laugh. "YES! HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT. THAT'S WHY I ALWAYS FEED IT FOR HIM. GOOD THING HE HAS SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM." I lightly pat the rock which is a bit of a mistake because some of the sprinkles got stuck in the palm of my hand. I had to shake my hand several times to get it off. Papyrus even thought that I'm hand dancing.   
        After the quick tour in the living room, Papyrus led me in the kitchen. He already prepared the plates and everything. He gently places the wine in the middle of the table next to the bouquet of flowers. "Paps you really made things fancy." He begins to pose dramatically. "OF COURSE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! NYEH HEH HEH." I smiled and gave him two thumbs up cause one ain't gonna cut how cool Paps is. “I haven't seen Sans anywhere, though. Is he working?” I wondered aloud. "YES. HE JUST GOT HOME FROM WORK. RIGHT NOW HE'S BEING LAZY IN HIS ROOM." Paps said with a bit of agitation in his voice. "Is that so," I drummed my fingers on the table feeling a bit bored. "Should I call him?" I suggested. I want to move my legs or do something. "YES PLEASE! I AM STILL DOING THE FINISHING TOUCHES FOR DINNER. HE'S ROOM IS AT THE END OF THE CORRIDOR." He's still focused on his pasta. Guess, I'll better get going. 

        I slowly walked up the stairs. I feel a bit nauseous. Sans room is the last room in the corridor. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked again a bit louder this time, but there’s still no answer. "Sans?" I put my ear against the door to hear if he's doing something but there's only silence. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. I slowly opened the door and it makes this little creak sound. My heart is beating faster and faster each second. At the back of my head, it's screaming to go back but my body is moving on its own now, complete autopilot. "Sans?" I whispered. It's really dark inside. The only light here is the moonlight shining through the window. My eyes adjusted to the dark and saw him snoring on the bed. "Sans!" I whisper-shout but he didn't budge. I walked closer to the bed and saw him grasping something. 'A photo?'  I can't see it clearly but it looks like a photo of him genuinely happy, which is really rare, and his arm is wrapped around someone. The person who makes Sans truly happy. I feel heartbroken at the sight.   
        My arm reaches to the photo but it stopped midway. My reasoning is talking to me again. 'Don't snoop. Why would you do it? It doesn’t make sense. You don't have anything to do with it anyway.' but the other me is saying 'Do it! Do it!' After a minute of the two arguing voices in my head, the stupid me won.  
        It's too dark to see who this person is. I gently grabbed the photo then looked at him after seeing that there are no signs of him waking up soon, I slowly dragged the photo to the dim light. He moaned a little which made me let go of the picture. When he stopped I sighed in relief. I dragged the photo back to the light again. I can almost see it, just a little more. Almost there. "(Y/N) DID YOU FIND SANS ROOM?" Paps yelled from the kitchen.  I quickly let go of the photo and stood up. "Yeah! Found it!" I answered Papyrus. Sans slowly flutter his eyes open. 'Shit. I'm caught.' I was about to run back to the door, but with my luck, I slipped down and fell on the hard cold floor. Sans immediately jolts up. He turns on his lamp and looked at me. He's not smiling. He has this worried look on his face. Like when you go to school and find out there's a pop quiz and you know you're going to fail. That's the face he's wearing now. I noticed that there are clothes all over the floor. Did I fell in his laundry pile? I caught a sock in my hand and quickly thought of something. I don't know if it's going to work but I had to. Sans was about to say something when I quickly cut him off.   
        "What color socks do bears wear?" I did my best to smile though I know I'm failing miserably. There's now an uncomfortable silence looming in the air. "They don't wear socks, they have bear feet!" His smile slowly crept back to his face but he still has this worried look on his eyes. "lemme help you up kiddo." I waved my hands indicating that I got this but when I got pushed myself up my hand slipped causing me to fall again. 'Why do I keep falling down in front of him?' I mentally groaned. Sans is now right in front of me he held out his hand, I sighed and took it.   
        "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Paps turned on the lights. I peered over my shoulder to see that there's a sock there. I quickly swiped it away. "I slipped down and fell," I explained. Paps begin to bombard his brother that he needs to clean his room and such before going back to the kitchen. Sans just shrugs and annoyed Paps with his puns.   
        When Paps is gone Sans went back to his bed. "go ahead the kitchen i'll ketchup with ya in a bit." he pulled out a bottle of ketchup under his pillow. I nod and slowly go down to the kitchen.

        Papyrus already gave each plate a serving. He's waiting eagerly for us to sit down and start the meal. As soon as I sat down I saw Sans in his blue hoodie. His hands are in his pockets just like always. When our eyes met, I quickly looked away, remembering what I just did. I feel like I stuck my nose where it doesn't belong. Sans sat right across me. "hey, (y/n). what do you call a plate of spaghetti made by a skeleton? a creepypasta!" he chuckled. "That's the best you got?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "i didn't really have much thyme to think about anything else." I snorted a little. He seems to catch this and made even more jokes. Everything seems to go back to normal. Sans making puns, Paps getting annoyed with it, everything is back to normal. I hope so.   
        "So, Sans you just got back earlier at the bookstore today?" I took a sip from my wine. "i worked with alphys the whole day today." I choked when he said this. Alphys is a scientist at the monster lab. 'He works there too?!' I can't stop coughing. The wine went the other way. "you okay?" Sans is trying so hard not to laugh. I gave him a thumbs up but I still can't stop coughing. "i'm offended. i'm not a complete numbskull, y'know." He winked at me and Papyrus dropped his face on his plate.    
          
        After dinner, Papyrus suggested watching a Mettaton movie. Since I haven't seen one I agreed, Sans, on the other hand, didn't really care much. But before we watch the movie, Papyrus decided to clean up first. Sans being Sans goes to hide in the living room. I began to wash the dishes which made Papyrus gasp. "(Y/N) BECAUSE I AM SUCH A GREAT HOST, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO WASH THE DISHES." But I didn't stop. "Don't worry Paps it's okay." Papyrus sighs knowing that he can't win against me. Since he can't stop me from washing the dishes he decided to help me by drying them. I glanced up to Paps while he's happily humming some tunes. I suddenly had an epiphany. There's a chance that Paps knows who's the person in the picture is. They're brother's after all.  
        When we're done I looked around to see if Sans is around. 'He's probably still in the living room.' Papyrus was about to leave the kitchen when I grabbed him by the arm. "Paps, would you be completely honest with me?" He looks confused but quickly responded "OF COURSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULDN'T LIE TO YOU." I tried my best to tiptoe to reach his ear(?). "Paps, listen this is a secret. Don't be too loud okay?" I whispered to him. He nods understanding what I said. "Does Sans," I paused. My mouth just hangs open there. I thought about what I'm doing. Is this what I want? This isn't my business after all. I shouldn't act like this. I'm not his girlfriend or anything after all. My rationality is winning this fight. I let go of Papyrus and I lightly squeezed my arm. 'It's painful.' I barely know Sans yet why do I like him?  
        "Sorry, it's nothing after all." I uttered to Papyrus. "ARE YOU SURE, (Y/N)?" I nod at Paps. He didn't seem convinced but he lets it go. "(Y/N) IF YOU HAVE ANY TROUBLES PLEASE KNOW THAT I'LL BE HERE TO LISTEN." Papyrus tries to comfort me. "Thanks for having my back Paps." I pulled him into a hug. "Anyone is lucky to be your friend." I let go of him and went to the living room where Sans is not noticing Papyrus' face turning bright orange.  
          
 


	8. Long night

         It's been a week since I started working. The job is better than I expected. I organize and schedule meetings. So far that's what I just do. Autumn, Asgore's main secretary do all the exclusive things. The exclusive are mainly the things that either thing happened underground or magic. I think that the magic part is understandable since even monsters have a hard time explaining it when I ask them about it. I heard that there are some dark things happened when the monsters are still underground.  
        It's almost time for me to go to work, I thought when I checked my phone for the time. I closed the book I was reading and changed into my working clothes. I tie my hair up, get my organizer, and finally my bag. I'm ready for another day in the office. I have different schedules for different days and it doesn't affect my classes at all.   
          
        I  got into the subway to get to work, this time of the day, is when the subway isn't that crowded. It's fairly quiet on the subway rather than the woman who is talking obnoxiously on her phone.  I took my headphones out to play some tunes when a familiar voice called me out. I looked up and saw Micheal. "Hey." He just stood there smiling at me and an awkward minute passed he's still not moving. "Micheal?" I snap my fingers at him. He came back from cloud nine and quickly sat next to me. "What happened to you?" He asked excitedly. Micheal is a sweet and weird guy, but mostly weird. He's been like this ever since I worked at the restaurant he's always giddy when talking to me. "Going to work," I answered as I put back my headphones in the bag. He looked surprised at what I said. "Already?" I nod at him. He runs his fingers through his hair and just looked at the far distance. 'He's daydreaming again.' I sighed internally. The train comes to a halt, I looked at the station and I jolted up. This is my stop and the doors are about to close. "Micheal, talk to you later. Need to get off." I frantically said as I ran out to the exit. He was about to follow me but the doors closed on him. He knocked on the door and yelled something but I couldn't hear it. "Just text me later!" I shouted back at him hoping he could, at least, read my lips and showed him my phone. I waved goodbye and left.  
         
        "Hey, Autumn." I greeted as I went in the office room that we share. Autumn is a monster bunny, she's been working with Asgore as long as the monsters had come back to the surface. She's typing something down on her computer. She's always doing something on her computer, sometimes she won't even notice I'm there. "Autumn, coffee." I waved the coffee cup in front of her and she instinctively grabbed it. "My one and only weakness." She smelled the aroma of the beans and took a sip. "That's good stuff right there." She giggled and placed it down on the table. "What'cha doing?" I peered to her computer but she covered it with her furry hands (or paws). "It's nothing." I rolled my eyes at her. "Classified?" She nods almost violently. I sometimes feel left out when I'm working with monsters, they all have this inside jokes that I can't get into. I'm also just getting used to being stared at because I'm the only human here. I checked the organizer to see if Asgore has any important schedules for the rest of the day. "Just a meeting." I wondered aloud. "Be back in a few,"    
          
        I was about to knock on the door when I heard some people talking in the room. I can hear Asgore's and Sans' voice. Why would Sans be here? I shake my head to try and keep myself in my work mode. The last time I snooped on something it didn't really end well. I almost got caught. I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' from Asgore. I went in and I almost dropped the organizer that I'm holding. Sans is not wearing his usual blue hoodie and shorts. I never thought I'd see something like this from Sans. I tried to processing what I'm seeing. Sans is wearing a white polo, a black necktie, and a vest, finishing it up with pants but he still has this habit of putting his hand in his pocket. He's probably hiding ketchup packets in there.   
        'He's supposed to be cute not hot!' I can't believe this. "Mr. Dreemurr, you have a meeting in 30 minutes." I tried my best to ignore Sans but my eyes can't help glancing at him from time to time. I figured that he noticed this because his lazy smile is changing into a mischievous smirk. "Oh, right. Would you like to have some tea with us, (Y/N)." I almost didn't notice the teacups on his desk. "I-it's alright, I still have things to do." I stuttered. Asgore pouts at my answer but lets it go. I would usually say yes and we would have a quick chat but Sans is making me flustered. "Okay then, you may go." I got out and exhaled in relief. One more second in there and I would be a mess.

        I returned back to my office, Autumn is not there. She left a note on her computer, though. It says that she went out to buy a some snacks and to not touch her computer. I shrugged and sat on my comfortable chair. I heard my phone buzz and I checked who texted me. It's from Micheal. 

Micheal Friday 5:35 p.m  
where are you?

        Whoa. What the fuck? I raised my eyebrow at the text. There's no greetings or anything. It looks like what my mom would text me when it's my curfew and I'm still not home.  

xxx-xxx Friday 5:35 p.m  
I'm at work. Why do you ask?

Micheal Friday 5:36 p.m  
where is this work of yours? answer me now. 

xxx-xxx Friday 5:36 p.m  
Micheal, you haven't answered my question yet. 

Micheal Friday 5:36 p.m  
when are you going to get home? why didn't you answer my previous question? where are you working? tell me.

        This is getting ridiculous. I put my phone on silent and put it in the deepest part of my bag. I know he's weird but I didn't think it would be this excessive. "What is happening to that guy?" I sighed. I felt a skeletal hand on my shoulder. I instantly turned around only to see Sans and his lazy grin. "sup." He throws a soda can at me and I quickly catch it. Good thing I have quick reflexes.  
        "You startled me there." I said as I open the soda can he gave me. "you get surprised easily." My eyes are trying to catch a few glimpse on his get-up. Until he said "my eyes are up here." He has this smirk that you just want to slap off. He's so full of himself. "Why are you wearing that anyway?" I asked him. "it's for the meeting later." I checked my watch and there is 10 more minutes before the meeting. I looked back at him and he's just drinking his soda without a care in the world. Is this skeleton really a scientist in the first place. Sounds like bullshit. "You aren't nervous at all? What's this meeting about anyway?" He crushed the can in his hand and threw it in the trashcan but it missed. He groans a little. "well, the answer to your second question is no. it's a secret." He picked up the can and throws it but he missed again. I giggled a little at his reaction. He looks like a frustrated little kid. He throws it again but this time, it went in. "Aren't you going to answer my first question?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He checked his watch and looks back at me. "gotta go. see ya later." He ruffled my hair and left. "I'm not a kid Sans," I remarked. I just heard him chuckle on his way out. 

        Autumn came back minutes later with a burger and salad in her hands (or paws). "You should really consider being a vegetarian." She handed me the burger. "Never." I ripped off the wrapper and took a bite. "Meat is really good," I added. She shakes her head in disappointment and muttered something like 'I tried.' I giggled at her remark. Autumn made me organize some monster classification papers. I didn't notice that three hours had passed when Autumn took the papers from my hand. "Time to go." She said with a smile and pointed at someone outside our glass window office. It's Sans talking with a couple of Snowdrakes. I pushed her just enough to make her balance unstable for a bit. "What are you doing?" She chuckled. "What do you mea- Why are you pointing at Sans?" I retorted. She tilts her head looking quite confused. I glanced at Sans who's looking over here right now. 

        "He's your boyfriend right?" She asked.  
        "No!" I jolted up. "I can't believe you just said that. He's.. he's like my brother." I answered not looking at her. Lies. I don't see him as a brother. But something different but I don't know what really that is. Or I'm just denying something.   
        "Sorry, it's just the two of you are so close. I thought you were a thing." She said almost to herself. I exhaled heavily. 'I do wish that we're a thing.' I caught myself thinking that and immediately put it on the back of my head. "It's okay. No biggie.." I shrugged. "Whenever I see him here he doesn't really talk to anyone." She wondered. Before I could even say a thing, Sans waltz his way into our office with his usual lazy grin. Autumn gave me a meaningful look, took her bag, and dashed out the office. "Bye, guys!" She said that and disappeared out of our sights leaving me and Sans here. "What just happened?" I mumbled. Sans ignored my comment and just looks at me.  
        "wanna get some dinner?" He invited. I remembered the last time that Sans and I went out and he kept babbling about that it's a date, trying to embarrass me. The tables have turned now. Cue the evil laugh. "You asking me on a date, shorty?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow. My voice is pretty smug. His face is tinted with bright blue. "Oh my god? Are you blushing?" I lean in closer to his face and he blushed harder. Wow. So this is how skeleton's blush. Do they all have blue blush? This is so cute. "This is incredible." I tried to touch his skull but he stepped back. Right, personal boundaries. Something Sans cherishes next to his puns and ketchup. I retreated back my hand. "Sure. Where do you want to go?" His face is returning back to normal. "i was wondering about the new monster fusion close to your place." He replied. It's close to my place and it's new. "Okay."   
                  
        We got into the subway and got a lot of people staring at us. "Rude." I groaned. "I can't believe you guys can bear this." Sans shrugged at my comment. "sometimes you just get used to it. hey, wanna hear a joke?" I rolled my eyes at him. Not another horrible joke.  
        "knock knock." Better just get along with it.  
        "Who's there?"  
        "woo."  
        "Woo who?" I realized what I just said. My eyes widen up. I can't take back what I said. The joke is already in motion.   
        "don't get excited it's just a knock knock joke." He snickers. I can't stop grinning at his stupid joke. He got me there. I should be more aware next time. "That's horrible, Sans." I complained. "you're smiling, though. want another one." I lightly punched him on the arm. "My turn."   
        "Knock knock."  
        "who's there?"  
        "Broken pencil."  
        "broken pencil who?"  
        "Forget it there's no point."  
        We both laughed really hard. Some of the people who were staring earlier grumbled. I don't care anymore. I'm having fun with Sans. "I have another one." Sans is slowly stopping his laughter so he could hear me.   
        "Will you remember me in two minutes?" His eyes turn dark for a moment. "Sans?" I asked with a bit of fear in my voice. His eyes turned back to normal. He looks at me apologetically. "guess this is our stop." The train came to a halt. What was that?

        We arrived at the restaurant, it's a bit crowded than I expected it to be. Apparently, Sans booked a reservation earlier that's why we got a table. The waiter handed us a menu Sans immediately ordered ribs while I took my time to choose. "I'll get the lasagna." The waiter smiled and walked away. I shot a glare at Sans. "Seriously, Sans, ribs. Your puns are never ending are they?" His smile became wider. He's glad that I noticed it. I tried to look mad but I can't I started giggling.  
 I recalled what happened earlier in the subway. I want to know what happened there. "Sans, what happened to you earlier? Your eyes became all, you know." The atmosphere is becoming more serious. "it's nothing. i just remembered something. no need to worry about it." He's smiling but it's obvious that he's lying to me or he's hiding something from me. "Sans, if you don't want to talk about it then fine. I just," I paused and sighed. "I just want you to know that I'm here." I gave him a warm smile. He looked away from me. "i need to go to the bathroom for a minute." Did I say something wrong? I let my head drop on the table. "I should probably apologize." Maybe I said something insensitive. "This is insane," I mumbled to myself  
        Sans returned from his bathroom break then the food came in. The food is amazing. I don't think I'll ever get enough of it. Monster food is extraordinary. "What do you do with your food? I should change my diet to a monster diet." I began. "it's a secret." He waved a finger at me. "Come on, I'm your friend aren't I?" I insisted. He just laughed at  me and began making the ribs disappear.   
        "How do you do that?" I wondered aloud.   
        "do what?"   
        "How do you eat? It just disappears there." I gestured at his plate. "well, it's pretty easy." He took a rib opened his mouth and ate it. I gasped at the sight of his fangs. They're enormous. I thought about the things he could do with those. It would be better if he's wearing his get-up right now. I feel my face warming up and decided to take another bite on my lasagna. "Do you just eat fast that's why it looks like it just disappears?" I asked trying to take those thoughts out of my head. "yeah. pretty much." 

        After dinner, he offered to walk me home just like the gentleman he is. When we got to my floor we saw someone sitting in front of my door. I walked a bit closer to see the one and only Micheal. He's staring at his phone. How did he know where I live? I never told him anything about it. When he noticed me there he jolts up and dusted off his pants. "I've been waiting for you." His grin is terrifying. "How did you know where I live?" I stepped back. He started laughing hysterically. "I know everything about you." He chirped. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Has he been stalking me? Is that why he acts so weirdly around me. He starts to walk towards me but Sans got between us. "i think you should go." Sans tone is low and threatening. Micheal stood there furiously, ignoring what Sans told him. "I did everything for you. I told those goats that they are the reason why you got fired. I was supposed to be there to catch you when you're falling. And now there's a skeleton?!" He looked at me wildly. " I'm so fucking sick of your games, (Y/N)!" He pulled out a knife and was about to stab me but he was pushed at the end of the corridor. I shriek in horror. I can see something blue wrapping Micheal's body. "They're dangerous, (Y/N)! Do you want this?" Micheal's eyes are growing fearful. He is still pinned to the wall. "hey, pal if i were you i would be shutting up." Sans growled at him. I just froze to where I am standing and I can't seem to find the words to say. "listen up here, buddy. don't you ever come close to us again. and if you do." Sans slammed his body down on the floor. "you're gonna have a bad time." I can see Micheal's lips is bleeding. The blue swirls wrapping his body are gone. Micheal ran off not looking back.   
        I slumped down the floor, shaking. I can feel my heartbeat racing a million times a second. "oh god." Sans runs at me and kneels down. "are you okay?" I instinctively embraced him. He flinches but he doesn't say anything. I don't care if Sans is uncomfortable or shit. I just need this right now. All I could think of is what would've happened when Sans isn't here. Would I have been raped or killed? Maybe even both. "Sans," I managed to say though I have a hard time breathing. "it's okay. it's okay." He hugged me back. I closed my eyes to cherish the moment when I opened them I'm not in the corridor anymore I'm on their couch.


	9. Remember me

        Sans gave me a glass of water to drink or, at least, calm myself down even. I didn't drink it, I just end up spilling it cause I still can't pull my shit together and I am still shaking. "Sans, thank you." Tears start to well up from my eyes. "Sans if you weren't there I don't," I start to cry. I don't even know what's happening anymore. I just know that Sans saved me from that maniac. Sans did something I would only hope for him to do. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I could feel his ribs poking at me but this is what I want right now. Something I'm longing at the moment. Comfort. "it's okay. it's fine. you're safe with me." He runs his phalanges through my hair. "Sans, don't leave me. Don't ever leave me." I gripped him firmly. He pulled me away gently and looked into my eyes. "never. never again." He whispered and hugged me again almost afraid to let go.  
        When I have calmed down a little bit, I asked him where the bathroom is to take a shower. He guided me there and told me that he'll give me some clothes to wear in a minute. I'm staying for the night in their house. We don't know if Micheal would heed Sans' warning. I promised Sans that we'll talk about what I'm going to do about it tomorrow. I just want to forget about what happened for a moment. To just calm myself down. I went to the shower and turned it on, letting the warm water hit my skin. I just let myself be still for the moment being. Just to slowly take in what happened. My life truly is a bumpy ride. Lots of ups and downs. My life is really shitty. I laughed bitterly at myself. I heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" I answered slowly turning off the shower to hear Sans' voice. "i'll leave your clothes outside okay?" I scrambled off the shower. "I'll just get it." I turned the bathroom door a little bit just enough for Sans to get his arm in the bathroom to hand me the clothes. Sans gave me an oversized white t-shirt and basketball shorts. Is this everything in his wardrobe? The oversize t-shirt is comfortable but the basketball shorts doesn't really fit me. It kept falling down my legs. 

        I sneakily went out of the bathroom and saw Sans watching some t.v downstairs. He changed into his blue hoodie now. I pouted a little bit but I guess this kind of clothes is comfortable. I'm only wearing my underwear under the white t-shirt Sans lent me. I walked downstairs and Sans noticed me just wearing his shirt. His face instantly goes blue. "Your shorts doesn't fit me." I threw him the shorts trying hard to hide my red face. "Where's Paps anyways?" I asked trying to get the attention off me. "he's with undyne. they're camping and they won't be back for a couple of days." He answered. He peered his eyes away from me but has a hard time keeping it that way. I don't think I even care anymore. It's already pretty late and the day has exhausted me. It's been a long one after all. "Sans, I'm tired," I whined. I sit next to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Sans," He left me like that, maybe even too flustered to do anything, and I eventually passed out. 

        'Why can't you see it? Why are you ignoring the facts when it's right there in front of you?' I opened my eyes. I can see a girl kneeling in front of me with her hands on her face. I'm in an empty cold room. The room is as far as my eyes can see. It's dark and the only light here is the light bulb above me and above the stranger. I moved my hands and there are apparently in chains. My neck, wrists, and ankles are in chains. She starts crying. 'Why are you still running away?' She slowly stands up and I can see her clearly now. She's not just a girl. She's me. 'Stop running already!' She starts strangling me. I can't breathe! 'Remember it already, (Y/N)! Remember what happened.' She lets go of my neck and backs away. The background changes, we're suddenly in the park. She (or me) is wearing a white dress. She smiled at me with melancholy. 'Remember him, please.' Then she disappears.   
        I woke up with sweat all over my body. I looked around and realized that I'm in Sans room. He's sleeping next to me. I'm so glad that he's here. I sighed in relief. My eyes saw a glimpse of something illuminating on the bed. It seems like it fell off Sans jacket. When I took it my eyes widen in shock. I dropped it back on the bed. I can't believe what I am seeing. It's the pendant. It's the pendant that I dreamed about. The words replayed back in my head. 'Remember him, please.' Everything seems to be flooding back in my head. Sans. The pasta party wasn't the first time I met Sans. I met Sans years ago. But why is the year still the same? My head throbbed. I groaned. I took the pendant in my hands again. I shuffled out of bed carefully not waking him up. My body seems to know what it's doing. I opened his nightstand and there are different kinds of papers there. I can't understand the notes but at the bottom I saw the photograph I saw a week ago. I walked up to the moonlight to see it clearer. The person next to him is not a stranger. It's me. I'm smiling so happily next to him. Tears start to fall from my eyes again. Does he know all along? Why didn't he tell me?   
        I heard the lamp click open. I turned around and saw Sans looking at me anxiously. "(y/n)?" In a normal scenario, I would be hiding the things I'm holding right now but I didn't. I didn't hide the mementos I'm holding right now. "Sans, this isn't the first time we met haven't we?" My voice is stern but still shaky. I know what he's been hiding. Why he's acting like that. Why he flinches with the slightest contact with me. He didn't answer me he just sat there in frozen. "Sans, why? I-I don't understand! What's happening to me? What's happening to us?" I demanded answers. My head hurts and it feels like it's being pounded. He suddenly grabs and I accidentally let go the things I'm holding. It dropped on the cold floor. "i'm sorry." His grip on me is tight like he's afraid that if he lets me go I'll slip right off his fingers. "i'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. I hugged him back. The hug felt like it's the first time we saw each other in years. I pulled myself back to look at him. He's crying. I don't even know how he does that. At that moment, I knew that he's been holding back all this time. I wiped off tears off his face. "It's alright. I won't go anywhere. Sans, I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening but I-" He shushed me and holds my hand on his face. After a minute, he drags me back to his bed. "Sans," He puts a finger over my lips. "don't talk." He cuddles me up. He caresses my face. He lets his fingers stroll on my arms, hands, everywhere he can touch. It's almost innocent. He's just longing for my touch. He's longing for me. It's heartbreaking knowing that the person you love is there and yet you can't touch them. This is what he's been experiencing all along. "i missed you." He looks into my eyes. My stomach feels like there are butterflies in them. I feel like a child with the biggest crush on someone. I drew him closer and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I missed you too, Sans." When I pulled back he cups my face. We stayed like that until we fell asleep. I hope I can have some answers soon. 

        I didn't have any dreams. It feels like I thanked myself for remembering. For finally completing the founding the pieces missing.

          
        


	10. Forgiveness

        I slowly flutter my eyes open, slowly waking up. The warmth of the sunlight dances around the room. I can smell someone cooking eggs and bacon. I slowly sat up and stared at the wall. Yesterday was a roller coaster of emotions. I still feel emotionally tired right now and I don't want to deal with shit. 'What should I do now?' I found out that Sans and I have a history, sort of. So far that's what I know about us. I haven't remembered everything but I'm determined to. And I still need to sort out what I need to do with Micheal.    
        I exhaled heavily. Can I just hide here forever and pretend that everything didn't happen even if it's just for a minute. The silence of the room is comforting. I can hear the birds singing outside. I closed my eyes trying to absorb everything that's happening at this moment. It's rather peaceful though my life is a disaster. The silence broke when Sans entered the room. "morning sleeping beauty." He greeted. I opened my eyes again. He has a tray of food on his hands. I don't really know what to say or do after what happened last night so I said "Morning, Sans." with a smile on my face. He placed the food on my lap and sat on the edge of the bed. He looks hesitant about something. I started to drum my fingers on the tray. The atmosphere is getting heavier and heavier with each second pass. "so, uh," He paused then looked outside of the window then back at me. "do you remember everything?" His voice is uncertain. He gripped the sheets tighter than it should be. "No," I admitted. "I just know that we had a thing, sort of. It's still all just a blur." I looked up at him and his eyes seem to be torn between hope and fear. What is he hiding? "Sans, can y-" he cuts me off before I could even finish my sentence with a flat "no." My eyes widen in shock. He is hiding something.   
        "it's better this way. it's better if you would try to stop remembering." And with that, he starts to walk out of the room. "Sans!" I called. He stopped but he didn't look at me. "Sans, I have the right to know what happened. Tell me," I can feel my hands shaking again. In anger? No, it's not just anger. Yesterday was a roller coaster of emotions and I'm afraid today will be as well. "Please, Sans. Please. I need to know." I pleaded. I can see him turning his hands into knuckles. He's trying so hard. "i'm sorry, (y/n) but some things are better off the way it is." He walked out of the room. I can't believe he just said that. I put the tray and the bed and ran after him but he was gone.

        "What the fuck does he mean by that?" I mumbled as I eat the breakfast Sans gave me. 'Selfish bastard' I thought. After I'm done eating I laid the tray on the floor. I checked his nightstand again but there's nothing in there anymore. No notes. No pictures. There's nothing. I slammed my hands on the nightstand in frustration. Here I am thinking that I have the truth but it just kept getting farther and farther away from my hands. I saw my clothes lying on a chair. I don't want to spend another minute in this house. It just makes me feel mad. Midway of putting my pants on my phone rings. I jumped into my pants immediately and went to check who is calling. It's from an unknown number. Micheal flashed in my mind. I almost forgot about him. I don't know if I was feeling brave or stupid when I answered it.   
        "Hello?"           
        "Hello. Is this (Y/N) (L/N)?" He asked. This is not Micheal, that's for sure. "Yes, I am. Uh, who are you?"   
        "Oh sorry, I'm Philip, a nurse in Littlerock mental institute. You're friend Micheal Collis admitted himself in the institute today." 'Micheal did what?' I didn't realize I was already zoning out when Philip said 'Hello?' again. "Sorry, it's just, uhm, I don't really know how to react." I can hear him chuckle on the other line. "Yeah. We get that sometimes." He cleared his throat then proceeds. "He told me that you're his girlfriend a-" "Whoa. What?" I quickly cut him off. What did he say? Girlfriend? As far as I know I might as well be his enemy right now.  
        "You're not?"   
        "Yes. I'm not his girlfriend. Did he tell you that?" Keep your cool, (Y/N). Keep your cool.   
        "Oh, sorry about that. But do you know any relatives of his? When we asked him this he said that you're the only one we should call." He asked.  
        "I don't. Sorry. But could you tell me what happened to him?" I may be furious right now but sometimes curiosity gets the better of us. He hesitated but tells me anyway. When Micheal came to the institute he was trying really hard to keep himself together. He kept muttering that he'll get better for me and such. He said that Micheal has a mental disability. That makes sense. No sane person would do that after all. I sighed. When he finished he asked me if I would like to visit him but I declined politely. He seems to understand this. He thanked me for my cooperation and hang up the phone. I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore. 'Damn it'. I shook my head and searched the goddamn hospital.   
          
        I went home first to change my attire. I feel the need to change. These are work clothes and it's not that comfortable to move around them. I got into a cab to go visit Micheal. I just need to set things straight with him. I need to tell him that I'm not interested in him. I just can't let this go unfinished. I got to the hospital before I even knew it. The cold breeze brushed against my skin. 'I need to end this quickly.' I told myself. Let's go.  
        The nurses lead me to the visiting area. It's a beautiful garden and there are a variety of flowers there. Their garden is so big. There I saw patients happily talking to their relatives and friends. They all seem normal. It's beautiful here. "(Y/N)!" I jolted at the cheery voice. There stands Micheal smiling happily at me. His eyes look tired but he's happy. "Micheal, I need to talk to you." I began. Terror is trying to consume me but I need to be brave. His smile starts to falter. "(Y/N), if this is about last night, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what happened to me. I wasn't thinking." I looked at him in the eye. "Micheal, I will forgive you. I know you didn't mean it." His eyes brights up like christmas lights. I gestured for him to sit down on a bench next to me. "But that's not the only reason why I'm here," I added. Micheal furrowed his eyebrows at my statement. "Micheal, I don't like you the way you see me. For me, you're like a brother." He looks away from me and bit his lower lip. "They told you that, huh." He sounds humiliated. "Is it because I'm younger than you? (Y/N) I can be anything you want. Everything you want." He sounds so desperate for affection but it's not something I can give to him. "Micheal, it doesn't work like that. I know that you know that." I gently put my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit. "You should start with yourself first okay buddy?" I messed his hair trying to lighten up the tension in the air. He nods at me. I don't really want to stay any longer here. I may have forgiven Micheal but I'm still uncomfortable and terrified around him. "Micheal, I need to go." He suddenly hugged me and whispered 'Thank you.' I awkwardly pat him on the back and lets me go. "Goodbye, Micheal." And with that, I left the hospital. 

        When I got back home the first thing I did was to call Jen but when the phone rang I decided to hang up instead. I don't want to recall anything that happened today. I should juts tell her some other time. I hope she'll forgive me. I removed my pants and put on something comfortable. I don't really feel like doing anything. When I closed my eyes I had a flash of memory of Sans. "That bastard," I hissed under my breath. If he doesn't want to help me then FINE! I'll do it myself. Anger begins to fuel my veins. The first person I texted is Alphys but she said that she's quite busy today and that she'll get back to me later or tomorrow. Undyne and Paps are on a camping trip. Asgore is on a business trip. The last people that I could talk to are Toriel and Frisk. 

xxx-xxx Saturday 2:08 p.m  
Hi, Toriel! This may be a short notice but can I swing by your house right now?

        After a minute, Toriel replied yes and she would be happy to. I put my pants back on and took my purse. Time to go. I bought some donuts on the way to their place. The neighborhood their living on is the liveliest yet. There's a lot of people talking and walking in their neighborhood. I knocked on Toriel's door and Frisk answered it. "Hey, brought you a little something." I gave them the donuts and their eyes shone. "Thanks, (Y/N)! Come on in." And I did. It's not my first time in their place. I have been here a few times to hang out. Toriel would always teach me something new when I come to their house. It's really anything and everything. I would also play with Frisk. "Mom is in the kitchen cooking up some surprise. I told her that you're here now." Frisk opened the box of donuts and took one. I took a piece and bit it. "(Y/N), it's great to see you!" Toriel hugged me. "Nice to see you too," I said back. "Please play with Frisk for a second. I'm still baking our snacks." She chirped. I nod at her. She thanked me and happily walks back to the kitchen.   
        Frisk and I sat comfortably on the couch and talked about games and school. "A little piece of advice from me is just do what you love unless it's hurting people then definitely don't do that." I chuckled. When I looked back at Frisk they are just staring at their donut. They start to grasp it really tightly that it's falling apart. "Frisk!" I yelled at them. I shook them lightly. They seem to come back and just noticed that their donut is on the floor. "You okay there?" I asked worriedly. They nod and silently cleans up the mess. "Let me help you." I took the broom and dustpan to help Frisk clean up. They're still not talking. I'm starting to get worried. I was about to say something when Frisk beats me to it. "I'm sorry, (Y/N)." They apologized. "Frisk it's just a donut. I can b-" I stopped when I hear them sniffling. Are they crying? I let put aside the broom and the dustpan for a second. "Frisk why are you crying?" I wiped the tears off their face. "I'm sorry." They repeated. Toriel went in the room with a plate of cookies in her hands. When she saw Frisk crying she immediately places the cookies on the table and carried Frisk. Frisk kept apologizing until they eventually falls asleep.  
         
        Toriel puts them to bed before coming back to the living room. She's smiling at me but it's more of a concern smile. "I apologize. Sometimes Frisk can be like that."   
        "Why? What happened?" I asked. Toriel's eyes became more heartbroken and she exhaled heavily. "I do not know. When I ask them they wouldn't tell me." She replied. I took a cookie from the plate and ate it. I gestured for her to sit next to me. She did so and also took a cookie from the plate. "Toriel, I need to ask you something. But please be completely honest with me." I completely shifted the conversation since the air is beginning to get too heavy. She puts back the cookie on the plate to indicate that she's all ears. "Of course, my child." She replied. I may not know Toriel for a while (or I did I?) but I know Toriel wouldn't keep the truth unless she's confronted about it. "When did we first met?" I asked seriously. "I met you when Undyne threw her pasta party. Is there any problem?" She answered genuinely. No lies there. It felt like my heart stopped for a moment. She doesn't remember? How about the others? Is Sans the only one who could? A million of questions run through my head. I still haven't consulted the others. But what if? I shake the thought off my head. I looked back at Toriel and smiled. "It's nothing. I just thought I met you somewhere before." Not a complete lie. Toriel seems to buy it. Everything seems to be back to normal. Toriel ended up teaching me how to knit this time.   
        

        


	11. Camping

        "What?" Jen practically slammed down her drink on the table. I haven't seen her this furious since the day Andrew forgot to pay the electricity bill then their electricity got cut off. I wonder if Andrew is doing a good job on being an adult now.  
         It's been roughly a week since the incident. I haven't talked to Sans. But I have talked to the others but they all said the same thing. They met me at the pasta party except for Undyne because I met her in the grocery store. They don't sound like they're lying when I asked them. 'The only person can tell me the truth is Sans and yet why does he' I gripped my mug but then I relaxed when I glanced at Jen who's blubbering about the things that I should have done to Micheal. "Please tell me you, at least, punched him in the face." I shook my head no then she facepalms.  
        "Jen, you know I'm not a violent person," I smirked and took a sip from my coffee.  
        "I wish you were one, (Y/N). I wish you were." I just chuckled at her response. I spun my coffee around in the mug. I didn't remember anything else from the past after that night with Sans. Would it be possible that I can't remember anything else? The last other thing on my list was the aurora. Summer is months away and I don't know where to see those majestic lights here. I frowned at my mug and put it back at the table. "What are you thinking about?" Jen asked. "Nothing. Just work." I smiled at her, masking the worries that I have. "(Y/N), you know that I can read you like the back of my hand." She stated. I know that. I know that she knows me too well. But I also don't know what I'm really dealing with. "Okay. I'll say it. You asked for it," She leans in closer to me to hear me better. "I have my period." I said in a matter of fact tone. I'm sorry for lying, Jen. "I regret asking." She said instantly and flatly. She finishes her coffee. She checks her phone and grins. "I need to get going. I have to prepare for a very special occasion." She giggles at me. "Anniversary?" I raised my brow. "Yup." She puts back her phone in the bag and stands up. "Tell him to marry you already!" I cheered. She laughs and rolls her eyes at me. "If it's that easy I would do it already. See ya." 

        As soon as she left the coffee shop, I got a text message from Alphys that she's around my neighborhood and wants to catch up. I told her to come and meet me in the coffee shop. As soon as I replied, I saw her walking outside the window. I tapped the window, which surprised her. I waved happily at Alphys and gestured for her to come in. She immediately comes in and ordered a cup of coffee. "What's up Alphys?" I chirped. We talked about the usual things. Anime and work. Yadda yadda yadda. But then Alphys starts to shift the topic. "(Y/N), d-do you l-like seeing the s-stars?" She stuttered. "Yeah, of course." I replied in a heartbeat. Who doesn't? "T-then would y-you like to c-come with us t-to see t-the stars. It's more of a c-camping trip." Alphys twiddles with her thumbs. Undyne and Paps really love camping don't they? "Yeah sure. I like camping. It's great to take a breather once and a while." Maybe this is what I need right now. I need to step back from everything and just relax. "Thanks for inviting me." I grinned at her. She starts to blush but it was only a moment because she starts talking very fast about what we'll do. What we're going to see. But I kinda zoned out and my butt is starting to hurt from sitting too long.

 

        The camping trip is sooner than I expected. Alphys told me not to worry about anything. The food is settled and so are the tents and whatnot. But I want to do something so I bought some snacks. What do people think when they're camping? It's s'mores! I bought some snacks for four people. I also need a plastic bag to put the trash in. Lastly, a huge water bottle and my sleeping bag. I packed everything I need for the camping trip. I'm so excited! It's been forever since I went camping. I feel like a kid again. Alphys texted me that she's already in the parking lot.   
         I skipped excitedly until I got to the parking lot and climbed in the back seat. "A-all settled?" She asked. She started the car and drives into the street. The only people here are me and Alphys. I expect Undyne to be joining us. "Where's Undyne?" I asked dumbfounded. "S-she's not coming w-with us." She answered. She's not coming with us? "How about Paps?" I can see Alphys shaking her head no in the rear view mirror. "Then it's just the two of us?" She shakes her head again. "We h-have one m-more person j-joining us b-but he's already t-there." She giggled. It must be one of her co-workers. I doubt that Sans would even get interested in these kinds of things since he's lazier than a rock. I leaned in the back seat and let my relaxation begin.

        We stopped at the foot of the mountain and it's already 4 in the afternoon. The drive was 2 hours long. Alphys parked the car in a parking lot. We got off and carried our stuff. We're both carrying quite heavy stuff and we're going to trek the mountain to get to the camping site. "Where's the other one?" I expect the other one being bored to death here but it seems like we're the only one here. The parking lot is quite empty. There are only two cars and one of it is Alphys'. "I g-guess that h-he's already there." She answered. I'm starting to sweat a bit since the sun is high up in the sky. "Let's go." I grabbed Alphys' hand and started the trek.  
          
        I didn't know I was this out of shape. I kept wheezing and panting before we even got there. Where did Alphys get all her strength? Maybe Undyne gives her a portion of her strength. Do monsters do that? I took my water bottle and drink it. It's almost empty. "Are we there yet?" I asked Alphys for a hundred time. It's been an hour since we left and we're still not there. "J-just a little m-more. You c-can do i-it, (Y/N)! I know you can!" She cheered for me. You're so sweet Alphys but I know I can't. After a few more minutes, we finally arrived. I fall down to my knees and removed my bag. 'Oh sweet Jesus.' I thought when the weight has been lifted.   
        The camp has already been set. Two tents are up already and there are some sticks gathered for a campfire later. Alphys took my bag and carried it to our tent. She also gave me some water to drink. "I told you can d-do it!" I like it when she almost stops stuttering. It only means that she's very confident in those kind of moments or proud of herself. I thanked her for the drink. "I'm going to walk around. Wanna come?" I asked. As much as I want to snore in the tent I wouldn't. After all, I don't do this often. "I s-still need to s-sort out m-my things. I'll catch u-up with you l-later." I shrugged and told her okay. I walked around the forest and everything is just beautiful. The fresh air you can breath. The wildflowers. The trees. It makes you think and be in peace with yourself. While walking I saw a big branch of tree in the middle of the path instead of snapping it in two I walked around it. When I walked a bit further I heard a loud snap. I turned around but there's no one there. Anxiety is building up inside me but I continue to walk further down the path. I stopped in my tracks remembering that this is what happens to people in a horror movie when they die. 'Time to go back!' My mind shouted. When I turned around I saw someone standing behind me. I instinctively slapped them. 'My hand hurts!' I slapped something but it didn't even move. Did I picked up a fight with a rock? I closed my eyes shut and waited for them to claw me up or something but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes and see Sans smiling at me. "sup'" 

        "Sorry about that." I apologized but not looking at him. I'm still mad at him because he is still keeping secrets. But I'm a good person that's why I'm apologizing for hitting him. He found a nice spot to sit. A place where you could see everything down below. It would have been romantic when we're not fighting (sort of). Why didn't Alphys told me that Sans is coming. "s'okay. no biggie. how about your hand, though?" My hand is swelling a bit and yes that it hurts but I'm not going to let him know that. "No, it doesn't." I said flatly. He begins to touch it and I flinched almost too immediately. "looks like your hand is saying otherwise." He said seriously. "I'm fine, Sans." I spat at him like venom. I hate him. I hate him right now. For keeping secrets. But most of all I hate him because I know I can forgive him and that I like him too much. "stubborn as always." He chuckled. Then suddenly I was floating three feet in the air. "What's happening? Sans!" I cried. I can see my hands swirling with something blue. Is this what he did to Michel? This is his power? "i'll give you a choice kiddo. you either walk back or float back." His left eye is color blue and the other is nothing but darkness. "I'll walk." I let my head hang in embarrassment. He always wins doesn't he. He brings me down and his eyes went back to normal.   
        The walk back is more of an awkward silence which was unusual for Sans. But the tension between us is a bit an understatement. Sans told me to wait for a minute in front of the tents. And I did. Alphys is still in her tent doing something I don't know. I refrain from looking because she's giggling or grunting minute to minute. Sans came back with ice and bandage in his hands. "Where did you even got the ice?" I asked as he patches up my wrist. "for the water." He answers plainly. I frown at his response. I miss all the bad jokes he just stays quiet there. Should I? No. I'm mad at him remember. When he's finished he said that he still needs to go do something and left. "Oh, Sans." I whispered to myself. 

        I climbed inside our tent and saw Alphys watching some anime on her phone. She could've just told me that she's going to watch some anime. "Alphys." She jolts up upon hearing my voice. "Sorting out stuff huh?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. I laughed while Alphys hides herself behind her sleeping bag. "S-stop t-that." She pleaded. I wiped a nonexistent tear and slowly stopped laughing. Okay, now to the other matters. I also begin to unpack my things. Well, just the snacks and the sleeping bag. While reorganizing my clothes I glanced at Alphys who is also now working on her stuff. "Why didn't you tell me Sans is coming?" I asked out of the blue. I looked at her and she raised a brow at me. "I d-did. Did y-you two h-had a f-fight?" She asks. She told me? Guess I wasn't listening to her that time. "I t-thought that y-you were m-messing with me that's w-why you were pretending n-not to k-know." I put back another shirt in the bag before answering "No. I just thought it's a coworker of yours." I zipped my bag close and look at her. "S-sans is m-my coworker." She replied. I facepalmed in my head. "Forgot about that. Sometimes I forgot that Sans is super smart. Sorry." She sighed and a reassuring smile at me. "I-it's okay." She replied. Alphys took notice of my bandage wrist. "What h-happened with y-your wrist?" I tried to cover it even though I know that she already saw it. "Hard fall." I scratched the back of my head. "It's okay. Sans patched it up for me." She looks relief at that and sighed. "Y-you should be m-more careful, (Y-Y/N)."Alphys warned. "Yes, mom." I teased and she pouted a bit. After that, she babbled about how worried she was if we did had a fight because it's going to be super awkward and all. I just chuckled at her while she's speaking her heart out. 'She's so cute!'

        


	12. Fallen

        The night has fallen, and the stars are beautifully displayed in the sky. "They're so beautiful." I said almost to myself. Alphys and Sans are beside me looking up at the same sky. "it really is." My eyes falls to him and he looks so bewildered at what he's seeing. I just learned that he's an astrophysicist earlier when I asked Alphys what do Sans

        We eventually got hungry. Sans started the fire while Alphys and I take out the packed dinner and snacks that we brought along. Sans cracked a few jokes here and there which made Alphys and I laugh. There's still tension between us but it's better if it stays between us. After all, it would be hard to explain to the others what's happening. My smile slowly falters thinking about all the lies that I've been telling them. As much as I would like to be honest I just can't do it. Not right now at least. Alphys seems to notice this because she nudges me on the shoulder. "Who cooked this by the way it's pretty good." I complimented. "It's U-undyne! She s-started cooking lessons." Alphys blurted. It is highly unlikely for Undyne to take cooking lessons since she seems to be always be so sure of herself. "She s-said that sometimes masters e-even learn new t-tricks. I'm so proud of h-her." Alphys begins to blush and smiled to herself. I remembered the first time I met Undyne and the salmon. Those good times. "She's grown up." I told Alphys and her smile begins to become wider. I feel like an old person. I looked back at Sans who is still staring at the night sky. Looks like he can entertain himself with just looking at this.   
        We begin to take out my s'mores pack and ate it. Sans just let his marshmallow burnt though. When we're done eating some snacks and chatting, Sans did something I would never think in my whole life he would do. He ran. He ran behind the tents. "What's in there?" I asked dumbfounded. Alphys saw my reaction and chuckled. "I t-think that h-he set up his t-telescope." She answered. "He's an astrophysicist right?" She nods in response. "Then what's the big difference between him watching the sky at the lab and here?" She shrugs at me. She doesn't know huh. Well that's understandable. I was about to go back to the tent when Alphys suddenly grabs my arm. "Y-you don't w-want to s-see the stars in S-sans telescope? It's really b-beautiful i-if you tried it." She suggested. Well, there's nothing wrong with looking. I said yes and we walked behind the tents. Sans looks really absorbed at what he's looking at. It makes me a bit happy seeing him like this but I won't admit it. Yet. 

        "What'cha looking at there?" I tilted my head to the side a bit. "something amazing." He replied not even peering his eyes away from the telescope. "Mind if I look?" This time he steps back and gestures for me to take a turn. I did and saw something really really incredible. I don't even know how to explain it. It's magnificent. "Whoa." I said in awe. Sans and Alphys giggled in return. "This is what you see everyday right? What's the difference between looking here and when you're in the lab anyway?" I moved the telescope a bit to see the other stars. "well, i don't wear a lab coat here." He said sarcastically. I pulled myself away and raised a brow at him before going back. "when's the meteor shower starting anyway, alphys?" A meteor shower? I turn my head at them excitedly. It's that why they're here? To watch the meteor shower. "J-just another more t-two hours." She replied. "Want a turn, Alphys?" I asked. She nods and took the telescope a turn. "I'll just drink some water." I went back to the tent and took the big jug of water that I brought for the trip. "I should probably bring this outside I might get wet it in here." I thought aloud.   
        The water jug is a bit heavier than I anticipated. Is this the thing that made my back ache earlier? While I was drinking some water I heard some rustling noise from the bushes behind me. I stopped drinking and put it on the ground for a second. I stepped closer and closer to the bush wondering what it is when the rustling suddenly stops. Is it a rabbit or something? I looked closer when it appears itself. 'It''s a skunk!' My brain yelled. I slowly walked backwards but I tripped on a rock and fell on my butt. And that's not all. I accidentally knock my water bottle off causing the fire to die. Now we can't have fire and the firewood is all wet. I quickly took the water bottle to stop the damage that it's already causing. On the bright side, the skunk didn't spray. I sighed. Sans and Alphys ran back at the campfire. I know because Sans' eyes are glowing in the dark while Alphys' glasses are illuminating the moonlight. I can feel the guilt crushing my soul. I just made us vulnerable to predators because I'm so clumsy. "I-I'll get some firewood." And with that I ran. I can hear Sans telling me to stop but I didn't. 

        "I'm so stupid." I muttered under my breath. Not only that I destroyed the campfire but I got lost as well. I took my phone out to make out what's ahead of me. Damn it. I'm not even on the path. I start to walk aimlessly in the forest. I can only see trees and rocks here. Rarely any woodland creatures at all. I don't know how long I've been here but my mind is starting to fuck with me. Thinking all of my life's regrets and that I'm going to die here. To make the situation better my phone battery is starts to die out. It flicks once, twice, and it's dead. I tried turning it on again but it's no use. Now the only light I have is the moonlight but it's useless because I'm in the middle of the forest and the trees are blocking it out. Right now the only option that I have is to keep moving forward. I walked and walked but it's no use. I can't find my way back. All I could think of now is my parents, my friends, Jen, and most of all Sans. I should've just listened to him it wouldn't be like this. I slumped down on the ground. The run made me tired. I've used all of my energy. I can feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. "No. Can't sleep. Must keep going." I stood up. My vision is starting to get blurry and my legs are giving up. I feel like the ground is not there anymore then that's when I realized that this is a cliff. I slipped down but I quickly grabbed onto a tree that's growing there. I looked down and realized that if I hadn't caught this I would have fallen to my death. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm only grabbing the tree with my good hand and my fingers are slipping away. I can't hold onto much any longer. "(Y/N)!" I heard Sans' voice calling me. I looked up and saw him all sweaty and he's panting. He's holding out his hand but he's too far to reach. It's no use, either way, I'm going to die. "Sans!" I yelled back. "I'm sorry!" I cried. He looks shocked at what I said. I don't even know why I'm apologizing for but it's the first thing that came out of my mouth. "I'm sorry, Sans!" My voice is getting weaker and weaker. "I love you." I whispered then my grip completely loosen on the tree. Now I'm falling to my own death.  
        I close my eyes shut waiting for the crash but it didn't happen. I'm floating. I can see something blue swirling around my body. Oh right, Sans' magic. My eyes lit up thinking that this is the second time Sans saved me. I'm finally at the cliff again and I'm floating in front of Sans. The magic are finally wearing off. And I finally got the crash that I've been waiting for but better. Much better. I squeezed Sans tightly and he squeezed me back. "didn't think you'd fall for me, kiddo." Sans joked. I didn't laugh or anything I just want to stay like this forever. Sans played with my hair for a bit. I pulled myself back and looked at Sans under the moonlight. This is really romantic and cheesy and I hate it. I chuckled bitterly to myself. "Sans, I," He didn't let me finish. He grabbed my hand and placed something in there. When he lets go, I saw the pendant in my palm. "that belongs to you." He looks at me and smiled more genuinely. He embraces me again. "please don't run off like that. i don't want to lose you again." I closed my eyes and hugged him back.


	13. Dream

        "Sans, whatever happened in the past," I paused. After that almost death experience, I don't think I'll need to know what really did happened in the past. I'm here right now and isn't that what's important. "it doesn't matter anymore." I continued. "What's important is that I'm here with you. I love you, Sans." I confessed. I don't care if I'm he's going to reject me or not. It doesn't matter right now because I know what I want in this exact moment. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. He still has this shit eating grin on his face.   
        "knock knock." He started. Is he going to reply to me with a bad joke. Classic Sans.  
        "Who's there?" I said, deciding to just play along with it.  
        "olive." I feel like I've heard this before. "Olive who?" He pulled me into a kiss. His teeth crashed onto my lips. It's odd because the sensation of the kiss feels like a normal one. The kiss is a mix of desperation and longing. Has he been feeling like this all along? Whatever happened to me in the past is in the past. I just need to create new memories and make sure that I won't lose them again. We both pulled away and he peers into my soul.  
        "olive you too." His shit eating grin is more genuine now.

        Sans stood up and hold out his hand. When I reached out for it the background flickers. It's bright and I'm in one of the classrooms of my university. I looked up and Sans is wearing a lab coat and glasses. My eyes adjusted on him, he looks completely different. "Sans?" I called. This is really trippy. "what's wrong?" I'm back at the mountain again. Sans is wearing his blue hoodie again. 'What happened there?' I feel cold sweat breaking out in my forehead. "Nothing. Just thinking of how many times I stumbled and fall in front of you." I chuckled, trying to hide the emotions I'm feeling right now. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I can feel something stinging on my knee. He grabbed my hand tightly and said "hold tight." I did what he asked and in the blink of the eye the darkness swallowed us whole. It's cold and scary. I feel every hair in my body is coming up. I tried to talk to Sans but my voice turns into nothing. My stomach churns and I suddenly feel dizzy. At the next second, we're back at the camp. I can see Alphys trying to get signal on her phone and the campfire is back on. She's frantically moving places to places to get some bars in her phone. "Alphys." I called out but my voice is too weak. I feel like that trip took a toll on me. I feel like I ran two marathons in the same day. She noticed my voice and immediately turns around. "(Y-Y/N)!" She runs up to me. Sans hasn't still letting go of me which I appreciate because I think if he did I would fall onto the ground and not move at all.   
        Alphys examines me but hesitates to touch me at all. It feels like she's looking at a broken figma. I wouldn't blame her because my clothes are all ripped up in some parts and my jeans has this huge whole on the knee. I also have some wounds and bruises on my arms. Plus my knee is bleeding. "S-sans please p-place h-her in the c-chair." Sans did what Alphys asked and she disappears for a moment. She returns with a first aid kit on her hand. "Sorry." I started. I look at the ground embarrassed at what I did earlier. I'm a complete jerk. Alphys silently cleans the wound on my knee. "I'm such a ding dong for running away. It's just there's a lot going on and I couldn't think straight. And now I ruined the camping even further." I added. She places a big duck design band aid on my knee. She's still silent. She begins to clean other wounds, mainly on my arm. The bruises are forming and they're a bit bigger than I expected. I should call Asgore tomorrow to tell him that I couldn't go to work. When Alphys is done tending my wounds, she sits next to me. She puts a hand on top of mine. "I u-understand that." She begins. She looks at me but her eyes are filled with melancholy. "To f-feel like you've r-ruined everything a-and it's y-your fault." She sighs. She grips my hand comfortingly like she's reassuring me. "But i-it isn't. I-it's just an accident. I'm just g-glad your s-safe." I can't believe I have friends like them. They're all so kind and understanding to me. But humans don't see that. I frowned at the thought. "Alphys, I don't deserve a friend like you." She was about to say something when she looks up in the sky. Her eyes are twinkling with amazement. I turned around and saw the sky. The meteor shower has begun. It's beautiful.   
        I went all through that to see this and if I have to go all through that again would I be up for it? I'm going to think about it but I'm not saying no. 

        After the great show, I finally had the time to change my clothes. We were all so into it that we actually forgot what we're doing. We went in our sleeping bags ready to go to bed. Alphys is sleeping besides me but I couldn't sleep just yet. I've been thinking about what happened earlier. Why did Sans change? Was that the first time I met him before or is there something more to it? And finally, what is our status now? Is he my boyfriend (again)? I blushed hard at the thought of it. Sans being my boyfriend and all. But there is some nagging feeling at the back of my head that I can't shake off. I sighed and tried to sleep.

 

        The next morning is excruciatingly painful. My body felt like it aged for 40 more years. I sit up slowly careful not to hurt myself. I glance to see if Alphys is still sleeping next to me but she's not there. I can hear birds chirping outside and the sun is hotter than usual. I climbed out and stretched my arms. I felt someones hand traced my back and when I turned around it's Sans. "morning." He greeted me. The first thing that went through my mind was the kiss last night. I blushed. I cleared my throat trying to push back the thoughts. "Miracles do happen. You're up so early.." I greeted back trying to be as cool and collected as I could be. Alphys is nowhere to be seen which means it's only me and Sans here. We just stared at each other until Alphys appeared holding her bag. "We n-need to go. Oh, g-good morning, (y-y/n)." She smiled at me. I gave her a thumbs up and went back to the tent to fix my things.  
        The climb down is a mix between hilarious and just plain random. Sans would 'accidentally' sleep on the ground. Sometimes, Alphys and I would forget him and we would notice because no one is cracking up puns we would need to go back to wake him up. At other times Alphys would slide down when the trail is too steep. And because I would try to catch her and I would be dragged down with her. Sans would just be there yawning at us. Our clothes are splattered with mud. But all in all it was fun.

        We finally reached the bottom of the mountain. "see you guys." Sans waved goodbye and went in his car. He would be driving home which made me fear that he would fall asleep while driving. Alphys and I climbed into her car. This time, I'm riding shotgun. "Y-you and Sans g-get along really well, d-don't you?" She commented while focusing her eyes on the road. "Yeah. Just like with you guys." I looked at her. "I'm just g-glad that S-sans is getting a-along with you. H-he's not really a f-fan of h-humans." I looked at her quite confused. I saw Sans being friendly with his co-worker once and he's friends with Frisk. As much as I know, Sans seems to be like the life of the party. "I thought that he's friendly with everyone." She took a quick glance at me then back to the road. "You're n-not wrong. B-but I remember t-the time w-when he m-met Frisk. It w-was a b-bit weird." Frisk? I remember the time I last visited them. She was freaking out and apologizing over and over again. Does Frisk has anything to do with this. "What do you mean?" I asked. She looks like she wants to keep her mouth shut but continues anyway. "I-it's just there w-was something different w-with Sans when he s-saw Frisk. I d-don't really l-like talking a-about it."   
        "Why not?" I insisted. "It's j-just brings back b-bad memories." When she said that I immediately apologized. Alphys cranked up some anime tunes while driving back. The both of us didn't talk to each other. I just stared out of the window, thinking about the things I just learned. 

        "Thanks Alphys, I had fun." I said before she drives home. I went to my apartment and slumped on my bed. I feel like my eyeballs are burning and so is my body. "Don't tell me I'm going to be sick now." I groaned. I fish out my phone in my backpack and texted my classmates to email me any assignments or projects that the professor will assign. I also made a quick call to Asgore telling him that I would need to take a day off since I'm not feeling entirely well. I jumped out of bed and changed my clothes to a more comfortable one. It's still early in the afternoon but if I sleep right now I might be able to get better later. I closed the curtains and covered myself with a blanket. My breathing becomes heavy and so are my eyelids. I'm falling asleep.

        I feel cold. I opened my eyes and saw that I'm at the bottom of the ocean. My hand is tied back and my feet are in shackles with something heavy pulling me down. I tried to remove my restraints but my breath is running out. I am going to faint. I can see bubbles coming out of my mouth and my head is becoming heavier. Darkness is slowly swallowing me whole. When I opened my eyes again I'm looking at myself again just like my last dream. My eyes are all black and I'm crying blood. Everything seems to be falling apart in here. There are dead flowers everywhere as far as you can see. "You won't wake up anymore." When she whispered that blood starts to ooze out of her chest. "I'm sorry, Sans." She looks up and there's a light shining over us. She looks back at me smiled. She reached out to me and touched my hand.    
        Everything shifted and I'm in the park with Jen, Andrew, Fluff, and my monster friends. This is a memory. My body is moving on it's own. The only thing that I have control over is my thoughts. I panted and sat next to Sans who is snoring with a newspaper on his head. "Sans, wake up!" I swiped the newspaper off his head and rolled it up to hit him playfully with it. "(y/n), you're disturbing my beauty sleep." He chuckled. He stretched his arms up cracking a few bones and finally yawns. "You should really play with us." I giggled and sat next to him. "It's fun." I added. Jen came to us with a camera on her hand with Andrew being dragged along. When Andrew noticed the two of us he smirked. "Let's take a photo of the lovebirds." He teased. "Ha ha, Andrew. Real funny." When I looked back at Sans his face is tinted with light blue. "You guys are so adorable." He added. "Shut up." I barked at him. Jen rolled her eyes and told us to get a bit closer. We did and I put my arm around Sans. He shyly puts his arm around my waist and Jen took the picture.           
         
        I jolted up and I'm sweating harder than ever. I put my head on my forehead. I'm still heating up. My breathing is unstable and my throat is dry. I tried to stand up but I feel so dizzy. I grabbed on whatever I can hold onto to stabilize myself until I get to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to get my pitcher of water. I grabbed a glass and poured myself a cold glass of water. After that, I basically collapsed on the floor. I feel a bit better. My throat is not dry now and I feel cooler. Now I need to go back to my room. I did the same thing and dropped into my bed. I'm really sleepy and my eyelids are beginning to get heavier. I closed my eyes and a flash of memory of me with a bleeding chest crossed my mind. I shuddered in fear. 'You won't wake up anymore.' What does she (I) mean by that? My heartbeat goes faster and my hand is sweating. I instinctively took my phone and called a familiar number. It's already one in the morning. I want him to answer but at the same time I don't really want to bother him.  
        "hello?" He answered.   
        "Sans," I breathed out. I have a hard time talking because I feel so light headed. "I can't sleep," I breathed out again. "I need you here." I managed to say. The room is too dark. It makes me remember the things I dreamed about earlier. I whimpered. "(y/n)?" I can see Sans at the end of my room. He looks worried. "Sans," I called. He walks up to me and puts his hand on my forehead. "you're burning up." He was about to go somewhere but I cling onto his white shirt. "Don't go. Stay here. Please." I pleaded. "ok." He lays down beside me. I didn't let go of his shirt until I fell asleep.  
        

         

      


	14. Being ill

        I woke up feeling something cold and wet on my head. I slowly sat up and a towel fell off my head. I looked at the space beside me and realized that Sans has disappeared. He probably went to work or went back home. I smiled at the towel thinking of the small gesture that he had done before leaving. It's sweet. I need to thank him later. I still feel a bit dizzy but it's not as bad last night. I heard my phone beep and looked at it. I had a ton of messages from Undyne and Paps. It drowned out a text message from Toriel. It seems like the fact that I'm sick has spread out like wildfire. I didn't read the texts, I just put my phone back because I'm still too lazy to read it. I groaned and covered my face up with my blanket. 'I need eat something.' I thought as my stomach grumbled.  
        I heard the door open and I pushed down my blanket from my head to see who it is. My heartbeat went wild for a second thinking that someone has broken into my house while I'm sick. But when I looked up it's Sans. He's holding a bowl of soup and water in his hands. I sat up again and leaned against the headboard for support. I feel my like dancing inside. He haven't left yet and he has food. "I thought you went away." I said barely a whisper. I scooched over to let him sit next to me. He checks my temperature then he hands me the soup. "can't really leave you sick here." He shrugged. I took a spoonful of the soup and it's pretty terrible. My taste buds are probably upside down. I scrunched my face at the taste. Sans chuckles at me. He noticed that there's hair sticking on my face and he puts it behind my ear. "how you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged and took another spoonful of the soup. Regrets. I can taste all of my regrets in this soup. I put the soup on my the nightstand besides my phone. "A bit better. Thanks for coming last night, by the way." He took the soup back tries to feed me. I shake my head no but he insisted. "no problem." I finally opened my mouth and he feeds me. Ugh, I hate being sick. Everything tastes so bitter. "undyne and the others are planning to drop by to see how you're feeling." He said as he puts another spoonful in my mouth. I swallowed hard, it's taking everything in me to drink everything. "Mmm.. I don't really want a lot of people here when I'm still sick. Maybe, tomorrow?" I whined. Sans gives me the last spoonful of soup and ruffles my hair. "what a champ. you finished everything." He took something from his pocket. It's medicine. He gave me a pill and the glass of water to drink. "sure, i'll tell them that." He took the towel on my head and left the room.

        When I finished drinking my meds, I put the glass back on the nightstand. I laid down comfortably in my bed. I dreamed something messed up yesterday. I know that I get weird dreams when I'm sick but this is just plain disturbing. Other than that, I'm finally remembering some bits of my memories again. It seems like whenever I'm with Sans I would recall some. But at the same time, I dream about really messed up stuff. I shudder at the memory of seeing myself bleeding everywhere.  
        Sans came back to my room with a book in his hand this time. He jumps into the bed like it's his. I crawled a bit closer to him to see what's he's reading. He puts an arm around my neck, pulling me next to him. We're really close to each other. We're snuggling up to each other. I put a hand on his rib to get more comfortable. He popped open the book and reads it. I tried to read it too but there are diagrams and shit there and I don't really understand it. I feel like I'm looking at my high school textbook. Maybe it's a book about the cosmos and all that jazz. After a few minutes, we just stayed like that. It almost felt natural. Did we also did this before? I glanced up at Sans, he seems to be really into the book he's reading. This feels nice. 'It would be nice if he's my boyfriend again.' I closed my eyes and nuzzle into him. He closes his book and puts it on the bed. "really, huh?" He smiles at me. 'Shit. Did I just said that out loud.' I blushed hard. I tried to hide my face by covering it with my hands. He grabs my hand and pushes them away to see me clearly. "you really like me that much?" He grabs my chin to making me look at him properly. I can feel myself getting hotter. I feel dizzy. He leans in closer and closer to my face. I closed my eyes expecting for him to kiss me again. But then I felt a light tap on my forehead. He just left a pseudo-kiss on my forehead. "i'm going to take a nap." He embraced me. I can feel his ribcage digging into my flesh. I just woke up and he wants me to go and take a nap. "Sans," I called but it's useless he's in a deep sleep. That's freaking fast. I escaped from his embrace and jumped off bed. I still feel a little lightheaded but I can walk for a while without falling.

        I left the bed and wander inside my room. I don't feel tired at all. I catch a glimpse of my bag and it's still full. I forgot to fix my things. I decided to put my things back where they belong. I opened the smallest pocket of my bag and took out some paper until I caught something hard in my hands. I grabbed it and I gasped at the sight of the pendant. "I almost forgot about this." I wondered aloud. Sans gave it to me when we were in that cliff. Last night, I dreamed about the picture that Sans' is keeping. Jen and the others are all friendly to each other. Jen is also involved in this. No one else remembers it, though. Am I going insane? Why is it that Sans and I are the only ones remembering the past? Is what happened before real? I put the pendant around my neck. It took a while since my hands are shaking but I got it. I walked to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror.   
        I look like shit. That's the first thing that went through my mind. But the pendant is absolutely gorgeous. I wish I could remember how I got this. I played it around my fingers, feeling the stone in my hands. With this around my neck it feels like everything is going to be alright. I'm silently admiring it then I heard someone knocking on my door. Who is it? I'm not expecting any visitors today. I walked out of the room and opened up the door to see who it is. It's Paps. "WHY AREN'T YOU IN BED?" He asked when he realized that I was the one who opened the door. "Staying in bed will make me more ill. I need to move around." I gestured for him to come in. He's holding a rather large bag. "NONSENSE! SANS IS PROBABLY NOT TAKING CARE OF YOU PROPERLY THAT'S WHY YOU'RE OUT OF BED." He finally comes in. "WHERE IS HE ANYWAY?" He looks around the room, mainly the couch, maybe because that's where you usually find him. But he's in my bedroom. "He's, uhm," I walked next to him thinking of what not to say. If I told him that he's sleeping in my bed Paps would think that he's being a bad nurse and why would he sleep in my bed. It would be suspicious. I kept saying 'uhm and ah' I was about to tell Paps the truth. But then Sans came out of my bedroom. "hey, paps." He greeted his brother. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE SANS? YOU SHOULD BE TAKING CARE OF (Y/N)." Papyrus puts down his bag and begins to remove stuff in it. There's a lot of children's storybooks. There's a teddybear. Some board games that I don't recognize. He's still removing stuff in it. Is that a bag version of Doraemon's pocket? "i was napping, bro." He confessed. "SAAAANNSSS!" He bursts out. Damn, I think I'm having a headache.

        When the bag is all empty, Paps took a book called "How to take care of someone who's sick." He begins to read it out loud. "NO. 1, MAKE SURE THEY GET A LOT OF REST. MAKE SURE THEY ARE COMFORTABLE" Paps suddenly carries me and tucks me in bed. "NO. 2, GIVE THEM ENCOURAGEMENT ON GETTING BETTER." He clears his throat and poses dramatically. "DON'T WORRY, (Y/N), I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE YOU'LL GET BETTER." I giggled at him. He looks so adorable. "NO. 3, MAKE THEM DRINK THEIR MEDICINE. HAVE YOU DRANK YOUR MEDICINE?" He asks sweetly and I nod at him in response. Papyrus, you're a blessing to mankind. "NO. 4, MAKE SURE THEY'RE EATING THEY'RE FAVORITE MEALS. GOOD THING I BROUGHT MY SPAGHETTI." He says proudly. "AND NO. 5, READ THEM A STORY. PLEASE WAIT FOR A BIT HERE. I'LL JUST HEAT UP MY SPAGHETTI AND GET THE STORYBOOKS." He gets up and exits the room. When Papyrus goes out of the room, Sans goes in. He's wearing his shit eating grin. "Your brother is an angel. I wish I had a brother like him." I smiled at Sans. "i know. he's really cool, isn't he." He's eyes glances down to my neck. I suddenly got conscious and covered it with a blanket but he stopped me. "you're wearing it." He said. He admired the pendant on my neck then he looks up to me. "it really suits you." He finally lets go of the pendant and steps back. "Thanks." I was about to sit up but he gently puts me down. "paps said that you need some rest." He reminded me. "and a story time." He added. His shit eating grin changes into something more sinister. I can see something stirring in his eye sockets. "hey, paps can i tell the stories to (y/n)?" He called out to Papyrus who is still in the kitchen. "WHY SURE SANS! I'M GLAD THAT YOU'RE HELPING ME NURSE (Y/N) BACK TO HEALTH. MAKE SURE SHE ENJOYS IT. I THINK I'M GONNA BE HERE FOR A WHILE THE SPAGHETTI IS STILL NOT THAT HOT." He replies. Sans begins to slowly pull out something from his jacket. "i'm sure she will." He pulled out a large book. I read the title and it says '1000 bad jokes.' I tried to get up but then something pulled me down. "doctor's order." He opened the book and I realized that my nightmares are just beginning. 


	15. Getting drunk

        Good thing I got better the next day because I don't know how much I could take bitter spaghetti and bad puns. After my classes, Jen and I decided to meet up at the sushi place we always hang out at. She told me that she's going to tell something important to me. She even told me to ditch my class because it's that important. She sounds really excited at the other line. I think that she got a promotion, she's been telling me that she thinks that she's going to get promoted anytime soon. She's been working her ass off after all. 'I'm so proud of her.' I thought. She deserves that promotion.   
        When I entered the restaurant, I saw Jen waving happily at me. I raised my brow and smiled at the gesture. She look is so excited about this. I remembered that the last time she was in this kind of mood was when her parents told her that they're giving her a new car. But the excited went down because the car is actually her parent's old one and they got the new car not her. "You're in a good mood." I said as I sat across her. She's smiling like an idiot. Oh my god, she's acting like when she still has this big crush on Andrew. "What is up?" I slapped my hands on the table to snap her out from the trance. "What's up? What is the special occasion?" I raised my brow. She's still just smiling there. She knows I'm impatient in this kind of things. She shakes her head while laughing. "Goddamnit, Jen. Just tell me." She shakes her head again. "Let's eat first." And on cue, the waitress came with the food. Apparently, she ordered the food even before I got here. She even ordered sake. Normally, she wouldn't drink on the weekdays. Something must be very special for her to do this. "Promotion?" I finally asked. "Something like that." She answered as she snap her chopsticks in two. We're both so focused on the food that none of us talked. The food is delicious but not at the same level as monster food. When we're done we took a shot of sake and finally spoke.   
        "Spill." I said immediately, as soon as, I put down my glass. "Guess what." She dangles her hand at me. I see a something shining on her finger. "Holy shit! He finally did it?" I took her hand and examined the stone on her finger. It's not that big but it's really pretty. "Tell me everything now!" She laughs at my reaction. She turns red as she retrace back what happened. She told me that there's a whole scavenger hunt. She was supposed to meet him back home but she found a letter lying on the coffee table telling her that Andrew changed the venue to the place the first time they met each other. That place is the college library. They were introduced by Nikki who was Andrew's younger sister. When she got there Nikki was waiting for her with a letter in her hand. She kept hopping from place to place like the pet adoption center where they adopted Fluff, their first date, and all of that jazz. Until she eventually comes back home, there were candle lights everywhere. Then Andrew emerges from the darkness holding a bouquet flowers. "And you know what he told me? 'Do you remember the time I forgot to pay the electricity bills?' That's the best thing he could come up that time. I can't believe he just said that. And here I thought things were romantic." I laughed so hard that some of the customers are actually looking at us. Good thing I'm not sober. "I know right!" She exclaims then she continues. "I said 'You're bringing that up that now?' He was panicking then he said 'I thought it was romantic that there were candles.' It's really sweet but he cracks under pressure." She giggles at the thought. "Anyway, he gets down in one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. And I said yes." She said as if it wasn't that big of a deal but it is. She sighs happily thinking back of the time that happened. We laughed a bit more then I asked "When's the wedding?"   
        "We haven't decided yet, but we're going to have a party in our place next weekend. Bring a date." The first person that went in my head was Sans. "Is it okay if I bring a monster skeleton with me?" I even said it without really thinking. "Isn't he the one who saved you?" I not at the question. "Of course! Andrew is dying to meet him, by the way. Better be sure to bring him, a'ight?" She points her chopsticks threateningly at me. "I'll try to drag him to it even if it kills me. Better now?" She grins at me and nods approvingly. "Better." We talked for a few more hours until it's time to go home. 

       "It's still too early to go to bed." I said as I looked at my watch. Maybe I should go for a drink even though I went drinking with Jen earlier. It's a gut feeling and you can't really go against it. The first place that went in mind first is Grillbz. Good food, good drinks, and there are great people there. At least, no one would try to pick me up there unlike other places. Besides, I just want to be alone for a moment. It seems like my life became busier.  
        When I got there, I saw the same folks I saw the last time but this time there are three humans there. They're talking to the monsters and there's one who's talking to a rabbit. They look like they're on a date or something. I smiled to myself thinking that humans are finally warming up to monsters. I walked up to the bar and as soon as Grillby saw me he gestured for me to sit down. "Hey, Grillby." I chirped. He bows hid head slightly in return. He gave me a menu but I waved my hand not to. I remembered the last time I went here and he gave me some experimental drinks. I should give them another shot. "Got any new drinks?" He smiles gratefully at me and went shaking up some things in the alcoholic drinks together. He gave me a glass of violet drink. It looks really weird and amazing at the same time. When I looked at him he looks like a kid waiting for their parents to praise their drawing. He is eagerly waiting for me to taste it. I took a sip at the drink. It made me feel like I'm floating in air. I feel all fuzzy inside. My body feel like it's starting to relax. I think the effects is to make you feel unwind. I think this is just what I need. "This drink is great." He looks happy at my compliment. "That's a new drink but I haven't came up with a name for it yet." He said. He doesn't talk that much but when he does it's just different. It make my skin tingles. "How about I help you come up with one?" I suggested. "Thank you. That would be very helpful." He said. We would chat some more but some customers are calling him out. He slightly bows at me then he left me alone with my drink.  
        I took another sip from my drink then someone took a sit next to me. When I took a glance on who it is I saw a familiar face. It's Sans. He looks stressed. He signed something to Grillby and he seems to understand it. He still haven't noticed me. I turned my back a little at him so he wouldn't see me. "Mr. Skeleton." I said in a deep voice while not looking at him but focusing on my drink. "(Y/N)?" I turned to look at him and smiled. "Hello, Sans. I've been expecting you." I raised my eyebrow. Grillby came back and puts a drink in front of Sans. "what're you doing here?" He asked. "Just wanted to have a Velvet sunset." I showed him the violet drink in my hand. Not the best name. I may be Asgore's really distant relative because we're both bad at naming things. Grillby seems to hear this because he gave me a thumbs up. Maybe I'm not so bad after all. I decided to steer the subject from it's current state. "You look like you have the world's problem on your shoulder? Wanna talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener." I wiggled my eyebrows. He looks at me at me once, twice, then he sighs. "just woke up at the wrong side of the bed." He stated. I frowned at him. He notices this then nudges me on the arm. "there's nothing wrong. promise." I rolled my eyes at him. "Sans you never tell me anything. Heck, you don't tell anyone anything." I flail my arms. He stares at me for a moment then it suddenly became a staring contest. I don't know how it happened it just did but I lose every goddamn time. I think I'm drunk.

        Sans brought me home and we're both drunk. Really drunk. We're like start to talk but then it just turns to nonsense and we would laugh. We both slumped down my lumpy couch then we both sighed happily. There was silence for a few minutes as we let ourselves be comfortable then Sans decided to break it. "i wasn't expecting to meet you again." My hurt skipped a beat at what he said but then I got nervous at the second. "What do you mean?" He sighs then he leans onto me. "i don't know. you might have move or something. you might even already got married in this timeline." I don't really understand what he's talking about. "i don't want to look for you but it seems like i unconsciously did it. i didn't find you, though. undyne did." My heart is beating faster and faster. I feel like I'm in constant torment when I'm with him.  
        "Why don't you want to look for me?" He winced at the question. He slowly sit up and he looks at me in the eye. "i don't want that to happen again." He whispered to himself. "i don't know if i can bear it again." His face is just so drained. He's just looking at the far distance and just sitting there. He looks like all hope is lost. "But I'm here now. I promise I won't go away again." That's the only thing that went in my head. Reset. A reset of timeline happened. Is that why I lost my memories but why could we both remember? He slowly sat up to look at me. He begins to cup my face then he squishes it to look like a fish. Good thing he did that, I can't really take cheesy moments for a long time and I feel like my head is going to explode. "i hope you keep your promise this time." And with that he passes out. I carried him to my bed. He's lighter than I expected. We've been sleeping next to each other so I don't really mind doing it again. I laid him on the couch and put a blanket over him. I took my phone out to make a quick call to Papyrus. 

        "HELLO, (Y/N)! HOW ARE YOU?" He greeted.  
        "Hey, Paps. I'm doing great. Thanks for asking." I walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water but then I accidentally bumped my feet on the table. 'Ouch!' "Fuudge brownies." I said. "EXCUSE ME?" I hear Papyrus' confusion from the other line. But on the other hand I didn't curse knowing that he's listening. He's too innocent for those words. "Sorry, I bumped my foot on the table. Listen Sans is passed out on my couch. I'm just-"   
        "WHAT?! I'M GOING THERE STRAIGHT AWAY. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME." He didn't let me finish my sentence. "Papyrus, it's okay. Just let him spend the night here. I'll make sure he goes home tomorrow." I told him.         "ARE YOU SURE IT'S OKAY FOR HIM TO SLEEP THERE?"  
        "Yeah." I reassured him.   
        "WOWIE! MY BROTHER IS GOING TO HAVE A SLEEP OVER!" I giggled at his remark. We talked for a bit then I finally said goodbye. I put on my pjs then went to bed. "What a long day." As soon as I closed my eyes, I drifted to sleep.

         


	16. What now?

        I slowly flutter my eyes open and the first person I see in the morning is him. Sans. I got surprised at first because I'm used to waking up with someone besides me. I think it's been a really long time since I woke up to something like this. I smiled warmly at Sans. He looks so peaceful, not in a dead. But more relaxed than I ever seen him before. I can see ribs rise and fall. So this is how he breaths. It's weird how he's a skeleton but his body works the same way a human does. I trace my finger along his skull, he stirs a little bit but not enough to wake up. 'I could get used to this.' I thought to myself. I shuffle out of bed and stretch my arms up. I want to scream my heart out but I wouldn't want to wake up the dead. This feels nice. I got drunk last night but I don't have any hangover. The day is absolutely sunny. I can hear the birds chirp outside and some kids playing outside. It's finally vacation for children. But I still have 2 more weeks before I could put my feet up and chill.   
        I waltz into my kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something to cook. I'm almost out of food. I need to restock my fridge later.   
        I have enough ingredients to make pancakes from scratch, though. Because I'm feeling extra happy today I guess I'll be making pancakes this morning. I was finishing up with the pancakes when I hear someone dragging their weight to the kitchen. I turned around to put the plates of pancakes in the table and I catch a glimpse of Sans scratching the back of his skull. He finally notices me and his face brightens up. "what'cha doin?" He said, trying to imitate Isabella from Phineas and Ferb. I chuckled at his attempt because he failed miserably at it. Good try, though. "I'm made a thing." I said happily. I gestured for him to sit down and eat. Everything inside me is just buzzing with life. I feel so optimistic that I feel like I'm going to puke rainbows later. "you look like you saw a unicorn, kiddo." He sat down and took a bite at the pancake. I waited for his reaction and he seems to like it. I sighed in relief. "I don't know I just feel like it." We ate peacefully together. This just feels natural between the two of us. We're both too focused on our food when we're done Sans said "shit," I got surprised. Is he talking about the food? "What's wrong?" I asked, looking quite worried. I'm already finished with my breakfast. I stood up and put my plate in the sink. "it's paps." I could remember a few bits of what happened last night. Just the part where we got home until I fell asleep. The part where we're at Grillbz is a blur. I don't know if I should be thankful or not that it's a blur. "I already took care of it last night." I was quite sober when I called him so I remembered a bit of what I told Papyrus. Sans lights up and thanks me. When he was done he also puts his plate in the sink. Awkward silence looms in the air. What do we do now? There's still a question dangling between us.  
        Are we a thing now or are we just going to continue this vague relationship between us? I don't love the idea of the second option. It's just that I'm not really good at this kinds of things. A clear answer is always better after all. "Sans," I started. He looks at me expectantly. I opened my mouth but nothing seems to come out. Fear is trying to overcome me. I played with the pendant that I'm wearing. I never took it off besides when I take a shower. My habit of tapping my fingers when I'm nervous changed into playing with necklace. Sans took notice of this and held my hand. He squeeze it tightly. I find this gesture of his comforting. "you always tap your fingers or play with your necklace when you're nervous." I almost forgot that this isn't the first time that I met him. He may know me as much as I know myself. I squeeze his hand back trying to drown out the fear of rejection that I have. "A-are we like," I cleared my throat. I still can't bring myself to say it. "Are we in a relationship?" God I feel like I'm back in 5th grade. I don't really know what I should say. I've been out of the dating game for so long that I don't know how to react or in this kind of situation. I feel my face crept into a blush. Sans just stood there for a few seconds. "do you want to give another shot?" He looks up at me. His face has a slight blue hue on it. I noticed that he said 'another' shot. We did dated before. I feel happy knowing the fact that we dated before. I hide my face with my free hand. My face is so red right now that it's embarrassing. I feel like heart is going to explode. It's just pounding like crazy. I really do feel like a 5th grade. "Y-yes. I want to give it a shot." I answered him. I didn't say another because I can't remember the first time we were together or how it even happened. Saying the word 'another' shot just makes me feel blue because I can't recall what he does. He still likes me for me. I can hear him chuckling a bit. He removed my hand off my face. He looks at me warmly but he's also blushing a bit. I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling like this. 

        We heard someone knock on the door. I didn't notice that we're still holding hands until I was about to walk out of the kitchen to answer the door. Sans slowly lets me go and I opened the door to see Undyne and Alphys. What are they doing here? It's not that I want them gone but they should at least call first. "Surprise, punk!" Undyne hugs me so tightly that it's hard to breathe. Alphys is smiling at me. Undyne finally lets me go before I fainted. "Why are you guys here?" I asked. "We wanted to know how you're doing. You got sick two days ago right?" I nod at Undyne. "You should have called me first." Undyne rolled her eye at me. "That will ruin the whole point of a surprise!" I giggled at her. She did greeted me with 'surprise' earlier. They're so sweet. "Come in." They all gladly went inside my small apartment. It's actually the first time that they visit me. I suddenly realized that I have another guest in here. Sans is still in the kitchen. If Undyne and Alphys found out that he's here we're going to get interrogated and I'm still not ready for that. But Undyne and Alphys haven't seem to notice that Sans is here yet. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" Alphys shakes her head no but Undyne, on the other hand, wants some water. "I'll get it for you. Get comfy." I ran to the kitchen and saw Sans waiting. "who's that?" He asked me when I got to the kitchen. "Undyne and Alphys. They wanted to see how I am doing because I got sick two days ago." I answered. I poured a cold glass of water for Undyne to drink. When I was done, I look up at him. He looks like he's waiting for something for me to say. A minute ago we established that we're in a relationship and now our friends are here. He's probably waiting for me to decide whether to tell them or not. "Do you want to tell them?" Truth to be told, is that I don't want to tell them yet because we technically met not long ago (but we also met a long time ago) and saying that we're in a relationship doesn't feel right yet. It's like things are moving too fast between us. But at the same time, if he wants to yell it on the top of the rooftop it's also fine with me. Sort of. "maybe not today," he peers at the living room. Undyne and Alphys are talking about something between themselves. "i'll see you, kiddo." He messes with my hair and was about to teleport when I stopped him. "Sans, wait." I remembered that I need to tell him about Jen's party. "Are you free this weekend? I'm going to Jen's party an-"   
        "sure, i'll go. i'll see you later ok." He snaps his finger and with that he's gone. I have this stupid grin to myself. The glass of water that I'm holding is now warm.

        Undyne and Alphys joined me with my grocery shopping. I don't know why but they did. Undyne kept putting some stuff in my cart. She told me that these are the things that I need so I wouldn't get sick again. It's mainly sweets and junk food. I already told her that I don't have the money to afford it and that these food are not exactly healthy but she doesn't listen to me. I just let her put things there but I would put them back later. "You really went all the way to my place just to see how I'm going? That's sweet guys." I put a cereal in my cart that is unusually full. I can hear my wallet cry in my bag. "Thanks. W-we we're j-just worried. P-plus, Undyne hadn't s-seen you in ages so w-we thought that it's time t-to visit." Alphys explained. It is true that I don't see Undyne often anymore. I also don't know what Undyne does. I feel bad now. I've been friends with Undyne but I don't exactly know what she does. Undyne got a call a bit earlier. She still hasn't come back. I still have time to put back the things she threw in my cart.   
        "Is Undyne busy all the time? What does she do anyway?"  
        "She's the c-chief of monster p-police. S-she rarely has a-any day off." Alphys said sadly. She probably misses her. "I d-don't even see h-her often at our h-house." She added. I feel like I've stolen Alphys' precious time with Undyne and I can't bring it back. I should make something for them. After all, they did went all their way to see how I am doing. "You want me to cook for the two of you?" I asked Alphys. But she begins to shake her head and her face is slowly growing red. "Don't worry it's alright. It's a small thanks from me." Yup. My paycheck is not too far from my reach so it's gonna be alright. Undyne finally turns up and she has a serious look on her face. "Alphys, we need to go. It's important." She grabbed Alphys' hand then looks at me. She has a nervous grin on her face now. "Sorry, I need to go but don't worry punk, I'll visit you again soon." After that, Alphys waves goodbye at me and they're gone. "Okay, now time to put these back." I hold up two gummy bear packs. "Maybe not these." 

         I got a text from Toriel, she's asking me if I can go their place tomorrow because she needs help for a new recipe she's working on. I said yes. If it's food from Toriel then it's going to be amazing. Anyone who'll put her food aside is a complete dingus because her food is the best and not something to be passed for another time.   
        I need to go to work in a few hours. I still have time to just do whatever I want in the house.. It's been a while that I've actually stayed in the house. When I met Sans and the others my life becomes a little bit more than what it's used to be before. I've also learned a lot of things of myself. I'm actually not as busy as I thought to be. I'm more accepting and forgiving than I thought I was. Other than that I gained a boyfriend. A boyfriend. I blushed at the thought of me and Sans being all mushy together. Being all goofy to each other. "Stop thinking that." I told myself. I don't like cheesy scenarios. As much as I would like it to be, I just want to chill without saying cheesy things together. But apparently we end up doing it anyways. Just like last night. I just want to be like best friends but I can kiss him without being guilty or thinking too much about it. I groaned at the memory but I blushed harder. "I need to something else than thinking." I picked a book that I bought not long ago. I read the page where I left out. I kept reading until I realized that it's a fluff chapter. I screamed in the highest pitch possible. I sound like that there is someone is possessing me. I hope that my neighbors didn't hear me. There is no escaping this fluff and cheesy now. It's beginning to haunt me. Time to open tumblr. Weird shit will calm me down.

  


	17. The party

        The weekend came rolling in and the party is tonight. Sans and I agreed that he'll pick me up at 7. I just got home from work and good thing that there's still a lot of time before he picks me up. I need to get ready or we'll be late for the party. I'm nervous but excited at the same time. I did a quick shower to freshen up. I played some songs on my phone while I did my hair and make-up. I just want to feel good so that my make-up will be on point. And it actually worked, I actually did my make-up properly for the first time.  I wore a casual bright red with cutout strapping on top. I put a little bit of perfume and I finished getting ready in time. Jen is having a house party but she said that there are only a few people invited. It's like an engagement party. There's gonna be a lot of standing and talking while drinking wine. I don't really like going to a party because it's really tiring and it's taking a toll to my body. But my best friends is there so I think that it's not going to be that bad. I examine myself once again in the mirror. I can feel my insecurities rising up. Do I look like I'm trying too hard? Is this dress alright? I was about to spiral down some more when I hear someone knocking on the door and said "knock knock." It's obviously Sans.  
        "Who's there?" I try to amuse him.  
        "adore."  
        "Adore who?"  
        "adore is between us. open up." I chuckled at the joke. I opened up the door and see him wearing his goddamn jacket and shorts. My first reaction is disappointment but the second time my brain registered this I begin to giggle. This is just typical for Sans. What was I expecting. He's just so comfortable with his own skin even though he doesn't have any. I admire how he doesn't give a shit about anything. The insecurities that I have are washing down the drain. "you dressed up nicely." He examines me from head to toe. I blushed a little at the compliment. "You didn't dress up at all Sans." I put my hands on my hips. "what do you mean not? i'm wearing my favorite clothes. this is pretty special y'know." He turns around slowly making sure I could see his getup. His getup is pretty much the same but the difference is he's wearing a llama in space shirt under his jacket. I didn't notice it right away. "Sorry, I didn't realize your fabulous attire. Forgive me." I chuckled and bowed slightly. "you are forgiven." He gestures his hand as if he's trying to dismiss me. We snickered then it turned into a loud laugh. "you ready?" He finally asked. "Just one minute." I wore my coat  and the gift that I'm going to give Jen later. Now I'm ready to go to the party. I locked the door of my apartment. I hooked my arm around his. He doesn't flinch anymore whenever I touch him. I smiled warmly at the thought. He noticed it because he asked "you really that excited about this?" He raised his brow bone(?) at me. "Yup!" I pulled him closer and he chuckled at my gesture.

        We drove to Jen's house. It's farther from where I live and it's close by the lake. Jen also has this little garden at her backyard. I knocked twice on the door. I think they're at the back having a barbecue. Jen finally opened up the door. When she sees me she immediately hugs me. "Glad you could make it." After a few more seconds, she finally lets me go. "This is Sans." Sans pulls his hand out for her. They shook hands and then there's a farting sound. "nice to meet ya." When Jen finally processed what happened she giggled a bit.  
        She gestured for us to come in and we did. I put my coat on "fancy place you got here." Sans commented. I would say that her house is artsy. There's a huge map of the world on her wall. There's blue, red, and yellow pins all over it. But I noticed that the yellow ones are almost gone. The blue ones are the places she already went at alone. The red ones are the places she visited with Andrew, and the yellow ones are the places she wants to eventually wants to visit. There are also a lot of knick knacks hanging around, like souvenirs that they got or anything that they bought on a whim. Her house is literally an organized mess. They have a lot of shelves and glass cabinet to put their things in. It's more of a collection than trash. "Thanks." The both of us followed her until we got at her backyard. I was right. This is a barbecue party. Andrew is drinking a beer while cooking and talking to his friend, Joshua. Talk about multi-tasking.  
          
        There's not a lot of people staring or pointing at us. Jen might have told them that Sans' is coming beforehand. I can recognize most of the faces here except for some that I think are her co-workers. "Andrew this is Sans." Jen introduced him. Josh silently walks away and joined his peers at the other side. "Hello, Sans." They shook hands but I didn't hear the sound of the whoopee cushion. "hey," He greeted back. We just stared at each other then Jen said "We'll just get the mash potatoes." Jen begins to drag me off the kitchen leaving Sans and Andrew to bond with each other.   
        "I didn't think that Sans would be small." She started. She wraps the mash potatoes with foil and popped them in the oven to re-heat. "I thought he would be a normal sized skeleton." She added. "His brother looks like a normal skeleton." I though out loud. "What really? Then why doesn't he look like a normal skeleton?" I shrugged in response.  
        Before when Sans hadn't saved me yet from my stalker, she was afraid of monster. She said things like 'how are you sure that you can trust them?' or 'what if they're planning something.' I wouldn't blame her for being scared but I will try to reason out with her. Most of the time I'll remind her about the movie 'Monster Inc.' and how we thought as children that monsters are mean and stuff. Now she views them like a shiny new toy. Not exactly to play with it but just to admire it on one of her shelves. Her whole perspective changed. Andrew, on the other hand, is a big fan of monsters. I think he's actually holding himself back earlier from asking bizarre things to Sans.  
        "This is for you, by the way." I handed her the boxed gift that I've been holding into when I got out of my house. Because I might forget to give it to her. It happened multiple times before. "This better be good." She japed. When she opened it her jaw dropped. I bought her a cat design tea set. She doesn't like cats that much because she got scratched once but she does like tea. "I don't know whether to throw this away or not." She chuckled. She examined it carefully. "Thanks." She hugged me again. "It's perfect isn't it." I hugged back. The re-heating is finally done. We went back outside and put the mash potatoes on the table. Andrew and Sans are getting along well.

        Everyone started to eat and we're all getting along well. "So you're a skeleton?" Joshua asked all of the sudden. I heard Lea, his girlfriend, kick his foot under the table. She cleared her throat and smiles apologetically to Sans. Sans didn't really mind much. I guess he's too used to these kinds of questions. "right in the bones." He winks at him. Joshua was taken aback and said "Whooooa! You can move your face." I'm glad that they're not as mean to him. Faith in humanity restored. The topic stirs back to Jen and Andrew's marriage. They're all gushing around and Andrew is dropping a few cheesy lines here and there. I shudder every time he does that though. "Andrew, stop it will ya. There are children here." I'm not wrong. There's actually a child sitting next to me. He did some kissy faces to the two of them and they laughed it off. It's actually me who doesn't want to hear anything from him anymore. The kid beside me is actually entertained with the two of them. He is even writing down some notes. He isn't like the typical male child who would be disgusted with these kinds of things.  
        I wondered again on why they didn't get engaged sooner. But then Andrew did forgot to pay the electricity bill one time. I got worried all of the sudden for the two of them. Is he actually ready for this? But if Jen is by his side then the two of them will be unstoppable.

        After dinner, everyone did their own thing. Sans is the center of attention. He's cracking puns here and there. I'm glad that he's getting along with everyone. Then I recalled what Alphys told me about Sans and how he doesn't get along well with other humans. But he gets along with them just fine now. I wonder what she meant by that. I feel that someone is tugging my dress. When I looked down I saw that it's the kid from earlier. He's wearing a blue polo and a black bowtie and brown pants. He looks so adorable I didn't notice it earlier.. He might even win against Sans in the battle of cuteness. I bent down to his level and smiled.  
        "What's up, kiddo?"  
        "You look really pretty." I got surprised at his statement but laughed it off. "Thanks." I messed his hair up. "What's your name?"   
        "It's Jeremy." He answered and removed my hand from his head. "Do you like him?" He pointed at Sans. "Why do you ask?" He looks at me then at Sans then back at me again. "Because I like you." I laughed again. This kid is so adorable. "I like you too as a friend." He frowns. "But I want you to be my best friend!" He cried. Oooh, so that's what he means. "Then want to be best friends?"   
        "But you like him don't you?" He points back at Sans. "I like him like a boyfriend kind of way." I whispered to him. He gasps and covers his mouth. He looks so shocked. "Shh.. Don't tell anyone." I put a finger over my mouth doing a shushing sign. He nods excitingly at me and copied me. "Don't worry I won't." He reassures me. He runs back to his parents which I assume Jen's co-workers.  

        Sans finally got away from the crowd. He sits next to me and he sighed heavily. He sounds tired. Sans and I are watching the others mingle or dance to the music. "nice friends you got here." He said but he's not looking at me. "I know." I smiled at him. I danced my fingers to his phalanges and they slowly intertwined with each other. I unconsciously put my head against his shoulder. I know that someone might see us and it would ruin the whole 'let's hide our relationship for a while' plan but I don't care. It just felt like the natural thing to do. It's a gut feeling and you can't actually say no to it.   
        This is so simple but I want it to last. I need remember this. I don't want to forget anything anymore.

        

        


	18. ...

        Sans and I have been dating for 2 weeks now. No one has been suspicious about it yet, besides for Jen. I know the unwritten rule that you're supposed to tell everything to your best friend. But I just think that our relationship is just too soon to happen even if somewhere long ago we also dated. Maybe I'll give it a few more days then break the news to her.   
          
        Today is actually Agore's birthday. Toriel has been planning to throw a party for him in her house for weeks now. We also had a mini celebration at the office earlier today. I gave Asgore his birthday present while at it. I baked him some cupcakes. He seems to really like it. It was actually pretty fun and weird. They have party games that are odd for a human and I can't really participate in them because it needs magic. It's like a performance game. They're showing off their magic. But nevertheless, it's a pleasant experience.  
        Right now, I'm sitting in my living room while watching a show I stumbled upon in Netflix. No more university for a whole two months. Which means I can just focus on work and napping. I take a glance on my wall clock, it's still to early to get ready for the party later tonight. My eyelids are beginning to fall and my body is becoming heavier. My shoulders are relaxing, maybe I should have a nap.

        I woke up and stretched my arms. I can see some marks on my arms which could only mean that I had a good nap. I don't feel entirely great but I feel well rested. I noticed that it's dark out already. Still in daze, I look on my phone to check the time. It's already 6:30. 'Shit!' The party started an hour ago. I run to the bathroom to fix myself. Comb my hair. Put some make up on. I know the 5 minutes youtube make up tutorial that I watch when I'm bored won't go to waste. I run to get my shoes and I have a hard time putting it on. I kept saying 'shit' over and over again. I grab my coat and called a cab.   
        I got there in 15 minutes. I practically threw my money at the driver and run to Toriel's door. I was greeted by Papyrus. I know that I'm already late but it seems like I'm gonna have an earful about it. "(Y/N)! HOW NICE OF YOU TO FINALLY ARRIVE. YOU'RE LATE. WOULD YOU TELL ME WHY?" He gestures for me to come in and I did. I see Frisk and Undyne playing some Mario Kart. Sans taking a nap at the sofa while Toriel and Asgore are talking to each other about something I can't hear. "I took a nap and I woke up late. Sorry, Paps. It seems like I missed all the fun." I look at the ground, embarrassed at myself. I know Papyrus is looking forward to this so much. Undyne, Frisk, and him are looking forward to this so much. They even made plans for me to join some monster games. "sounds like i found a perfect match." I hear Sans voice. When I look at him he's already stretching his arms up. I blushed a little from his comment. 'Fucking cheeseball.' I thought. "YES. IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DID SANS." He glares at Sans. "BUT I DO FORGIVE YOU FOR BEING LATE, (Y/N). BUT PLEASE REFRAIN FOR DOING IT AGAIN." He was really excited about this and I let him down. 'The weight of the guilt is crushing me!' I give him a bear hug as an apology. "I'll make it up to you." He hugs me back. I hear Undyne scream and we broke the hug. Undyne is like pulling her hair while Frisk is smiling and doing a peace sign to Papyrus. "I have defeated Undyne!" Paps and Frisk is doing a celebration dance while Undyne is pounding the floor lightly. Alphys is right beside her saying some encouraging words like 'you'll get them next time.'  
        Sans is busy teasing Undyne. I just hope that it won't escalate too far. But Alphys is right there so I think that everything will be alright.  
          
        I went straight to the kitchen to greet the celebrant. "Happy birthday again, Asgore." He smiles at me then nods. "Sorry, I'm late Tori." I awkwardly scratch the back of my head. She shakes her head slightly. "It's okay. Do you want to eat?" The table is still full of food. I don't feel quite hungry yet. "Maybe later. I want to hang out with the guys." They nod at me and I went back to the living room.   
          
        I saw Undyne's spears forming out of thin air and targets Sans. But he dodges swiftly. Alphys is trying to calm Undyne down but it's useless. Undyne is far out. I feel like I'm going to have a stroke from watching these two. The spear disappears almost instantly not even hitting Toriel's floor. I run between them just in time to stop her from having a skeleton kebab.   
        "Guys, chill out."   
        "NGAAAAAHHH! I'll kill you Sans!" Sans is just chuckling beside me. I know he's going to say a pun but I swiftly put my hand on his teeth. I give a look that says 'shut the fuck up.' He obediently followed. "How about you and Alphys... uhm.." I look at Alphys for help. "R-read some m-manga. L-let's read some manga. I'm s-sure that Frisk h-has some i-in her room." I nod at the both and give them a thumbs up. Undyne is calming down which is good.  
          
        "What the hell Sans."  
        "i was just asking her if losing to Frisk is a pain in the bass." Okay. I don't have time for this shit.   
        "Very funny, Sans." Sans is laughing so hard at his own joke that I can't help but to laugh too.  
         Sans took my hand and made me sit on the couch while he lays his head on my lap. I'm sure as hell that he would start sleeping again. "Would you stop taking a nap for once." I crossed my arms at him. He shot open one eye and pinch my cheek.  
        "you're asking the impossible." He closes his eye again.  
        "Well, how about you get off my lap."  
        "nope. it's so comfortable here." And with that he snores away. I giggled slightly at him. He's so lazy. How can I fall for this bag of bones twice. I watch Papyrus try to beat Frisk in the game but he always loses. But he has a lot of determination to win against them. After a few more minutes my stomach begin to grumble. Sans jolted up when he heard it. "what's that?!" He said still half-asleep. He looks around to see any threats but nothing serious is happening. Unless you count Papyrus banging his head on the controller. "It's just my baby here." I pat my tummy, smiling. He looks confuse and worried. "you're pregnant?" Wrong choice of words. WRONG CHOICE OF WORDS!   
        "No!" I yelped. My face is as red as his favorite condiment.   
        "I'm just hungry." I added, while hiding my embarrassed face. At first, he is relieve for the fact that I'm not pregnant but when he looks at my face he starts laughing. Hard. It made Tori and Asgore come and see what's happening. They asked what's funny but Sans can't speak because he just keeps on laughing. They just shrug and decided to watch Frisk and Paps play.

        I walk in the kitchen and sit in the corner thinking about what just happened. When I'm done sulking, I browse at the food on the table. Everything looks good. It looks like it was gotten straight out of an anime. I went straight for the cake because I can. But I can't seem to find anything to cut it with. Frisk came in the kitchen humming a tune. They went to get a drink from the fridge. Great timing, I can ask Frisk instead of looking for it. "Do you have anything to cut with the cake?" I ask them. They put down the drink and they pull out the drawer beside me. They took out a knife and hands it to me.  
        "Here ya go."  
        "Thanks." I said. I reach out for the knife but my hands starts to visibly shake. 'What's happening.' I can hear a bleeping sound and Frisk is changing from child to a teenager. I blinked once. Twice.  
          
        I'm holding a knife and it seems like I'm cutting up some onions. I'm still in Toriel's kitchen. 'Another memory?' I thought. I shake my hand a little. It seems like I can control my actions here not like the last time that this happened. It's a bright afternoon outside. I can see Undyne and Papyrus playing frisbee outside. Is this a real memory? They don't like they've change.  
         I hear someone going in the kitchen. I looked behind me, it's Frisk. They're older. A teenager. Probably between 15 or 16. They've really grown. "Hey." They greeted. "Hi." I said back almost awkwardly but they don't seem to notice. "Let me help you there." They took out another knife and started cutting up some vegetables. They're also telling me some stuff but everything that they say is static to my ears. I don't know what they're talking about. Something about school. I guess.           
        I hear Paps call out to Sans. I start to cut again but slowly. Maybe if I play along here I'll wake up. My head is screaming to me to get out of this place. But my feet is planted on the ground. Frisk went silent all of the sudden. "Frisk, you okay?" I ask them. They didn't look at me or anything they just continue with their chore.

        "Do you know the second child of the Dreemurr family?" Frisk asked out of the blue. Their voice became lower and if I'm not mistaken darker. They completely stopped cutting and so did I. For some reason I said: "Isn't that you Frisk? The first one is Asriel. Then... something happened." I don't really want to go into details of what happened to Asriel. I know what but at the same time I don't. "But then they adopted you when you fell underground." I placed the knife on the counter and looked at them with concern. Something is not right here.  
        "They had two children before I came along." They hissed at the word 'I'. They turn at me but their head is hanging low. I glance down at their hand and they have hard grip on the knife. The atmosphere is getting heavier. I can feel my palms sweating. My heartbeat accelerating. But I still tried to remain calm even though I have adrenaline in my veins now. It just feels dangerous. I need to run. "T-Two children?" I say. I stepped back while they took a step forward.  
        "Yes. Two children. You were right about Asriel. But not about the other one."  
        "Who is the other one?" I ask almost immediately. I can see the glint of their smile.  
        "Chara." They finally looked at me. Frisk's eyes are not normal. They're blood red. And they have the creepiest smile I've ever seen. "I've been waiting to introduce myself for so many years." They laughed. So this is Chara? Waiting for years? How many years was I friends with them.   
        "I like you oh-so-much. You're so interesting." They takes a step closer and I step back. "But you're an idiot. Just like the rest of them." They frowned for a second but the smile came back. They're swinging the knife dangerously and then she pointed it at me. They start chuckling like only the two of us could hear it. It seems like our time has stopped here. I need to get out of here. "Why do you say that?" I need to buy myself some time to make an escape plan before things escalate too far. "Because I want you to be my toy. But you're with the clown."   
        'Clown? They mean Sans.'  
         What grudge do they have with Sans? I look at the door then at the window. The others are still playing outside. No sight of Asgore or Tori. Just Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus. I can't see Sans anywhere. I assume that he's sleeping like always. I want to scream for help but our proximity is too close. They could just jump and stab me. I don't have enough time to think. Chara is stepping closer and closer to me.   
        "Undyne!" I shouted and pointed at the window. They look out of the window, scared. And that's when I saw my chance. I ran to the door but I was too slow. I almost tripped on nothing. I can finally reach the doorknob when I felt something on my back. I heard something big has been ripped. I look down at saw the tip of the knife at my chest. They impaled me. Chara impaled me. I can hear their laughter getting louder and louder. They pulled out the knife. Which made it hurt even more. It fucking hurts. Slowly I feel I colder and colder. I fall onto my knees. I can see blood spurting out of my chest and drenching my clothes. I fall onto the floor bathing in my own blood. "You won't wake up anymore." Chara giggled. "I'm sorry, Sans." They said but not a shred of sincerity can be heard. I want to crawl to the door and get some help but I can't move. I noticed that the door is slightly creak open. I look up and see an eye flaming blue and the shit-eating grin that I know too well. His eye is enveloped with fear and rage. It's Sans. Why did you just watched me die Sans? Why?  
        Then everything turned dark.

             
   
        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☺


	19. Tell me

        Death.  
        The word echoes in my head. I'm dead. The realization is not that dramatic as one would think. It's almost normal to me despite how I died. It feels cold, peaceful, silent. It's inviting me to stay forever. Sleep forever in it's comfort. No more problems. No more worries. No more anything. It's just me and the vast emptiness. So this is what death feels like. It's not as terrible as everyone thought. 

        I can hear something but I can't describe what exactly it is. It's starts from a chirp of a bird, to a swoosh of the wind in an autumn afternoon, to the sweet voice of my mom calling me. I open my eyes slowly. As soon as I wake up, the sound was replaced by a water ripples.  
        I slowly stand up. I realize that I'm not on the ground instead I'm on top of the water. I'm not submerging or anything. Even though I was lying on it earlier, my clothes aren't wet but only the soles of my feet. Ahead of me is something shining brightly. I can't look directly at it, I shielded my eyes with my hand. I look at the other way to see if there's anything there, unfortunately, there's nothing. I look what's underneath my feet but it's just nothing but shallow water. I think. I don't really know. I kneel down and tried to push my hands down but nothing. It seems like there's I have nowhere to go but there.   
        I take my time walking towards that shining 'thing'. Whatever that is. The closer I get the more things that I hear from it. It's like a recorder. I can recognize the voices. I can hear it repeating what the people in my life told me, like:    
        My old teacher criticizing my projects harshly. The things my backstabbing friends told me. Heartbreaks from my past lovers. The names that I got from bullies.  
        The closer I get the more it changes from something more important to me, like: I can hear Jen gushing about the new dog that they got. My mother's voice when she's taking care of me when I was still a child. My dad's encouragement to me when I'm feeling down. Sans' voice saying 'Olive you'. 

        When I'm close enough to the 'thing', the gleam grew dimmer and dimmer until it's just providing enough light for me to see it. It's a heart but it's displaying things that had happened to me when I was still alive. "It's not a heart." I muttered to myself like I know what I'm talking about. "It's a soul." I barely whispered. It's amazingly beautiful. For a person that make jokes about my own soul, saying that it's a black hole, I don't believe that this is my soul. That this is what I am. I am so transfixed with it. I want to touch it. I want to take it back to my chest. I want it.  
        I reach out to it but something wrong is happening. My fingers are starting to turn fade. I'm fading away. I don't have much time to take it back. I'm fading too rapidly. The visions in my soul and the words are beginning to slur. It's like a cassette tape rewinding. I ran towards my soul but-

        I jolted awake, screaming. Which made Papyrus scream. Which made me scream even more. Toriel runs inside the room panicking. When I saw her, I stopped screaming and Papyrus stopped too. She's holding a water of basin in her hands. She laid it on the floor and touched my forehead. "Are you alright my child?" She asks me worriedly. Cold sweat begins to trickle down at the side of my forehead. I'm breathing heavily and my heart rate is not normal. "Yeah." I reassured her.  
        "How long was I out?"  
        "You were unconscious for three hours. It's 10:45 now." She answered.  
        That's good. I guess. At least, I wasn't out for the entire night. I suddenly feel like there's something trickling down my nose. Papyrus stared at me for a good five seconds. When I asked him 'What's the matter?' he fainted. When it's dripping down my lips I can taste something metallic. That's when I realize I got a nosebleed. Toriel took a tissue box and begins giving me tissue one by one. It stopped, as soon as, it began. We got bloody tissues all over the place, though. "Please tell me honestly if you're okay (Y/N). I'm just worried about you." She said disappointingly. Papyrus still haven't regained consciousness. All I could think of is I need to go away from here. I need to think.   
        Rage. Fear. Sadness. Disappointment. Betrayal. I'm feeling all of this at once that it's starting to go all numb inside me. 

        "Toriel, I need to leave." I jump off bed and look for my bag. I see it on the bedside table. When I took it I saw a framed picture of Frisk. They're smile made me shudder. It reminds me of Chara's eerie grin. "Are you sure? Should I ask anyone to take you home?." I shake my head in disagreement. "I'm fine. Thanks." The words that are coming out of my mouth are filled with bitterness. I don't mean it. I don't want to be mean to her. I just need to get out of here before my anger is poured to someone that matters to me.  
        I head towards the door before she could even say or do anything. I'm acting as fast as I could. The rage bottling up inside me is helping me act swiftly. I swing open the door. Sans is just about to knock when I opened the door. I freeze there like a deer in front of the headlights.   
        "you feelin' okay?" I snap awake from his voice. He can remember everything in the past but he played me like his own little toy. He's no better than Chara. He is about to touch my forehead when I slapped it away. Rage is completely feeling my head. 'Why did you watch Sans? Did I give you a good show?' I want to say so bad but I bit my tongue and pushed him out of my way. I don't need this right now.

       I'm practically pushing everyone away as I head towards the door. Frisk pulled my arm to stop me. "(Y/N)," they said. It's like a plead to stop me from going or even make me see things rationally again. But I can't whenever I look at them I can see them killing me. I yank my hand away and run towards the door.   
          
        I didn't look back. I didn't look at where I'm going either. I'm just going wherever. I don't know where I'm going and I don't know what I should do. It's just-  
        I am about to step out of the sidewalk to cross the street when a car rapidly passes by. He honks at me but I'm too late to react. Luckily, I got pulled back by someone. I'm sitting on the hard sidewalk. I'm breathing heavily. I clench my fists as tears start to fall. I'm don't like crying in public or crying at all but it's all just too much. Just too much. I can't handle this anymore. I let my head hang low and thanked my savior quietly. I was about to walk away when he spoke. "you really like exercising that much?"  
        My eyes widen, realizing who it is. I pushed Sans away from me. He's the last person I want to speak to or to see. I'm not even sure if I still want to see him. I gritted my teeth and glared at him. "(y/n)," He looks hurt. And that greatly affected me. It didn't fuel my anger but I feel sorry for it. For being the one who cause him pain. But I shouldn't be. I shouldn't give in. There's not much people in the street which I am grateful for. It's like the world is watching us.          
         
        "No, Sans. Shut up. I don't want to see you anymore. I hate you." That cut him like a knife. Each word is dripping with venom. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." I shake my head slightly as tears fall down my face. I feel so frustrated. So betrayed. Like everything is stolen from me. He took a step forward and I took a step back. This scene makes me sick to my stomach. It just makes me remember the time Chara killed me. "I know everything Sans." I started.  
        "I know that you just watched me die. You didn't do anything. Why did you do that?"  
        Silence.  
        "Too lazy to save me Sans. Is that it? Is that why every goddamn time something is about to happen to me you swoop in like fucking superman?"   
        Silence. I can't fucking believe this. He's just looking at me completely resigned. I'm shouting like a madman here.   
        "Is that it Sans? So you could redeem what you did back then." My voice is getting smaller and smaller. There's no use talking to him like this. There's no use talking to him at all. He wouldn't budge no matter what. "Goodbye, Sans." I turn around him. I gave him a good 5 seconds to stop me but he didn't. I guess that's it. I guess I'm right. I walk away choking a sob in my throat. 

        And things got really better. Seriously, because it started to rain. It's pouring down. And that was when I was close to Jen's house. No need for a taxi when you're a few houses away from hers.  
        I knock on her door and ring the doorbell a few times. I can hear her stomping her way to meet me. "Wha-" She stopped on her tracks when she sees me like a wet puppy. "(Y/N)? What happened to you?" No insulted greetings. She looks at me from head to toe and ushers me in. I waited at the side of her door. She returns with a towel and clothes in hand. Fluff came too. He wags his tail at me and sniffs me before licking my leg. I pet him slightly. I'm not really up for it.  
        "I don't have extra panties."   
        "Don't worry, I do." She winks at me. I make a gagging face and she laughed. At least, at my  worst times she's here with me. We can feel shitty together even if it's just me. "Just go take a shower. I have some panties that you left here before. I don't want a sick person roaming around m y house." I drag my feet until I was inside the bathroom. I turn on the shower and just let the warm water brush along my skin. I can hear the water splashing against the tiles below. It's so loud but silent at the same time. The longer I am here the more that I think and I don't want that.

        I got off the shower. Jen has already left some clothes on the table. It's pajamas and a band t-shirt. She's right I did left some panties here. I've been looking for this for years and I left it here. I put it on, obviously. Once I'm done, I unconsciously stared out the window. A downpour on a summer night. The weather seems to mock my emotions right now. It's making me feel more depressed than earlier. My feet feels stone cold. I curl them ever so slightly, trying to look for warmth. I feel like every time things finally falls into place something wants to rip it to shreds and make me question things again. I turn my hand into knuckles so hard that it's turning pale.         
        "Hey," I turn my head to see Jen with two spoons and ice cream in hand. 

        "Ice cream and it's so cold?" I said then took a spoonful to my mouth. We laid on the guests bed. Where I'm going to sleep for the night. Or for a few days. "Then don't eat." She took away the ice cream from the middle of us monopolizing it. I whimpered. "Thought so." She puts it back at the center smiling proudly to herself. She's not asking me why I'm there or anything at all. She's just comforting me the best way she can. I let my shoulders relax and I look out of the window. I can hear the thunder roars from the distance. I'm wondering to myself if things can go back the way they used to be. But there's a nagging feeling inside me that it won't.  
        "Jen, what if you died but then you were brought back to life without  the memories of the past." I ask but still not looking at her.   
        "Deep shit you're thinking about there. But isn't that like reincarnation?" I quickly turn my head to her.   
        "No. Uhm, what if someone killed you but you-" How could I even explain something I don't understand. She looks patiently at me. I need to try again. "What if someone killed you and you saw Andrew at your last moments but then you were brought back to life without any memories except for how you died." She looks oddly at me then she looks away. Silence enveloped us. I waited for her answer patiently. Desperate to just know anything. Do anything.   
          
        "I don't know." She finally answered. I sighed almost disappointingly. "But if Andrew just watched I'm sure as hell that I'm going to kick him in his nuts.  
        "I'm going to be mad at first but I know that he has an explanation for it. I think that everyone will freeze on the spot if they see their love ones getting ripped to shreds because you just can't process the idea of it."   
        I look at her then back at the ice cream. But he could've done something. I took another spoonful. 

       We talked about more light-hearted stuff. I'm glad that we did because I don't think I can take any more of the complicated stuff. I'm not built for it. I found out that Andrew is on a business trip and he won't be back for a few days. We finished the ice cream then eventually we fell asleep.


	20. The truth

        It's been two days since Asgore's birthday party. The days have passed and everything is pretty normal. Unless, you count that I don't talk to Sans anymore. I never heard anything from him since that night. I don't think that I want to talk to him either. He's not even trying to talk to me, which is despicable.   
        I've explained to Toriel and Paps what happened to me back there. I told them that I don't feel too well that's why I went back home. Toriel is still suspicious about my health. But she decided not to press the subject which I appreciate greatly. I'm pretty much cooped inside my home. It's like my life went back from the day before I met Undyne and the others. I haven't been talking much to them, or anyone, after that night. I'm still emotionally scarred because of what I remembered. 

        Today, I went to work as usual. "Morning," Autumn greets me with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Autumn." I greet back. My voice is smaller than how I would normally greet her.   
        "The skeleton guy isn't coming here as often anymore." She frowns at me then she slumps down her chair. I try to ignore what she said but she kept staring at me, looking for answers. "Well, I don't know why he isn't coming anymore. Maybe he has better things to do." I spat at her. My voice has a twinge of bitterness but she didn't seem to notice that. I want to talk to Sans, yes. I want to know why he did that. Why didn't he stop me two nights ago. I want to see him. And I don't know if I want to see him suffering like how I am right now, or if I want him to be fine. Like he would always be. I have a lot of questions regarding to him but I don't want to deal with it because I know I can't handle it. I won't be able to handle it.  
        "He always look like the happiest when he's with you. I wonder what happened." She goes back to work, leaving me in peace. 'I do wonder what happened.' I thought sarcastically.

        After a few hours, Autumn gave me some folders to hand to Asgore. She gave them to me before I could go home. "Please, please. I'll treat you for some ice cream soon." That deal doesn't sound so bad. Besides, I'm going to do it for her even if she didn't say that.  
        "Okay, I'll do it. Jeez." I chuckle lightly.   
        "Don 't forget the ice cream or you're dead." I add, jokingly. She takes my hand and even made a pinky promise to me. She turns back to the computer and continued to do something. She's busier than usual today. I want to help her with it or even do more work here. It's obvious that she's not just your ordinary secretary. She does a lot of things other than that.  
        They're always giving me the light ones. But why would they trust the descendant of the people who trapped them all underground. Sometimes I would pass by my co-workers and I would unintentionally eavesdrop what they're talking about. It's usually about monster racism and how the human government is biased towards, of course, humans. They do trust me but still not to that extent. I wish that the human race would see things beyond the box rather than just staring at what they think is right for their own standards.  
         I walked up to Asgore's office. I knocked on the door like always and waited for his go sign. I enter the room only to see him tending his bonsai tree. He loves gardening so much. He has time to look after his plants even though he's too busy. "Good afternoon, Sir Dreemurr." I say as I show him the folders that I have in my hands. When he saw it he sighs and shakes his head slightly. Paperwork just means more headache for him. "Afternoon, (Y/N). I thought you would have gone home for now." He goes back to sit in his desk. I hand him the folders which he gratefully accepts. "Just doing a last chore for Autumn." He says 'aah' in understatement. I am walking out of the door when I stopped for a second. Asgore looks up from reading the folders I just handed him. "Is there anything wrong (Y/N)?" He asks. I look up to him. Apparently, I'm just acting right now based on my gut feeling.   
        "Do you want to drink some tea?"   
          
        Asgore prepared the tea even though I was the one who invited him. He seems happy that I suggested to drink some tea. I guess, he also wants to get away from the paperwork. He places the tea in front of me while he blissfully blows the steam from his teacup. I just stared at the teacup in front of me. I look out of the huge glass windows that Asgore has in his office. The sun is about to set and the sky is changing color from blue to bright orange. It's beautiful to say, at least. It's a serene view. I sometimes wonder why people don't appreciate the simple things more often. But even if it is, the view just makes me lonelier. I hold the hot cup of tea in my hand and took a sip. It's pretty good. It instantly warms me up and it makes me relax. I put the cup back to its coaster. I take a glance to Asgore thinking, if I want to talk to someone to talk some sense to me, it would be him. Jen is a good idea too but she's a bit aggressive.    
        "Asgore," I start with a tone of seriousness in my voice. It's after hours for me so I can call him Asgore again. Besides, I'm not talking about work. He looks at me expectantly but still has that smile on his face. "Yes?" I grab hold of my skirt to make me stay in place or I'll stand up and run away.  
        "What would you do if a friend betrays you?" At this point, I would really want to stand up and run. Just run to anywhere. "Well, I would be mad at first, of course." He answers, putting down his teacup and just stared at it. I can't imagine him being mad. But I guess even he can have emotions other than joy. "But I would try to see it on their perspective on why they did it. Is it for their own amusement? Is it because of fear? Or out of protection? I think it's one of the ways to forgive them." He adds.  
        "Why would you want to forgive them if they betrayed you?" I ask him furiously. I can't think of a way on why I would want to forgive Sans. He then looks at me with grief and anguish in his eyes but his smile is warm and feels like home. 'What happened to Asgore before?' Is all I could think of at that split second. "It's not about them being forgiven. It's about you not planting a seed of hatred in your heart." He said. I almost apologized for asking him the question. It seems like I made him remember bad things that happened in his life. But I'm thankful for his advice. "Thank you." I told him. I finished my tea and walk out of his office. 

        I click on the button of the elevator, I sway a little bit while waiting and looking at my feet. When the doors of the elevator finally opens up, I look up and see Sans. He's wearing a black necktie, a white button-up shirt, and some slacks. We just stared at each other. The door was about to close and I see him gloomily look at his shooes. I immediately put my hand on the door before it closes. He looks surprise at my action, I hesitated before going in. I pushed the ground floor button. The second floor button is glowing red. I guess, that he's going off before I do. The ride is quiet and awkward even. I know deep inside me I want him to talk to me. For him to be the one who would initiate it because I'm still holding onto my pride. We arrive at his stop. He walks out of the elevator. He didn't talk to me or anything. He ignored me. I look away and my heart clenches in pain. I hear a loud thumping sound coming on my way. I can see him running towards me the elevator doors are closing. He stopped it before it shuts down. He's panting tiredly, then he looks at me desperately. I look worriedly at him. He just ran a small gap and he's already panting.  
        "can we talk?" He asks through his wheezing.          
        "Y-yeah." I stuttered. I just said 'yes' without even thinking about it. I swear I can almost see him smile, a genuine smile, but he's stopping.   
        "i'll see you later in your place." I nod in agreement. He finally lets go of the elevator door. Time seems to slow down while we look at each other as the door shuts. When the door finally closes, I breathe heavily, in those few minutes I almost find it suffocating having to talk to him.

        When I get home I threw my bag on the floor. I take a throw pillow and screamed into it. It sounds like a good idea to vent out my frustration and nervousness. After screaming into oblivion a minute more, I eventually start making dinner.  
        In the midst of my cooking, I hear a light knock on my door. It's obviously Sans on the door. I don't know why but I waited there for a good 3 minutes before finally opening it. Maybe I was just too used to his knock knock jokes before opening the door that I unconsciously waited for it. Sans is still wearing his tie and button up shirt.          "hey," He says with a forced smile.  
        "Hi." I make way for him to go inside and he did. The air is screaming awkward but I manage to try to ignore it.  I played with my necklace to calm me down. He noticed this immediately ."you're still wearing it." He mutters to himself. I slowly let go of the necklace and say, "Yeah. It's important to me, after all." My mouth seems work faster than my brain. But Sans flashed a small blissful smile. "Uhm, sit here for a moment. I'm still cooking." He obediently did what I told him, and I got back to cooking.

        I placed the food on the coffee table. I have two plates of lasagna on the table. None of us ate even though I told Sans to start already. Some kind of force is stopping us.  
        "(y/n)," he starts and he looks at me straight in the eye. "i'm sorry." I'm not even surprised that he's apologizing. It seems like the best way to start off things. I stayed silent but I look back at him indicating that I'm acknowledging his apology. "i'm sorry for not telling you the truth earlier. i thought that i can somehow hide it from you so you can live a normal life without knowing that you died once. i know how that feels." Now I'm just plain confused but I'm listening to his every word.  
        "but i didn't watch you die," he's just holding his two hands together. He looks away me from and just stares at the floor. "if i was there earlier i know that i could save you. i know that this wouldn't happen. if i was there on time, like fucking superman." He chuckles bitterly. "but i'm not superman."   
        "Sans," I didn't know what to say. I just assumed everything to myself without knowing his side of the story. I feel like a huge jerk to him. I am about to apologize when he raise his hand stopping me from saying anything. "you can remember what happened right?" He asks. I nod slightly. "do you want to know what happened again?" I hesitated but I nod again.      
        "well, let's start at the beginning. the dinosaurs is still walking in the planet a-"  
        "Sans!"   
        "too early?" He winks at me. I sighed. But I'm glad that he managed to lighten up the mood even for a short while. "we were dating for almost two years or so at the time. tori and frisk are moving to another city and she decided to have a party before they leave. tori left you for a moment to talk to asgore at the time. paps and undyne were playing outside with frisbee. frisk suggested to help you because it seems like asgore and toriel will be taking their time. they dragged me halfway to the kitchen before i told them to stop because it hurts being dragged. frisk just shrugged at me and went inside the kitchen." He pauses then he looks at me, then back at the floor. "i should've helped you then instead of being lazy." He slightly shakes his head. "i stopped on my tracks thinking if i should just go back and sleep at the sofa, but before i could even decide paps called out my name. naturally, i would go to him. and,"  Sans starts to shake really hard. I  can hear his bones rattling. I scooch closer to him but he put up a hand stopping me. He doesn't want any comfort. It's painful for me to see him like this. After a few more minutes, he finally stops. "and when i came back i saw you lying in the own pool of your own blood while they're laughing. while that monster is laughing at your corpse. i immediately run inside and held you in my arms. you were still warm and i have hope that you were still alive. but when i checked your pulse, you were gone. your lips were turning paler with each second pass." I shivered in his description of my own dead body. It's eerie hearing it and even creepier when an actual skeleton is explaining it to you. "when that monster went away, frisk came back. it's like frisk was sleeping while chara is possessing them but they look like they know what had happened and almost lost it that time. they kept saying sorry and their face is-" Sans stopped there and didn't explain Frisk's reaction any longer. "anyway, frisk reset the whole timeline and were determined to make you alive again and make sure that 'they' wouldn't do it the second time around. they went another go in the underground and now we're here again." Sans finishes his story.

        I'm still confused about all the timeline and such but what I know is that Sans didn't watch me die that day and that I was wrong about him. "Sans, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you watched me die. I'm sorry." I cry out to him. I feel really bad about it. I want to go to hell and serve my sentence there. I don't want to be forgiven by him either. I want to climb in  a hole and disappear. "apology accepted. so, are we good now?" He said it like everything he told me wasn't a big deal or anything. He's still so light-hearted about things like this. I don't know if I should  be mad or not. But right now I'm almost glad that he is. "I think we are, Sans." I pull him into a bear hug. "I think we are."   
        After the hug fest, neither of us were hungry anymore or we just downright lost our appetite. We still have a few distance between us but I think after a day or two we would go back to being 'us' again. 

        "So, you know how it feels to die? And what are timelines?" I ask him. He shakes his head slowly and plopped down on the sofa. "one thing at a time. i'll tell you that some other time." I pouted at his answer but agreed that there is too much drama and complication in one day to discuss this. Sans turns on the t.v (I swear that he already treats this as his own house) and I just stare at him for a long while. He's right. He's right all along. I shouldn't have tried to remember shit. But I guess that even if I didn't try to remember, I would either way. I'm just glad that we're back to normal now. Almost normal, at least.


	21. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a special chapter. I made one because I love you guys. Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. <3

        Tonight is date night. Well, actually Sans and I are just going to sit on the couch while eating some food that I made, then pass out. It's not the ideal date night. No fancy restaurants or roses. It's not that romantic to say, at least. But it's more comfortable and we can make things romantic if we wanted to. But it rarely happens since we're both so absorbed with what we're watching. We're actually going to have a Harry Potter marathon since he hasn't seen the movies yet. I want him to read the books first before actually diving in the movies but he's too busy with work right now. He's actually just going to sneak out of the lab to go to our weekly date night. They discovered something that he won't tell me. 'It's a surprise' he told me. I didn't pry because I know that I won't understand a thing if I look onto his work files. He told me not to worry that he'll be sneaking out tonight because he usually disappears when he wants to sleep, and his co-workers are used to him hiding in the closet sleeping. When I heard this from him I sighed in disbelief. But he just laughed at it.  
         I'm planning to do something different tonight. By different, I mean I want to cook something I haven't tried cooking before. I've been really into Korean food lately. I'm going to make something easy, something like bibimbap. I tried it once when one of my co-workers invited me for lunch. We ate at the newly opened Korean restaurant near our work place. Frisk is going to accompany me today to buy the ingredients. They told me that they're going to bake some cookies for Toriel. I think it's fine since we're neighbors after all.

        I'm picking out some vegetables for the bibimbap. It's actually more veggies than meat. This is a good idea to cook since Sans doesn't really like to eat much veggies. It would force him to eat it. He knows how much I dislike the idea of good food being thrown away.  
        "What kind of cookies are you making?" I ask Frisk while checking the prices of milk. "Chocolate chip cookies." They answered. Frisk doesn't sound like their usual self. They're more talkative than this. Maybe they're having a hard time in school. They're in 9th grade after all. "That's a good choice. Can you give me some of it when you're done baking?" I smile at them. They smile back but their eyes say something else. I sighed mentally. "Wanna have some ice cream after this?" Their eyes immediately lights up and nods almost furiously.   
        I drove at the close by ice cream shop. I heard that they sell really good ice cream here but I never actually tried it before.  
        'There's a lot of people in here. I guess it's that popular.' I thought to myself.  Maybe we should just go somewhere else. I take a quick glance at Frisk and they look really determined to buy some ice cream here. Nope. If Frisk is this happy about ice cream then ice cream it is. After almost a half an hour we bought our ice cream. I bought an ice cream flavor I haven't tried yet, while Frisk got chocolate. It's already cramped inside so we decided to eat outside. There're more tables outside but only a few people are sitting there because of the scorching sun that is trying to burn us all. We still want to sit down so we sat on the table with the protective shade of the tree hiding us from the sunshine. Frisk is happily eating their ice cream when they suddenly stopped. Their head hangs low. They look like they're sleeping but it's only for a brief second then they're back awake. "You alright?" I ask them. Frisk smiles at me and says "Yes." In the sweetest tone.   
        "So.. how's school?" I ask them. I'm not the best at giving advice but maybe I can help them a little.   
        "It's fine." They answer immediately as if wanting to not talk about the subject.   
        "Frisk, it's alright. You can talk to me. What's  bugging you?" I assure them. I've known them for years. I know how they act when something is bothering them. I already see them like my own sibling. They look at me then sighs. "It's because mom wants us to move." They frown upon answering and begins to poke their ice cream. I opened my mouth in shock but I closed it immediately. "But I don't want to move. I like it here. With everyone," They look at me with those puppy dog eyes. "I like it here with you. You're like my big sis." I awed at their speech. I also don't want them to move. But if it's Toriel's decision then it means that I don't have any say on it. It's her decision. "That's too bad. I'll miss you too Frisk." I pat their back to comfort them. "But we still have social media and if it's not too far then I can go and visit you guys with Sans. Maybe I can even have Papyrus tag along if he's not too busy." Frisk smiles at me again but it seems more of a mask rather than a real one. I've been with Sans too long to know what's a real smile from not. "You really like Sans don't you?" Their voice is like dripping honey. But I ignored it. "Of course. He's my boyfriend. Don't tell me you're jealous." I jest. "Of course not." They answered.  
        Frisk is sleeping on the passenger seat. They've been moaning and groaning throughout the whole ride back home. It's like they're having a nightmare. I tried to wake them up but they're out cold, so I left them be until I finally back up into my driveway. "Frisk," I call out their name and shake them enough to wake them up. They flutter their eyes open and stretches out their arms. When they came to their senses they thanked me for the ride. We got out of the car and went to our own homes. I wave goodbye at them and they wave back.   
          
        I go inside my house and I stepped on something. I shriek in surprise and jump back. When I turn on the lights, I see a trail of roses way up to the kitchen. I walk slowly, thinking that there would be Sans in a suit or something. He would either have a reservation for two in a fancy restaurant or  cooked our whole dinner. My heart is thumping loudly but I'm excited in uncovering what he has prepared. When I got into the kitchen I saw Sans  
...  
...  
...  
        Sleeping on the bed of roses. It seems like he fell asleep while still trailing the roses. I sighed heavily. What was I expecting. I look at the rose petals on my front door up to the kitchen. I smiled happily at the sleeping skeleton. A+ for effort. I gave him a light kiss on his forehead. I guess the bibimbap can wait till tomorrow. I carried him (he's really light) up to my room and tuck him in. I cleaned up the roses but I didn't threw them away. I put them in a small transparent square vase. I think I'm just going to sleep for tonight.  
        I went upstairs to sleep next to Sans. I open the door and see him sitting on the bed waiting for me. "why didn't you wake me up?" He yawns. I roll my eyes at him and walk up to sit next to him. "I actually tried to put you back to the ground but you were too cute so I just brought you here to let you rest in peace." He giggles a little at my own improvised bad joke.  
       He grabs my hand and puts something in it. "What's this?" I ask, not opening my hand. I'm so used to his pranks. Sometimes it's better to not see what he gave you before really opening your hand.   
        "just open it." I raise my eyebrow at him.  
        "trust me." I keep my one eye close and slowly open the palm of my hand. There I see a gorgeous necklace. It has a light blue topaz pendant. It's really beautiful. "You didn't have to you know. But thank you anyways." I immediately wear it but I have a hard time with the clasp. Sans notices that I'm having a hard time  putting it on that he takes it from my hand clasped it. "Thanks." I said to him. My smile is not fading from my face. "you're welcome." I gave him a light kiss which made him turn a bit bright blue.

        

        "(y/n), you okay?" Sans wakes me up from my slumber. It's still dark out. Maybe it's the middle of the night. I look at him and recalled his face when I kissed him. "Yeah." I smile at him. I give him a light kiss. He got surprised at what I did that he just froze there. I giggled at his reaction and went back to bed. I played with the pendant on my neck until I went back to sleep. 

        


	22. Swimming in the lake

        It's been a few weeks since Sans told me his side of the story. Our relationship since then became more serious of some sort. I mean we're still silly but our relationship is now more deeper than I anticipate it to be. Frisk and I are still friends. Though I couldn't help but wince every time they touch me or I would make up excuses when I'm left alone with them. I try to make our relationship be like what it was before. Before I remembered how I died. I keep telling myself that I'm not afraid of Frisk and they're not the reason why I died. That they didn't mean it. But I know that even if I'm telling myself this over and over again I still can't get over the fact that I'm terrified of them. More specifically, Chara. Their glinting scarlet red eyes still haunts me in my dreams. I just hope that it doesn't happen again or ever.   
                "water you thinking about?" Sans asked me, looking up from reading his joke book. "Nothing much." I take a sip from my iced tea, ignoring the fact that he made another pun. Jen has invited us to their home to take a dip in the lake because the heat is slowly killing us all. Andrew is more than happy to invite us. He even whipped up some burgers for us to eat. I, of course, tried to help him with the making. Though Andrew keep pushing me out of the kitchen because my cooking sucks. Rude. Well, at least, I'm chilling with my boyfriend under the shade of the trees in my plain black one piece swimsuit. Papyrus is blissfully splashing around with Frisk and Monster kid. The others couldn't come because they're still busy with some work, but Toriel will show up to pick up Frisk and Monster kid later.   
        "Why won't you go there and take a swim in the lake?" I ask Sans. "whale, i don't really like swimming. or moving." He answered me. He's so lazy. I would like to swim in the lake in a hot summer day like this but I'm scared of getting sun burn. I suddenly feel two hands under holding me. I look up and see Papyrus grinning at me. Oh no. Oh no. "BOMBS AWAY!" He yelled then he throws me in the lake. My ear is ringing from the splash but I resurface as fast as Papyrus threw me in. My hair dripping on my face. Papyrus is giggling with Frisk and Monster kid. "You guys are so dead when I get my hands on you!" I shout out to them. I chuckle at bit then Sans said "don't explode now." I can hear Papyrus grunt at his brother's joke. An idea pops into my head and a mischievous smile paints across my face. I swim closer and closer to Sans but I keep the half of my face under water to look scary. When I'm close to Sans, he looks oddly at me then I grab hold of his leg and drag him into the water. "There. Now we're all wet." I let out a small giggle. I put up two thumbs up to Paps but he looks mortified at me. I squint my eyes at him. I look back at where Sans should be but he's not coming back up. My head is alarming. Why isn't he coming back up? Don't tell me that he doesn't know how to swim?!   
        I immediately went under water to pull him above water. I tried so hard to open my eyes under water to see him. I'm about 4 ft. down. My legs are giving up. I have a stamina of a small dog. I can something white then I realize that it's Sans silhouette. He's just sinking under like a broken ship. I reach out for him. 'A little bit closer.' Bubbles escape from my mouth and I can feel myself getting more and more light headed. I finally got him and my legs struggle to escape the lake. They feel like jelly. 'Legs don't fail me now.' I can already see the sun shining but I'm running out of breath. 'Just one more push!'   
        I emerge from the waters and I take a huge gulp of air. Sans is next to me, unconscious. My breathing is still shallow but I snap my attention at him. "Sans wake up!" I cried. He can't be dead. How can a skeleton die? He doesn't have lungs. I can hear Papyrus wailing and Frisk trying their best comforting him. Monster kid is silently watching the two of us without knowing what to do but stare. I shake him madly and his eyes begins to open up. I gasp and I can't help but just smile. He looks at me lazily and said "sup." like nothing happened.   
        "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me that you can't swim?" I snapped at him.   
        "i shore did tell you that i don't like moving." He shrugged at me.   
        "Fuck you Sans. Fuck you." I murmured to him so he could only hear it.  

        We got back to Jen's house to change our clothes. By we, I mean just Sans and I. Papyrus and the others are still busy swimming in the lake. Andrew and Jen finally joins in with the children. When I'm done changing I notice that Sans is still not around yet. I sat at the picnic table that overlooks the lake. The sun is up in the sky and I can hear them splashing around with each other. I'm lucky to see this kind of view. It's like what you see in the movies. Then I wonder to myself if I ever saw it before. Before this timeline. Perhaps, I did. I hope I did.   
        "want some burger?" Sans appears next to me. I gladly take the food from his hands. He takes a sit next to me then take a bite to his burger. "Did we ever did this thing before?" I asked him but I'm still looking at the Jen, Paps, Andrew and the others playing with a beach ball. "we've done this every summer." He answered me. I instinctively hold onto my necklace and breathe heavily. A warm feeling surges in my heart. "Sorry for almost drowning you earlier." I rest my head on his shoulder. "i'm sorry for not trying to swim." I sometimes would love to punch in the face. Lately, I've been having anxiety with our relationship. I've been thinking that what if one day he notices that the past me is better than the present me. I mean he's been in a relationship with me longer than I am with him. What if one day he just gets sick of it and leave me when I'm still not ready yet. Or what if he's just pretending because I can remember the past. I'm too scared to ask him that but I'm also scared to just wait and see if I'm right. I'm just weighing what's worse.   
        I hold tightly to his arm. My legs begin to move like a jackhammer. "don't worry about it." He told me, as if, he saw right through me. He squeezes my hand and my leg slows down. "Sans, I-"   
        "trust me." I close my eyes and sigh. I wish that it was that easy but I'll try. I don't know how I could get comfortable resting my head on a skeleton. Did he past me did it or did she just said 'fuck it.' I feel Sans head resting on mine. He's sleeping isn't he. My eyelids are getting heavier and heavier. The sweet laughter of Jen and the others are filling my ears. Sans can just sleep everywhere and anywhere could he. 

        I wake up by the bright light. I dozed off? "Smile for the camera (Y/N)." Jen snaps a shot of me and Sans. I look at the skeleton beside me. Sans is still heavily snoring. It's almost impossible to wake him up. "Stop that Jen." I yawned. I put Sans head on the table so he could sleep peacefully there and I can stretch my arms up. I'm a little sore now.   
        "Come with me." Jen suddenly drags me to her room. She begins to laugh and squeal like a little girl. "Are you two like," She looks at me expectantly. Her eyes are sparkling and she's biting her lower lip. I look anywhere besides her. She isn't giving up her stare. Is she even blinking? "Are we like what?" I acted dumb. She gestures vaguely at me. I raise my eyebrow at her and act like she's being crazy. That's when she frowns then thrusts her hips to show me what she exactly mean. I didn't expect her to do that. I just laughed loudly at her. Oh my god she actually did that. I keep slapping my thighs and making pterodactyl sounds. "I'm dying." I said in one breath. "Shut up!" She said impatiently. She slaps me on the arm to make me snap out of it. But I just can't pull myself together.  
        After a few minutes, my laughter finally died out. "So are you two dating?" I'm sure Sans wouldn't mind that I told Jen. Best friends privileges after all. No one can argue with that. "Yes. We're dating." I confessed, blushing slightly like a middle school student. She pushed me to sit down on the bed. "Did you guys do the do?" She's really asking that? I can't believe her. "No. Not yet." She raises her hands in defeat and frowns at me. She's giving me a look that says 'you can do better than that.' "Oh my god." I pushed her slightly. "I'm just curious about it. I mean he's a skeleton after all." My smile faltered a little. That's true. Does he have anything going on down there? Now, even I'm curious. "Don't make me think about that Jen." It looks like I'm getting worried about something petty.. or not.  
        

         


	23. You're back

        Andrew and the kids are playing Mario Kart on his console while Jen rounded the 'matures' up in the kitchen. "I know why you guys are wondering. Why aren't we playing Mario Kart with the kids." She said jokingly, while doing jazz hands. I want to yell 'Jen that's not that funny.' But she looks like she's ready to throw up in any given minute. She examines all of us but takes great notice of me and Sans. She winks at me and Sans and give us a two thumbs up. She doesn't even know how to wink that she just ended up blinking. Papyrus took note of this that he gave us thumbs up too. Then it ended up everyone giving each other awkward-confident thumbs up. I already told Jen not to say a word about it. And she's not speaking a word about it, she's gesturing it. I fucking hate her loopholes. Sans looks at me for an explanation. We then had an unspoken conversation.   
        'what's happening exactly?' The thumbs up fest is really weird. I admit that.            
        'I told her about us. Best friend privileges.' I smiled slyly and shrugged. He raises his browbones and glances at Paps.   
        'You can't tell Papyrus!' I hit his arm but I think I end up getting hurt instead of him. He still has this shit grin on his face and half closed eyelids(?). I furrowed my eyebrows to see if he's being serious or not. He's not intimidated by me, in fact, he's ignoring me. He thinks that this is amusing. 'Sans!' I mentally yelled. It's like I'm trying to pick a fight with a rock. He must not be serious. If he tells Papyrus then our relationship will spread like wildfire. Because Papyrus will try to keep it a secret but he would most probably post it on his social media.   
          "But I have an announcement to make," her voice is serious but the smile didn't leave her lips. She have her hands clasped with each other, like she's trying to get a hold of herself. She then looks at me and her eyes are twinkling in glee. "(Y/N), would you be my maid of honor?" She's trying to remain calm but she's obviously freaking out.  She opens her arms, ready for me to glomp her. "Of course! Oh my gosh, yes!" My answer sounds like I'm saying yes to someone proposing to me with a ring. I did glomp at Jen. We jumped up and down like we're kids again having a sleepover. "OH MY GOD!" Papyrus has his googly eyes on and he cups his chin with his hands. This is the first time Paps met Jen so I guess that this reaction is perfectly normal. I don't know about the googly eyes, though. I gave her a final bear hug before asking an important question which is "Won't your sister get mad that I'm the the maid of honor?"   
                "I'll be the one getting mad if you're not my maid of honor. Besides she's cool with it. She said it's less stress for her." Jen shakes her head in disappointment at her sister. Her sister is a 2 years younger than me and she's studying abroad. Everyone in the room went silent. Jen looks at the skeleton brothers and then back at me. "You guys are invited too!" She smiled at Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus looks like he's going to cry but he's holding it in and Sans is surprised at the invitation but he seems happy to get an invitation. Even if he's keeping quiet about it. It's not that long Jen met these two but she instantly warms up to them. Not to mention that she really likes Sans. I've dated some guys before but Jen didn't like most of them. Oddly, she likes Sans. "Let's talk about the theme." She said in delight, changing the subject at the same time.  
                Jen wants a woodland/Harry Potter themed wedding. It makes sense since Jen and Andrew are the biggest Harry Potter fans that I know. Woodland theme wedding is like a straight out from the fairy tale and it goes well with Harry Potter. In the reception, the guests would be divided in four just like the houses in Harry Potter. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Since the wedding is small it works perfectly well. We listed the people invited and who's going to sit where. The family members would be in the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table while the friends would be in the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The invitations would also be an imitation of the Hogwarts letter.                   Papyrus and Sans had never watched the movies or the books. Which is like a slap on the face for Jen. She blabbered about a movie marathon soon. She also wants to lend them her Harry Potter collection but I stopped her there before we get out of track on planning her beautiful wedding day. But I'm a bit thankful since we could drag them to fandom hell plus Sans can't make too much puns. We're mostly planning the reception since the wedding is already laid out. Papyrus is surprisingly good at planning these kinds of things. Mostly he has a lot of suggestions about the food. But they're mostly involved with pasta.  
                We got a break from the thinking of things to put in their wedding. I'm beginning to think of my own wedding. I wonder what gown I should wear. A ballgown? A mermaid? What kind of design I would want it to have. And a wedding theme. All this wedding plan is making me think of my own even if it never really crossed my mind before. Jen showed me a quick sketch of her wedding dress. She is going to wear a classic portrait back. The dress would have a lot of laces. And the train of the dress is short but it looks like it's dissolving at the back which makes it beautiful. Sans is equally interested at the wedding going to be held. I don't know why but whenever I point out something to him on the wedding magazine his eyes seems to flicker.  
                  
                "What's eating you?" I asked him. "hopefully, not the dog." He said as he falls down on the couch next to me. "don't worry it's nothing." Sans reassured me. He and I made a pact that we won't hide secrets to each other anymore. But we'll only say something once we're asked about it. I don't ask him a lot of things, though. Sometimes thinking about the past and knowing that I couldn't remember it hurts a lot. I did ask him once and he had this smile on his face while reminiscing the past and I can't remember it. It's like asking about what he did with his ex-girlfriend before but I'm the ex-girlfriend. I can't remember our memories together before any of this happened. And sometimes I feel like I'm just a photocopy of Sans' past. I try not to make it a big deal, though. I sometimes just bury myself with work or distract myself by sleeping. Our main worry is Chara, though. No one is ever sure when they're going to come back and haunt me again. And the scariest thing is, Frisk doesn't have any control over them. They could just possess Frisk in any given moment and we're not prepared for it.   
                "human weddings are interesting." Sans finally said when he noticed me being quiet. His white pinprick eyes falls on me meaningfully. I look away from him but I'm smiling a bit. Maybe even blushing. "What do you mean? Haven't you been in a wedding before?" I scoffed at him. "nope. looks like too much work." I just nod in agreement. It's true that it's too much work but I think something inside me died a little. Hope, perhaps.  
           
        I'm sitting next to Monster kid and Frisk. They're both talking about some game that's coming out in the fall. I don't really get it but it sounds interesting. Fluff runs up to me, wagging his tail excitedly. No one is giving him attention, I suppose. I reached to pet him but instead he betrayed me and went to grab my slipper off my foot. He got away before I even noticed it. "Hey!" I tried to catch him. He keeps pausing from one place to another while looking at me. He's checking if I'm still following him. "Get back here Fluff." He runs at the backyard then disappears to Jen's garden. I groaned in annoyance. "Fluff, c'mon!" I yelled in exasperation. I'm holding one slipper in my hand and walking outside barefooted. I can't risk another slipper to be taken away from me.  
         I look at Jen's various flowers and vegetables for 10 minutes looking for the dog thief. "Fluff, come here." Fluff surprisingly listened to me at last. He emerges from the flower bushes covered in, well, flowers. He sneezes cutely then sits in front of me. I kneel down to remove the flowers of his soft, gold fur. When I'm done with removing the flowers, he begins to cuddle up to me. I scratch his ear and his run my other hand to his fur checking if I missed any flower petals. "If Jen knew you were in her flowers again she'll kill you. But you're too cute to be dead." I whispered to him. Fluff rolls over and pretends to be dead. I giggled at the adorable gesture. "Now where's my slipper?" I said while rubbing his tummy. I don't think I'll get surprised if Fluff answered me. I mean, I have a skeleton for a boyfriend and a goat ex-king as my boss. Life will need to have better things up their sleeve to surprise me.

        "You looking for this?" I know that voice anywhere. Those words are like ice that are sending shivers down my spine. I take a gulp and I just froze. I guess I jinxed it. I laugh bitterly in my head. I slowly stand up and turn around. I can feel their stare burning in my skin. Those red eyes are nightmare fuel. "Chara." I thought out loud. I feel enraged but at the same time helpless. Fluff runs to Chara and they happily pet him before sending him away. "Hello, (Y/N). Did you miss me? It's been a while after all." They said casually, as if we're truly best friends. I hold my slipper in my hand like a sword. "What do you want? Where's Frisk?" I demanded. My breathing becomes shallow and I can hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. "You don't need to be scared. I just want to talk." They have a sinister smile across their face. And they put their free hand on their hand to seem like they're offended at what I said. My grip on the slipper gets tighter, treating it almost like my lifeline. I need to call Sans for help. "Sa-"   
                "Don't even think about calling him." Chara's voice is cold and stern. Almost commanding. I can feel cold sweat trickling down my forehead. "What do you think he'll do to me? He can't kill me again because if he does," Chara gives my slipper back to me but I didn't accept it. I can see that they're looking for any signs of fear in my eyes but I keep my feet on the ground trying to look brave. They have an aura that gives off an ominous feeling in my skin. I won't let them have what they want. I can't believe I'm intimidated by a 12 year old. But the fact that they killed me still makes me feel haunted at night.  
                They sighed and dropped the slipper in front of me before walking 5 ft. away from me. "If he does kill me, then this whole thing will happen again." Kill?! "Sans wouldn't kill anyone." Chara looks at me sweetly like I'm an innocent child. "You.. you don't know a thing do you?" They howled in laughter. 'No! Sans wouldn't do tha-' I suddenly feel like my head is starting to splitting open. I can't control my breathing that it's suffocating me. What's happening to me? White flashes in my eyes but there's nothing. "Oh. Are you remembering again? Are you going to faint on me again?" I grit my teeth in pain. If it isn't for this headache I would slap that grin off your fucking face. "Maybe that's enough teasing." They sat on the grass and pats it for me to sit next to. But I remained standing. In case I need to run I can run immediately without having the struggle to stand up first.  
                "I told you I just want to talk, (Y/N)."   



	24. The gamble

        "If you're thinking that I would listen to you just because you told me to, then you're wrong." I said to them while putting on my slippers. I don't give a shit anymore. I don't want to be thrown into the eternal pit of the past again. Its just making things more complicated than it should be. I never asked for this or whatever happened in the past. But somehow I find myself in these kinds of situation. They just sat at the ground while stretching their feet. They look like they've already expected to happen. It's slightly frustrating that I'm the only one who is riled up with this while they're just enjoying themselves at the reactions that I make. I tear my eyes off them and walk calmly to the door. Well, trying to be calm. I look at them once more to see if they have a trick up their sleeve. I can't just put down my guard after all. The silence fills the cold breeze of the mid-summer air. The sun is setting in the distance, making the sky change colors from orange to lilac. "Are you sure that you don't wan to hear about Sans' past?" I hear them say in a stone cold voice. A chill runs down my spine as they said that. Sans' past. Something I know that he won't tell me even if I asked him to. But why and how would I believe this killer. I'm sure that this is just a scheme that they're making to entertain themselves once again. That's all they've ever done. I take a huge gulp as I try to compose myself. "And why should I believe you?" I said with my head leveled up. "After what you've done to everyone. To me. Don't be so full of yourself Chara." I added.   
        "Don't talk as if you know everything (Y/N) because for the record, you know nothing. Nothing about what happened underground." They finally stood up. I can't see the amusement in their eyes anymore. All I can see is fury and rage, fitting for the bloody red eyes like theirs. Their smile falters and it turns into a frown. I don't and never want to admit it for all eternity but it feels like they're telling the truth. No. I shouldn't trust them. I instinctively shake my head in disapproval for wanting to  believe them. I blame the humans natural curiosity about the unknown.   
        "(Y/N), FRISK THE MOVIE IS STARTING. WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" Papyrus called. I'm sort of glad that he shouts everything that he says because that snapped myself back to reality. I can hear Chara click their tongue in annoyance. "If you want to know more about what really happened underground come and go to Toriel's house tomorrow." They passed by me and pushed the door open. "I'll be waiting for you." They gave me their signature creepy smile and skips to the living room. I didn't say another word as I opened the door to come in.

        I sat between Sans and Papyrus. I keep playing with my necklace every now and then while watching the movie. I hope that Sans doesn't notice this because he knows quite well of this habit of mine. I don't want to think about what Chara told me earlier but I can't push it out of my mind. They know about Sans' past. Probably about what happened underground. Now that I think about it I don't have any idea who Sans really is. I thought that I knew him better than the others but I'm proved to be wrong. I just know what everybody knows. He likes to sleep, to drink ketchup, and to make puns almost at every situation. I take a quick glance at him then back at the T.V screen. Am I willing to make a gamble and to have my life at the stakes.   
        Without noticing it the movie has already ended. Jen seems to be puzzled but amused at the movie. Andrew is, I'm not really sure but he looks like he accidentally found a treasure. "SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE MOVIE (Y/N)?" Papyrus asked me excitedly. "It's just as good as the sixth time Paps." I replied gleefully. He looks confused at the second but then it almost seems like a light bulb pops in his head. "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE A HARDCORE METTATON FAN LIKE ME! THIS MOVIE JUST GOT OUT YESTERDAY. METTATON GAVE ME A DVD AS A GIFT." He said with a grin from ear to ear. It's a new movie? I laughed it off and just said. "Yeah. It's, uhm, great."   
        Toriel finally arrived at Jen's house to pick up the kids. Jen, Andrew, and Toriel seems to be having a great time talking while drinking tea but the atmosphere seems to be a little bit tense. Maybe they're talking about marriage. "hey." I got startled at Sans' voice. "Hey, Sans." I replied. I tried to be cheerier but the tone of my voice betrayed me. "is anything wrong?" I took a sharp breath and forced myself to smile. "Yeah. It's all cool. It's just work." I tried to play it cool and casual but the face that I'm wearing is giving it all away. "you sure?" He watches me carefully. Isn't being in a relationship all about trust and honesty. That's the foundation of every relationship right. "Yeah. Trust me." And I'm dead. He looks at me for a little bit more before shrugging it off. He waltz next to Papyrus to tell him something. Did I manage to shake him off. I'm screaming at inside but I just remained silent.  
          
        The next day, I arrived at Toriel's house. She opened the door and greeted me. I can see Frisk at the very end of the hallway staring at me. They look terrified and I want to tell them that I am as well. Maybe even more than them. "Let me get you something to drink." Toriel offers like usual. I wonder how Toriel was before. If she and Asgore adopted Chara before then why did Chara turned out to be... Chara. "Okay. Uhm, I promised Frisk that I would be play with them today." She immediately understands and leads me to Frisk's room. My heart is beating faster and faster with each second passing. My life is on the line after all. "I'll get you guys some snacks okay. Get comfy." She peacefully walks her way to the kitchen. I slowly reach to the doorknob and it suddenly swings open. Out of shock, I jumped backwards. "(Y/N)," Frisk's voice is almost silent. The look on their faces is grim but determined at the same time. "Hello, Frisk. What's up?" I tried to stay calm and collected but that's obviously not gonna happen. They gestured for me to come in. I hesitated but did it anyways. Their room is like any normal child's room. It has drawings and toys everywhere. The room is quiet and almost giving out an aura. But overall it looks normal. I see something glinting at the nightstand. I walk in closer to look at it. It's a heart locket with a picture inside. I opened it and see an image of Chara smiling beautifully. It's not a creepy smile or anything. Their smile is like the smile of the happiest child in the world. They don't look different to Frisk except for the skin tone and eyes. Why did they changed so drastically? What happened to them?                        
        "That's my brother's necklace." I turn to look at them. They're just standing there at a distance. The smile on their face is almost sad. Brother's necklace. A flash of memory goes through my head. "Asriel." I said without thinking about it. I just know his name. I have no idea what he looks like or what he is like. "He was my best friend." They start to walk and sits down at the edge of the bed while looking down. I would almost feel sorry for them if not for the fact that they killed me once. "The underground was my home. Everything that I dreamed of was there. A family. Friends. Kind neighbors. A brother." I stayed silent listening to every word. I can't believe that this is Chara that killed and acted as if everything is in their control. It seems so different. It's like I'm talking to someone else. "They called me the 'hope' of humans and monsters." They chuckled bitterly. "I believed it. It was like a fairy tale to me. But real fairy tales don't have a happy ending." They glared at me. Their usual smile came back to their face. It's scary but I'm not scared anymore. It kinda wore off to me. "When I found out that their  just using me for my soul is when my fairy tale slowly crumbles. I found out that they need 7 human souls to free themselves from the barrier. That's why they called me their hope. It's because of my soul."  
        "I don't understand."   
        "Years and years ago, humans and monsters were at war. The humans won and 7 human mages trapped the monsters underground. To break the barrier that the humans made, monsters need 7 human souls to escape." They said in a monotone, like they've read this story over and over again. "I tried to free them once. But my plan failed. It wasn't the best but it was worth a shot." They said as if they're talking to themselves. They turned their hands into fists before opening it once again. They sighed heavily. This sounds like bullshit to me. Why should I believe them. Why am I even here. "I know you're not going to believe me." They smiled at me. "But you shouldn't be involved with the monsters." They're voice is deliberate and commanding. Now I can see that Toriel did adopt them. "Once Asgore finds out your relationship with Sans there's not doubt that he'll use the two of you just like before. They'll expand themselves and finally try to push down the humans like how they did to the monsters years ago. You won't even know that you're being used until it's too late."  
        "What's this supposed to do with Sans' past?" I asked.  
        "Paps will surely beg to the two of you to be the model of modern monster and human relationships, Platonic and romantic relationships. Sans will do anything for his brother. I can't even count the times that he killed Frisk because of it." My eyes widens in shock. Sans killed Frisk. Frisk is innocent and kind. Why would he.. Are they really telling the truth? This seems to be too far fetched. "That's a lie. Sans would neve-"   
        "I'm not lying." I can hear Frisk's and Chara's of their voice intertwine. It's not a lie? I'm getting so confused now. I hear Chara's giggle in amusement. "I never want to be the bearer of the bad news (Y/N). You think that the monsters are so kind but they aren't. They're what they are. They're monsters. Frisk fell underground and all of them tried to kill Frisk. Frisk, who is innocent, who doesn't know what's going on, who gave mercy to all of them, and they still tried to kill Frisk. Just like all the rest of the children who faced the monsters. Some of them didn't even fail to kill Frisk. Frisk would come back alive to face them once again. It happened over and over again just like a broken movie. I even lost count on how many times Frisk died."   
        "How am I sure that you're not lying?" I don't want to believe this. They're kind and genuine. They won't do such things. But they also didn't want to talk about what happened underground. Does that mean that they're guilty of what happened?   
        "Because I guided them throughout the whole thing. I saw it even if I didn't have a physical form. Only Frisk could see and hear me that time. And when they finally woke up from the trance that the monsters were kind and genuine is when I started to possess Frisk and destroy the monsters. They killed Frisk a million times and they acted like it never had happened. The worst of all is, Sans watched the scenes unravel and did nothing to save or even help Frisk."   
        My head feels like it's going to explode. I need to change the subject real quick. I need to find a loophole to this. "Why did you killed me then?" I asked.  
        "Because I want to save you from all of it. I need Frisk to reset everything so you and Sans couldn't meet anymore. And here I thought that it worked perfectly well. But I was wrong. Sans looked for you and when he was already losing hope is when you met Undyne." They sneered at me in disappointment. I can't digest all of this at once. I feel dizzy. Is this true? Why would they do that? The desperation to escape the curse? My train of thought is broken by the swing open of the door. There is Toriel grinning happily with a plate of cookies in hand. "We have another guest today." She chirped. She steps aside and there stands Sans and his shitty grin plastered across his  face. "sup."                      
    


	25. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added something before the reader went to Toriel's house. It's up to you guys if you wanna read that bit. :3

"Sans," I said under my breath. He looks at me then at Chara. Chara simply glared at Sans. They looked like Sans did a taboo and can't wait to get their hands around his neck (if he had any). Toriel looks peachy while holding the plate of cookies in her hands. She looks both at me and Chara as if she noticed the sudden change of the air. "(Y/N) I'm sure that Asgore told you that you would be Sans temporary assistant for a short while." Toriel said, breaking the silence. "No. He didn't tell me anything." I confessed while still in daze of what's unfolding in front of me. She hangs her mouth open for a short while then smiled. "Don't worry,"  She placed the cookies on a drawing table and pats Chara's head like they're a good child. "it's just something he does to everyone. I should've told you." Toriel added. Sans stepped in the room and walks in front of me. He doesn't look very happy. Not at all. He looks back at Toriel and said "well, toriel i guess we better get going," then he looks at Chara. "we still need things to discuss." He grabbed my wrist then we walked pass by Toriel. He stopped to let me say my farewell. "Bye Toriel. Bye Cha-Frisk," That's too close. "I'll see you guys soon." Toriel waved her hand but I can see Chara's scarlet eyes burning with anger. 

        When Sans and I got out of the door I suddenly felt like the ground disappeared. I felt myself falling but Sans is still holding me and when I looked at him he looks fine on the surface but I could see that he's pissed off. When we reappear somewhere (I presume his lab) my legs felt like noodles. Sans grabbed me before I fall onto the cold white tiled floor. I notice that his fingers are stone cold not warm like always. "whoops. you okay?" I suddenly became conscious about our distance. 'He's a murderer.' I can hear Chara's voice echoing throughout my body. I instinctively pushed him back. "Yeah. Sorry." I stand up and look for somewhere to sit in but almost everything is occupied with something. It's a real mess. It really looks like a room of a mad scientist. There're a lot of notes hanging around. Books everywhere, both joke books and science books. Journals here and there. "so," he started while leaning on a table filled with books, notebooks, and pens. I assume that that's his desk. "do you want to play a game?" He asked. Well, it doesn't sound like a question. He didn't let me answer and he starts to clear out a table in the middle of his lab. He left a snow globe in the middle of the table with his name on it 'Sans' He puts two chairs facing each other. "this game is called the truth game." Truth game. It feels like I've heard this before. Somewhere. "i ask you a question then put this in front of you. then you do the same when you ask me." He puts the snow globe in front of me. This seems unusual. Most of the time Sans will be the one who's listening to me while I tell him how to play a game.  
        "i'll go first. what's your favorite color." Easy enough.  
        "(F/C)." I take the snow globe and place it in front of him.   
        "Puns or ketchup?" He was about to answer when I stopped him. "Just one." He chuckles then shakes his head a little bit.  
        "puns." I knew he would marry puns and take ketchup as his mistress.   
        "cats or dogs?"   
        That went on for a while. Then we started asking more personal questions until we finally arrived at what is supposed to be asked earlier.   
        "what are you talking about with chara earlier." He placed the snow globe in front of me. My smile falters. My hope that this subject won't pop out is gone. I leaned on my chair and sighed. "They told me about the underground. How Frisk freed all of you." I look at him straight in the eye and said "And something about you." I take the globe into my hand and caress it like it's my child. I feel nervous asking 'that' question. I don't know whether or not I should be scared or understanding about what he did to Frisk. I'm supposed to be scared aren't I? I'm sitting in front of a murderer and I'm in his den. I swallowed then put the snow globe in front of him. "Would you tell me everything?" It's more of a request than a question. "are you sure?" I hesitated for a bit but then isn't this what I want. Is this what I want? Sans never wanted me to change back to my old self when I lost memories. Isn't this fine? Yes. It is fine but I don't think I'll be silenced once I let this opportunity pass. I just want to know about myself and about Sans. About the past or future. I don't know anymore. Before I started remembering things everything was okay. I guess ignorance 'is' bliss. But not knowing things is hard most of all if it's in front of you.   
        "Yes."

         Sans teleported again to my bedroom. He jumps on my bed and pats the space in front of him. 'Okay you can do this." I gave myself a quick pep talk then sat in front of him. "Okay. Now what." Sans holds my hand. "close your eyes then think of nothing." I looked at him like he's joking. I can't just think of 'nothing' when there's a million things in my mind. It doesn't have an on and off switch. "trust me." I sighed. I closed my eyes and think of nothing. Well, I try to. Sometimes there's a unicorn walking around in the hills and asking me how to go to a salon because her hair is dry and frizzy. I felt a tug on my chest. "now think of something that scares you the most." My grip on Sans hardens. I don't want to think about that. But I did. I am back to Toriel's kitchen while bleeding to death. But that doesn't seem the part of my fear. My imagination rolls on. I see Sans just losing it then he killed Frisk in hatred. Toriel comes in and sees her dead child on the floor. It's like the a repeat of what happened to her children before. Papyrus tries to talk to Sans but he lashed out. Everyone is taking sides and talking about what happened and I can't do anything about it. I can't do anything. I felt another tug in my chest but this time I can feel it escaping my chest. I opened my eyes and saw a heart that is shining and floating between Sans and I. It's laced around with cyan. The same color of Sans eye. I feel light headed and I think I'm going to pass out any moment now. "Why does it have some cyan?" Sans caressed my face and whispers to my ear. "you'll know soon." He sounds sleepy too. Then everything went black.

        I wake up. I look at myself and I look almost transparent. I'm in a classroom. "AAAAH!" I hear a scream. I turned around me and saw myself on the floor screaming at Sans who is in a lab coat? He held out his hand to me and said "you look like you saw someone dead." I finally stopped screaming but still hesitant to take his hand. "don't worry i don't bite." I finally took his hand and hear a whoopee cushion sound and I said something almost too familiar to me. It's the same thing I told him when I first saw him. "Man, you're lame." I hear myself giggle. The scene shifted again. This time it's my birthday. There's a banner a cake and everything. Everyone is having a good time then Sans dragged me outside. "What is it? Why did you need to-" I was cut off. Sans practically shoved a small box in my hand that's been wrapped carefully. "Uhmm.." I pointed at the small box. "just open it." I shrugged then ripped opened the gift. It's the necklace. "You!" I can't seem to find any words to say. I'm just in shock. "You didn't have to buy this! This must've been expensive."   
        "i didn't buy it." He said chuckling to himself. He also seems pretty impressed of himself. I just looked at him. Did he made Paps buy it? No. He won't do that. It doesn't sound like him. "i made it." For someone who doesn't do much that is impressive. I saw myself blush a little, then I slapped him on the arm. "Stop joking. You making a necklace. That's not that funny Sans." I giggled then I put on the necklace around my neck. Sans eyes shines when he see me putting it on. I hear Papyrus calling my name and telling me that it's time to play the games he prepared. "Thanks. I'll make it up to you at your birthday." I gave him a hug and run up to Paps. I held my necklace in affection for Sans. I obviously didn't like him back then. I just thought that it's a friendly gesture. The scenery changed again. I see Papyrus talking to Frisk. He opens his arms and Frisk slowly approaches him. They look like their going to hug him but I see them taking something out of their pocket. "Papyrus!" I was about to run to him to push him out of the way. Save him. Anything. But I was too late. Papyrus turned to dust leaving his scarf behind. I fall on my knees. Paps died. But that's not possible. When Frisk left I heard someone walking next to me. I looked up and saw Sans and his hood up. I also noticed his eye is flaming blue and his face is just. Well, it's a nightmare fuel. I look back to where Paps scarf was but then the scene changes once again. I didn't even have the time to process what happened.  
        It's still snowing, but this time I could see the aurora. "This is amazing." I said in awe. I held Sans hand but my eyes are stuck looking at the sky above me. It really is beautiful. Sans slowly grasps my hand, I could see his face getting a bit blue. But I didn't seem to notice it. "Sans thanks for taking me here. This is awesome." I said. "no problem kid. we also need extra hands here and alphys is comfortable with you." It sounds like an excuse. No. It's obviously an excuse but I'm too dense to see that it's an excuse. Then it's Christmas. We're celebrating it at the skeleton brother's house. "Sans come with me." I dragged Sans and we went outside. I could see myself shiver when I opened the door but Sans is just indifferent at the weather. I'm in Sans lab again. But it's neater now like someone is actually kind enough to clean the whole place. "Merry Christmas When I work for you you don't seem to find anything so here you go. I fixed your shit." The door opens up and I my arms are open, proud of what I did. I cleaned Sans lab. I picked a paper bag on the floor and give it to Sans. He pulls a snow globe with his name engraved to it. "I told you I would pay you back." I tap the glass dome and smiled at him. "I did it myself." I could see him admire the snow globe. "how did you know what our house looks like before?"  
        "It's a secret." I giggled. Sans shakes the snow globe then puts it in front of me. "let's play a game then. do you know the truth game?"   
         We played it. Sans asked me the same questions as he did earlier. But when I ask Sans some questions about himself he always finds a loophole to answer sarcastically. But then I asked him this. "Who is the person you like? Like you want to marry them." Now he wouldn't have any loophole to that. He took the snow globe to his hand and looks at me. "you."  
        I can hear birds singing now. I turned around and see Sans in front of Frisk. Frisk is swinging their pan really hard at Sans but he kept dodging them. Sans is also attacking Frisk with bones and dog/dragon skulls that shoots cyan beams out of their mouths. But there's one attack that I'm too familiar with. He controls Frisk gravity and bangs them against the ceiling and walls of the hall. Frisk can't do anything at all. They couldn't attack. And then they died after a few more tries. I could smell the blood splattered on the floor. It makes me sick to my stomach. I could almost puke. I take a glance at Sans but he looks exhausted. His eyes are dark like he's already dead. And it's weird describing like that because Sans is dead. Almost dead, at least. The whole place got dark then I see Frisk again gripping their pan. I could see them smiling to themselves. That is not Frisk. That's Chara.   
        They battled again. And again. And again. Chara loses every time they fought but with each try they came closer and closer to defeating Sans. I think it's the 22nd time that they're fighting. Sans is panting and sweating. He's at his limit. "Sans don't you dare die!" I yelled but he couldn't hear me. Sans gripped Chara's heart again and banged them at all directions. I don't think anyone would survive that but they did, Chara did. Sans told Chara that his special attack is not attacking at all. He encourage them to give up but he fell asleep. Chara sneaks up to Sans and swings their pan but Sans dodged it. I feel a huge relief in my chest. But then Chara swings their pan again making a hit on Sans. Sans ribs broke and he's bleeding. How could he bleed? He's a skeleton.   
        Chara walks pass Sans like he's nothing. Sans slumps down on the floor then looks up in the ceiling. "hehe. sorry paps." Then he turned into ash leaving his hoodie behind just like how Papyrus disappeared. I can feel my tears rolling down my face. The skeleton brothers are gone. My heart felt heavy. I just stood there and watched them die. I clenched my shirt and wailed like a child. It feels so frustrating. Then the scene changes again. Sans, Paps, and Frisk are watching a movie at their living room. Halfway through the show Papyrus and Sans fell asleep. Frisk is the only one awake. Then tears starts to roll down their eyes. They buried their face in their hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." They cried silently. Sans woke up and scooches closer to Frisk. "what's the matter kid?" Frisk didn't look up at Sans. "I'm sorry for taking away your happy ending," they started. "kid, that's al-"   
        "And sorry for taking away (Y/N). I should've known. I should've stop Chara." Sans just stayed quiet. He pats Frisk on the head comforting them.   
        I'm at Undyne's house now. It's the pasta party. I could see Sans and I introducing to each other for the second time but at the same time it's the first time. 

        I wake up with Sans hugging me tightly. I notice that I was also crying physically. I wiped my tears away and looked at Sans. He shifts and opens his eyes. He looks at me then smiled. "Sans," I said like speaking to an old friend. "I'm sleepy." I added. I could hear him chuckle. "this is why i like you." Sleeping seems a great idea after that roller coaster of emotions. 


	26. Afterwards

        Neither of us fell asleep, we just stared at the ceiling for a while. I believe that soul bonding has that effect at the two of us. I can't, no, I don't want to believe that Papyrus died and Sans was too late just like how he was when I died. My mind could still remember how Papyrus' favorite scarf was left at the scene. I didn't know that when monsters die they turn into dust. I won't ever know how frustrating and heartbreaking that is but Sans does. I don't think anyone would volunteer to experience what Sans has. Watching your own brother die like that then watching the your girlfriend die in front of you with the same murderer. I don't want to think about that but even if I try to push it at the back of my mind the vision of Papyrus dying still creeps in my head. I still have a lot of questions roaming in my head. Maybe the questions can wait till tomorrow.  
        'Think of other things' I told myself. If it were that easy I would have done it from the start. Let's see. My past, Sans' memories of me in the past is mostly when he was flustered with me. I was so happy and I was full of life back then. I smiled in the bittersweet memory. That timeline of me was so different from who I am now that I don't if I'm the same person anymore. Is this an effect on dying? Think of something else. My face flushed red while recalling the time I asked Sans who is the person he likes the most. "I'm such an idiot." I muttered to myself. The question is so childish even for me to ask. I pulled the pillow under my head to hit myself with while chanting idiot in my mind.  
        "what are you doing?" Sans gently removed the pillow in my hand. He's on top of me, and lying down like this make me have a better look at him. How did I fell in love with a monster in the first place? He's a skeleton for goodness sake. But looking at him like this makes my insides flutter. I touched his face then caressed it just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. That I'm back to reality and not another memory. This is very real. I thought to myself. His malleable skull against my soft hand. Touching him like this makes me realize on how different we are from each other but to me, he's more human than humans. Does that make sense? Strangely, it does to me.  
        I want to be selfish and just want to stay like this forever. In the silence of the my own room while the sun begins to set and the sky changes it's colors from blue to orange. Just the peaceful times. But at the back of my mind, I could hear Chara chuckling. They would do anything to make wreck everything that is important to you. How much would you need to suffer to have 'your' happy ending Sans. Sans held my head and gripped it hard, like he's trying to make my own sorrows disappear. I sat up and let our foreheads touch. I wish I could carry his burdens. I want him to talk to me about everything. Things that makes him happy, lonely, frustrated, excited. I want him to need me as much as I need him. I smiled to myself, thinking of how idiotic I really am. We soul bonded. Doesn't that mean that he already did what I wished. "I love you Sans." I blurted out as a whisper, enough for the both of us could hear. "I love you." I repeated. I intertwined my fingers with his. He held my chin and pulls away slightly to look at me better. He placed a pseudo kiss on my forehead, then at my eye, then at my nose, then finally he kissed me on the lips. Even if he doesn't have any lips the sensation isn't really different than kissing someone who has. He wraps his bony arms around my waist. He leans on me until I fell on my back. Our lips parted for me to breathe. I looked at him in the eyes and saw lust but at the same time affection. He pecked me on the lips once more before heading to my neck. He placed love bites on my neck and collarbone until he found my soft spot.  
        "Sans," I moaned. Sans quickly removed my shirt and threw it gods know where.   
        Then the door was bust open. "(Y/N), I'M SORRY FOR INTRUDING BUT YOU WERE NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE."   
        Sans and I have an unspoken conversation.   
        'Papyrus? Is he looking for you?'  
        'you gave him a key to your apartment but not me?'  
        'You can teleport here. Let's talk about this later.'  
        I grabbed my shirt lying on the floor and pushed Sans inside my closet and take out a scarf to hide the hickeys. I, now, have a literal skeleton in my closet. I fixed myself before coming out of the bedroom. "Papyrus, what brought you here?" I tried to stay cool but I know that my face is still a little flushed from the heated moment with Sans earlier. "IT'S ABOUT THE WEDDING." Papyrus said seriously. About Jen's wedding? I thought to myself. I know Jen practically made Papyrus one of the people who would make decisions with the decorations. She told me that Papyrus could see her vision in the wedding and is more than glad to let Papyrus help. Papyrus is not that jolly which makes me nervous about what he's going to say. "Lay it on me." I sit next to him and he brought out two wedding magazines. "I CAN'T DECIDE ON WHICH LAYOUT THE WEDDING SHOULD BE. HUMAN WEDDINGS HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO DO." He cried. The magazine has tons of bookmarks on it. It's even in a color code. Gods, this is going to be a long one. He cried and babbled for a moment. "I JUST JEN'S WEDDING TO BE PERFECT. SHE'S SUCH A GOOD FRIEND." And it goes on and on. I comforted him by rubbing his back. "Do you want some tea?" I asked. He sniffled and nods. I'll kill you Jen for placing Papyrus in a stressful situation. Then I remembered that Sans would have my head too because of the apartment key. I sighed to myself. I have a perfectly good reason to give Papyrus the key. Sometimes late at night, he would bang the door until I wake myself up in the morning along with the neighbors. It would be okay if I was the only waking up but I'm afraid the neighbors would report this to our landlord and kick me out. Papyrus would always want to hang out in the middle of the night for some reason. I don't think he ever sleeps.  
          
        I came back with two mugs of tea in my hand. I looked up and see Papyrus who is trying to figure out which ornament to put up in the tables. He's really hardworking. I thought to myself. Really the opposite of his brother. I gripped the mug tightly in my hand when a flash of memory of him dying crossed my mind. "Paps," I whispered to myself. He's also like a brother to me now. I don't want him to die ever again. I don't know how many times that had happened but I'm determined not to let it happen again.   
        "I'm back with some tea." I placed the tea on the coffee table. "THANK YOU (Y/N)." He takes a sip before returning on looking at the magazines. "I CAME TO YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE JEN'S BEST FRIEND." I nodded. True, I have the official badge of best friend of Jen. "I THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD HELP, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ON THIS WEDDING." He gestures at the wedding magazines. "More than happy to." I was about to pick up a magazine when Paps suddenly asked a question. "WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE EARLIER? I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU." I froze there for a good five seconds. "Uhh.." The door on my bedroom creaked open and Sans showed himself. "hey bro." He greets. His hands is in his pockets and he has this lazy grin plastered on his face. "SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN (Y/N)'S ROOM?" He looks at me then back at Sans. "yup. it's exactly what you're thinking." He winks at me. I hid my flustered face behind the magazine. Is he going to tell Paps? "(y/n) is working for me as an assistant. we were working on something earlier and i just happen to give her a shortcut home." He sits next to Papyrus and picked up a magazine. "SINCE YOU'RE HERE HELP US WITH THE WE-" Sans is already snoring under the magazine. I giggled at him. He really knows how to get under his brother's skin-I mean bones. 


End file.
